You Rescued Me
by KeiChanz
Summary: Maybe it was fate that he decided to take the back way home that night, but whatever the reason, Inuyasha was grateful for arriving just in the nick of time to rescue a waif of a woman who had clearly been through hell. He never would have imagined that she would end up rescuing him, too.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever looked at something so long, put so much effort into it, that you just get _so damn sick and tired_ of looking at it and you start to hate it with every fiber of your being?

Yeah. This fic. **_THIS DAMN FIC_ **a;sfjalfhF

Anyway.

I won't ramble on like I did on **Out of Time.**

 **Note:** Inuyasha is slightly OOC, but nothing too extreme.

Enjoy!

 **You Rescued Me**

Cigarette hanging from his lips, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding his phone, Inuyasha navigated his Ford around the various potholes located at random intervals on the miles long back road that nobody ever used because of that exact reason, knowing precisely where each one was and how to avoid it from years of traveling this route. It was the quickest way to get to his house, and if he were honest, he didn't really mind it because he hated traffic anyway. Going a few miles below the limit and bouncing over potholes he couldn't avoid was a small price to pay if it meant he didn't have to deal with stupid people on the road. And with nothing but open grassy fields on either side, it was peaceful, the silver brilliance of the July moon falling on the rolling hills in the distance a familiar and calming sight that he never got tired of.

As it turned out, however, it seemed that he wasn't the only one on this night seeking to escape the busy highway. While Miroku prattled on about his latest conquest on the other end of the line, Inuyasha only listened with half an ear as he stared out the dirty windshield down the long stretch of road ahead of him, golden eyes trained on the twin pinpricks of blinking yellow he'd spotted the second he'd turned onto the road. Instantly he'd known what it was and without even thinking about it his booted foot had eased off the accelerator, slowing even more until his speedometer told him he was cruising along at about fifteen MPH, way below the limit, but he didn't care. It was after 10 pm, nobody was behind him, and the closer he got to the flashing lights, the more his gut was telling him that something wasn't right.

The feeling only increased when he spotted a second vehicle pulled up behind the first one, his sharp eyesight easily making out the sleek model of some sports car, top down and lights off, which explained why he'd missed it the first time. The car was darkly colored and blended into the night, a natural camouflage.

He frowned and a hard ball of dread formed in his chest, causing his hand to tighten on the wheel and his ears to pin down beneath the seen-better-days ballcap he wore on head. Movement dragged his gaze back to the vehicle with its emergency flashers on, some kind of small SUV, and he spotted them. Three figures, two taller ones towering over a smaller one and it didn't take him long at all to deduce what was happening.

Inuyasha's jaw clenched and his hand tightened on his phone as he cut off his friend mid-sentence. "Miroku, I'm gonna hafta call you back," he muttered and ended the call before he could respond, tossing the mobile carelessly into the passenger seat.

Two minutes later Inuyasha trundled on past and he turned his head just enough to catch a glimpse of a terrified pale face. With hardened determination, he went a little ways ahead then pulled over and cut the engine, unconcerned with putting his own flashers on; it was unlikely anybody else would be down this road this late at night anyway and he didn't want to draw attention to his presence. Quickly he hopped out of his truck and started slowly toward what was unfolding, and apparently being too absorbed in the slim figure before them, the two punks hadn't noticed him yet, which worked just fine for him. It would make it easier if he had to interfere, which was looking more likely the closer he approached.

He could hear them now, the two males trying and failing to cajole the terrified woman back to their car and take her wherever she needed to go. With her back to him he couldn't see her face but she was shaking her head frantically back and forth, taking a step back whenever they took one forward, and the acrid stench of fear was coming off of her in waves.

Suddenly _very_ glad he followed his instincts again and stopped to check it out, Inuyasha's frown deepened and he watched as one of the boys' face contorted into an angry scowl as he raised a hand. " _Shit,_ " he cursed and then he was running.

The fist descended at an alarming speed, petrified brown eyes squeezed shut, but a much larger clawed hand shot out in the nick of time and caught the fist before it could make contact. Inuyasha heard her gasp and was aware when she quickly spun around to face him but he ignored her in favor of pinning the ballsy little punk who liked to hit woman with a cold glare, taking satisfaction as the color drained from his face.

"What the fuck—" the kid sputtered, clearly surprised at this unexpected turn of events and he tried to yank his hand back as his friend let out a choked curse and jumped back. "Hey, asshole, what the fuck are you—"

Inuyasha squeezed the hand hard, his face an indifferent mask as the little shithead gasped then whimpered in pain. "So you like to hit woman, huh," he muttered around his cig and casually reached up to grab it in two fingers before blowing the smoke in the kid's face. "Too bad for you," he continued and studied the fag he was holding with an air of boredom, "I ain't down with that."

"What the fuck—" Apparently those were the only words in the asshole's vocabulary. Typical of the average frat boy, which Inuyasha was almost positive that was what these two jackwads were. He could smell the booze clinging to both of them, along with the nauseating stench of pot and sex and he wanted to gag. It was obvious what they had in mind tonight and damn if he was going to let them get away with it.

Carelessly dropping the butt and smashing it with his heel, without warning Inuyasha used the grip he hand on his hand and cranked down hard on the kid's arm, bending it at an awkward angle until his victim's high pitch scream of pain pierced the night. Then just as abruptly he released him and watched as the punk stumbled back, cradling his arm and trying breathe through the pain. Thankfully, apparently using his pea-sized brain and thinking it wasn't such a good idea to hang around any longer, he spun around and hightailed it back to the sleek sports car, his friend quickly following suit.

Minutes later the smooth purr of an engine coming to life echoed around them and with a squeal of the tires the two assholes took off into the night, speeding down the road and Inuyasha watched them go with an air of disgust. Good riddance.

A stifled whimper reached his ears and he schooled his face back into a neutral expression before turning to face the poor girl. Evidently his attention hadn't been what she'd wanted because she slapped a hand over her mouth and stared at him with wide, frightened eyes, her face still pale and her slim form shaking like a leaf. Inuyasha didn't move, didn't say anything as he studied her.

She reminded him of a cornered fawn; small, delicate, wanting to flee but frozen by fear. No doubt that little display of intimidation he'd put on had spooked her and she wasn't sure if he was friend or foe, which was understandable. Despite the fact that he'd just spared her from an unfortunate encounter, she was unsure, wary, and Inuyasha knew he looked rough in dirty torn jeans, muddy boots, and a plain black t-shirt so he couldn't really blame her for being cautious. Being rough shaven probably didn't help either, the stubble darkening his jaw most likely making him appear like the "tough guy" Rin liked to tease him of being sometimes, but in reality he'd just forgotten to shave that morning.

She didn't know that, though, so he had to approach this carefully. Her gaze was bouncing around, possibly looking for an escape route if things went south, and he let her, content to wait it out until she was ready to face him. In the meantime he took the opportunity to get a good look at her. She was wearing what looked like pajamas, or at the very least what he considered loungewear; large baggy t-shirt, flannel pants with a plaid pattern and…were those slippers? Thick, ebony hair was piled up into a messy bun with a few tendrils framing a beautiful but still ghostly white face. From the few times her eyes skittered briefly across him then darted away again he managed to deduce they were the color of melted caramel and swam with thinly veiled distrust, cheeks wet from tears.

A sharp pang went through his chest and he frowned at the strange sensation but he ignored it and continued his perusal. Slender and short, he guessed she came up to about his shoulders and a surge of protectiveness swept through him, however he didn't know if it was because of how tiny she looked, huddled against her car and obviously scared out of her mind, or if it was the clearly fresh bruise that was already darkening the delicate line of her jaw with shades of dark red and a hint of violet. The flesh around her neck was also blemished, as if something had put force there with great pressure.

Inuyasha's throat tightened and his hands fisted tightly before he forced them to relax at his sides; he didn't want to scare her even further with his anger. It wasn't a hardship to put two and two together and a single glance toward her vehicle with smoke rising out of the open hood told him her plans to escape had been temporarily thwarted. No doubt those two idiots had made her night even worse and put her even more on edge.

He had half a mind to turn around and leave, but the other, prouder half wouldn't let him abandon this woman who was in desperate need of some help. Perhaps it was a weakness, but he'd always had a soft spot for women and he harbored a _very_ large hate for women abusers. Besides, not to jump the gun or anything, but he'd probably be doing her a huge favor.

That is, if she decided to trust him. By the looks of it, she was seconds away from either bolting into one of the fields bracketing the road, or locking herself in her car. Neither option boded well.

She was still keeping her distance, looking at anything but him, eyes bouncing and darting around frantically and it astonished him how patient he was being. It had never been one of his strong suits, after all, and to think a little waif of a woman had suddenly turned him into the most patient man in the world puzzled the hell out of him. Perhaps it was how frail she seemed, or that he had a penchant for wanting to protect those weaker than him, but whatever the case, he was grateful and didn't question it.

Her caramel-colored eyes still would not stay on him for more than a few seconds and it obvious she was still nervous, though he noted her heart rate had calmed somewhat. She didn't say anything, crowding against her car, worrying her bottom lip and still looking like she was battling her flight or fight responses. Inuyasha waited to see what she would do, however he really hoped she wouldn't try and run.

After another minute, his patience was rewarded when her gaze finally found and stayed on him this time; he took a few experimental sniffs and was relieved to discover she was starting to wind down, perhaps realizing after he just continued to stand there that he was going to let her go about this at her own pace. He knew forcing any kind of reaction out of her would only end up very badly and he wanted to avoid that if possible. For some reason the thought of this woman being scared of him bothered him greatly but he didn't dwell on the thought much.

Skittish cinnamon eyes met concerned amber and Inuyasha ducked his head a little. Christ, what the hell did one say in these types of situations? He had literally zero experience with this type of shit, but he had to do something. He couldn't let her stay out here all night after what she'd been through.

Gathering his thoughts, Inuyasha figured he should start with the basics first. "…You okay?"

Fucking stupid question. Of _course_ she wasn't, but what the hell else could he say?

Thankfully, though, she didn't look at him like he was mentally challenged and simply stared at him with those wide brown eyes before giving a small, almost imperceptible nod.

Relieved, Inuyasha nodded back. "Alright." He paused, trying to think of something to reassure her that he wasn't going to hurt her, came up with squat, so just decided to bite the bullet and go with his gut. "Lemme start by saying that you call the shots here," he started, keeping his voice soft but loud enough for her to hear. She visibly stiffened but didn't bolt; that was encouraging, so he continued, "If you want me to back off and leave, I will, but I want you to know I'm here to help." He flicked his gaze over to her smoking car then focused back on her. "Mind if I take a look?"

She hesitated, biting down on her lip as she looked between him and her vehicle. A tense silence followed and Inuyasha was beginning to think she wouldn't answer when she gave a little jerk of her head then scurried back, away from the front of the car.

Inuyasha inclined his head and made his way over to inspect the innards of he car, having a pretty good idea already what it could be. He made sure to give her a wide berth and kept his movements slow, measured and his hands where she could see them. Perhaps he was being overly cautious, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He still wasn't sure she wouldn't turn tail and run any moment so he wanted to be careful.

The moon provided some illumination, but he still took out his phone and used his flashlight to see what was doing, waving his hand to disperse some of the white smoke. He could feel her eyes on him but ignored it in favor of reaching in, tinkering around for a minute, and then pulling back. "You have a blown gasket," he told her and pocketed his phone again after switching off the light. "You might have a coolant leak, or it's something else that made the engine overheat." He paused and gazed at her steadily, not at all surprised when she ducked her head and avoided his gaze. "I'd fix it, but I have no way of towing it to my place where my tools are, and there aren't any overnight tow companies around."

He let her digest that information and stuck his hands into his pockets, casually leaning a hip against the fender of her car as he regarded her silently. Even though she was staring at the ground, Inuyasha suspected she was seconds away from crying with her hunched over shoulders, tightly crossed arms and trembling form, and yep, he could smell the salty tang of fresh tears welling up.

That pang from earlier swept through him again and he grimaced, feeling like an ass for delivering the bad news, but not wanting to lie to her either. So perhaps he could have delivered it more gently, but he'd never been one to sugarcoat shit and subtlety was another one of his weaker traits. The words "soft" or "gentle" had never been used to describe him or anything he did. He was more of a take the bull by the horns kind of man, known to barely crack a smile, used to hard labor and getting his hands dirty, both literally and figuratively. There wasn't any one reason for why he'd turned out how he had, although thinking on it now, he supposed it might have something to do with his half-breed heritage. He'd long ago accepted what he was, though, and didn't care what others thought of him. He had a few close friends, and that was enough for him.

Staring at her now though, looking so small, so damn fragile and most likely seconds away from having a nervous breakdown, Inuyasha found himself wanting to tell her anything if it got her to smile at him because he just knew it would be absolutely dazzling. He found himself wishing he _knew_ how to be soft, or gentle, or whatever so she wouldn't look so damned frightened and vulnerable. Fucking hell, he wanted to take her into his arms and tell her everything would be alright—

"Alright," he said abruptly, viciously cutting off _that_ particular train of thought that had come out of absolutely fucking _nowhere_ , and watched as she jumped a little in surprise and lifted her head to gaze at him with wide, watery caramel eyes. His heart ached a little as he continued more quietly, "I'm gonna hazard a guess and say you're not up to being around a shit ton of people at the moment, so a hotel is out of the question." She winced and he wasn't surprised when she gave a few rapid shakes of her head.

"Didn't think so." Heaving a sigh, Inuyasha whipped off his cap and thrust a hand through his short silver hair, his brows dipping into a frown as he contemplated on what to do next. There was only one obvious solution to all of this, however he wasn't sure how she would react. But he had to at least try, and if she declined his offer and wanted to stay, he'd oblige and stay with her. No way in hell he was leaving her unprotected after what he'd witnessed.

With firm resolve, he tugged his hat back over his ears and focused his attention back on her in time to see her gaze quickly drop from the now concealed furry appendages atop his head to his eyes with a guilty flush. He managed to hide his amusement as he said, "Listen. I know it's hard for you to trust anybody right now, but believe me when I say I won't hurt ya none. I don't like the thought of leaving you here stranded, so if you'll let me, I can help you out."

The woman sucked in a breath, bit her lip, and after a minute, nodded for him to continue.

He cut right to the chase, never one to beat around the bush. And besides, she deserved nothing less. "My place isn't far from here. About ten minutes that way and I have a guest bedroom you can crash in for the night. In the morning you can call a tow truck to come get your car to take it wherever you want and I can take you there to meet them." He paused to let her take all of that in and even though it was dark, he could still see her eyes widen in surprise and her mouth part slightly. Clearly she hadn't been expecting that.

"It's completely up to you," he continued, seemingly uncaring, but secretly hoping she wouldn't be dumb enough to actually decline his offer. "If you decide you'd rather not trust me, which I understand given the circumstances—" He deliberately dropped his gaze to the bruise on her jaw and he saw her flush before she turned her head, "—then I'll wait here until someone else comes along that you _can_ trust and helps you. I ain't about to leave you unprotected."

Inuyasha paused and studied her, catching the way she shifted her weight and chewed her bottom lip. "You're callin' the shots, alright? I won't force you." Pushing away from the car, Inuyasha took a few paces toward his truck. "I'll let you decide and wait in my truck. Door's unlocked." With that said, Inuyasha nodded his head then leisurely made his way back to his Ford, hands stuffed in his pockets and although hidden by his cap, his ears were trained backward on her.

He didn't look back as he hopped back into the driver's seat, closed the door, got comfy and shook out a fresh cigarette from the carton sitting on the middle console. He lit up and settled in to wait for however long she decided on what to do, even if it was few minutes, or all night.

Parked as he was a little ways ahead and to the side, Inuyasha had a clear view of her in his review and side mirrors and he kept his gaze trained on her as he idly puffed away at his cig, unable to look away. Every instinct he had was screaming at him to storm out and demand she go with him, but he knew that would not end well, so he forced himself to wait right where he was. He knew she'd make the smart decision and accept what he offered. A place to crash, somewhere safe and out in the middle of nowhere; he had a feeling she'd like the isolation.

And whaddaya know, his hunch was correct; a few moments later he watched through the door mirror as she disappeared behind her car and lifted the hatch, grabbed something, and shut it again before going to the front with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder and closing the hood. She hesitated and stood there for a moment, and he wondered if she was having second thoughts. But then she shook her head, retrieved the keys from the ignition and locked things up before striding over to his truck.

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he straightened in his seat and revved up the engine. He rolled both windows down with a press of a button and didn't look over as the passenger door swung open and a slim figure hopped in. He waited until she was buckled in and then he waited still, one hand on the wheel, the other on the gearshift, ready to put it in drive at her signal.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that her hands were folded in her lap, her head was bowed and she was worrying her lip again, but he was also very pleased to note that her scent was considerably more pleasant now that most of the fear had leeched out of it. Vanilla and honey was what came to mind when he took a few discreet sniffs and he felt something loosen in his chest as he took it in.

Then he saw her take a deep breath, lift her head, and without looking at him she have a single nod.

Wordlessly Inuyasha stuck his half-finished cig back between his lips, shifted into drive, and eased off the shoulder back onto the pothole-riddled road.


	2. Chapter 2

**A note about Inuyasha:** When I first started this story, I had a very clear image of how I wanted this AU's version of Inuyasha to be; I wanted him to be rough and gruff, but someone who exudes a quiet strength that Kagome is easily able to recognize. He's someone who's used to hard work, getting his hands dirty, and yeah he's seen some shit, but you'll learn about that later. I wanted an element of mystery, but someone still approachable. I wanted to go for a "I'm lonely, but I don't want to be" sort of vibe and I hope I managed to pull that off. See where I'm going with this? Lol.

Yes, he _does_ smoke in this story. I apologize if you don't like that, but it's part of the image I wanted to portray, and you'll learn why he does in a later chapter. I suppose in short I wanted a rough 'n' tumble type, but gentle when it truly matters. On the outside, he looks mean, and scary and unapproachable. On the inside though, he's a big softie who likes to protect those weaker than him, loves his niece, is a closet comedian, and has a secret love affair with bacon. So don't worry; I still kept some aspects of the dogboy we all know and love. I wouldn't change him _completely_ , of course! :)

I really hope how I portray him doesn't dissuade some people form reading, because even though I did say I hate this fic (okay so that was a boldfaced lie lmao) I am really, _really_ proud of how this story turned out, and I've been working on this for literal months now.

If it turns out that my Inuyasha is not your cup of tea, that's fine. But I _do_ hope you'll give him a chance. :)

The interior design/decor of Inuyasha's house was _loosely_ inspired by the Bartlett ranch house in the show _Heartland._ (I love that show and I'm addicted to it ;adjfa;dfahdfal)

 **You Rescued Me**  
 **Chapter two**

The ten-minute ride to his house was quiet and uneventful but he didn't care, and he suspected his guest didn't either. She had her head leaned against the door and her eyes closed as the wind caressed her face and played with the stands of ebony hair that hung down and for the first time Inuyasha wondered how old she was. Now that he was closer, he could deduce she couldn't be much older than him, perhaps a few years younger, even. The stress of the night, however, made her look much older and abruptly he found himself wanting to deck the motherfucker who had put those bruises on her. How _dare_ he hurt such a beautiful, fragile creature? Women were supposed to be treasured, cherished, and protected, not used for fucking punching bags. Without them, literally nobody would be alive on this godforsaken planet and he had the fucking balls to—

Abruptly Inuyasha realized he was growling and instantly he cut the sound off with guilty wince, flicking his eyes over to the woman beside him. She was staring at him in alarm, her eyes wide and he couldn't help but notice how she'd shrunk against the door in an effort to put some distance between them.

Aw, shit. He'd gone and done the one thing he vowed that he wouldn't do and now he felt like absolute shit. "Sorry," he muttered and focused ahead once again, his hands tight on the wheel. "It wasn't…" He cleared his throat. "That wasn't because of you. I was just—" He stopped himself before he could finish and clamped his jaw shut, not sure it would be a good idea to admit what he'd been thinking and bring up horrible memories for her.

But then, taking him by surprise, she gradually relaxed again and gave him an expectant look, head tilted curiously to the side, so he obliged her. Slanting her a cautious look, he flicked his finished cigarette out the window and rumbled, "I was just thinking how about much I'd like to deck the asshole that did that to you."

Surprise flared in her eyes as her hand came up to flutter over the bruise on her jaw and over her neck. Then her eyes dimmed, she turned away and Inuyasha mentally cursed.

Clenching his jaw in anger aimed at himself, Inuyasha flicked his blinker on and hung a right onto a considerably smoother road. A minute later he slowed down and turned left into his dirt driveway that led up a slight incline to his two-story ranch house. He'd bought it solely because he had no neighbors for miles and it was isolated and set back from the road, even though there was minimal traffic this far out in the country.

As he pulled up to the wraparound front porch, Jaxson lifted his head and started wagging his tail from his location sprawled on the porch before the steps. He heard a soft gasp as he put the truck in park and cut the engine and a glance told him his impromptu houseguest had spotted the large dog and the look of delight that lit her face had him briefly spellbound.

Then Jax released a happy bark and whatever trance Inuyasha had been in was broken. Glad that his dog wouldn't pose as a problem for the skittish woman, Inuyasha opened his door and hopped out, not really surprised when she lingered in the cab and simply stared out the window as he made his way over to greet the wolf-like canine.

Despite his size, Jaxson still acted like a puppy whenever he came home and he was all excited energy, tail whipping back and forth ferociously, standing up on his hind legs as he knelt down and then barraging his face with a thousand licks of hi, dad. Inuyasha took it all without complaint, rubbing his sides vigorously and scratching the pointed ears similar to his own. He slid his gaze to the side, looked into the cab of his truck and as if that was what she was waiting for, his guest finally exited and made her way slowly over to them.

Excited at the opportunity to make a new friend, Jaxson predictably left his side and trotted on over to her, all happy panting, wagging tail and lolling tongue as he nudged her hand with his big nose for pets. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat and knelt down to give the big dog some lovins.

Watching from the porch, Inuyasha saw her smile for the first time and his heart skipped a beat in his chest. Her caramel eyes, before looking so dim and lifeless, were bright with amusement and affection as Jax licked her face and the sound of her soft laughter was the sweetest melody.

Realizing he was staring, Inuyasha shook himself out of it and brushed past the pair to retrieve her bag from the floor of the cab. He frowned at how light it was but didn't comment as he shut the door and went to crouch beside them, extending his hand to scratch behind the dog's ears. Jax gave his hand a lick then continued snuffling and nosing his new friend, eager for more attention. "This is Jaxson," he murmured and said dog's ears perked up at the sound of his name. "He's a big fluffy idiot, has a habit of stealing my bacon when I'm not looking, and likes to pester Rain until she gets sick of it and chases him around." He gave his dog a pointed stare.

Jax barked at him and wagged his tail.

While Inuyasha just looked deadpan, his female guest giggled again and softly asked, "Rain?"

A little startled to hear her voice for the first time, Inuyasha blinked and stared at her but recovered quickly. He shook his head and rumbled, "Tomorrow." He didn't think she was up for a tour at the moment, not when she looked dead on her feet and like she could sleep for the next week. He stood up, slung the strap of her bag over his shoulder and offered her a hand without thinking. Before he could retract it, though, she surprised him for what seemed like the nth time that night and grabbed it without hesitation and instinctively he hauled her up with no effort at all.

Jax darted ahead of them and zoomed up the stairs to wait at the door and she spoke up again. "What breed is he?"

Inuyasha decided that he liked her voice and doubly liked the fact that she was feeling comfortable enough to talk to him. "Native American Indian," he replied and opened the front door, stepping into the open mudroom that led directly into his kitchen as Jaxson zoomed off to god knows where. The soft glow coming from the stove light he'd left on provided just enough illumination for her to see by as he ushered her in then closed the door behind her. Then he paused, shot her a speculative look, and with deliberate movements Inuyasha slid the deadbolt home and twisted the lock on the knob.

The look she gave him spoke volumes of her gratitude and he nodded in reply. Jax took that moment to come skidding back into the kitchen with one of his well-loved toys in his mouth and promptly sat down in the middle of the kitchen floor, placing his toy right between his paws before tilting his head and looking the very picture of A Good Boy.

"He's beautiful," she whispered. With the dim lighting from the stove, she could make out the gray and white shades with some scattered brown of his long fur and it was truly striking just how much the canine resembled that of his wilder ancestor.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, you wouldn't be saying that after seeing how much he goddamn sheds," he muttered more to himself than her but judging by the badly stifled snicker, she'd heard anyway.

His dog started using the "look at me, I'm cute" card and used to his dog's shenanigans, he ignored him and focused his attention back on his lovely houseguest. While clearly still recovering from this nightmare of a night, she was a bit more relaxed now as she glanced curiously around his home, however that could be because of the bone-deep weariness he sensed in her, all of the stress starting to really take its toll and he didn't even need his nose to tell him she was completely exhausted.

Still, before he took her upstairs, he needed to make sure she was taken care of in all aspects. "Hungry? Anything to drink?"

She shook her head, hesitated, then shook it again and avoided his eyes.

Inuyasha studied her silently for a moment then nodded. "Alright." Despite her answer, though, he still ventured over to the fridge, grabbed a bottled water and took a few sips for himself before gesturing for her to follow and crossed the hardwood floor into the living room. Tomorrow he'd show her around, that is if she wanted, but for now he figured it'd be best if he showed her where she'd be sleeping. The shuffle of soft moccasins told him she was right behind so he hung a left and headed for the stairs, nearly getting knocked over by Jaxson as he bounded ahead of them and raced down the hall.

He gave her the guest bedroom that was right next to his. "Make yourself at home," he said as he went forward and flicked on the lamp on the nightstand. Jax zipped in and jumped onto the bed. "I wasn't talking to you, Fluff," he deadpanned as the canine circled a few times in his nightly routine for sleep and was rewarded by a quite laugh and his dog's soft whuff.

Shaking his head, he deposited her bag on the bed and discreetly set the bottle of water on the nightstand. "Bathroom's right across the hall. Feel free to take a shower, or whatever. If you get hungry, help yourself to anything in the kitchen, I don't care."

Inuyasha watched as she sank down onto the bed and a second later Jaxson's head plopped down onto her thigh. Her smile was small and tired but genuine as she stroked the dog's head fondly and Inuyasha wondered when the hell his dog had become such a ladies man. Er, dog. The only other person he could think of that he'd taken to so quickly was his mother. Not that he was complaining, of course; if Jax's company eased even a fraction of her distress, he supposed he could deal with his loyal companion of eight years forgetting that he existed.

He inwardly snorted then said, "Jax," and knelt down as without hesitation the large dog hopped down and loped over to him. Scratching behind his pointed ears and around his neck, Inuyasha told his dog, "Keep an eye on her for me, alright? I'm counting on you to protect her."

Jaxson blinked at him and then leaned forward to lick his chin.

A ghost of a smile twitched at the corners of his lips. "Good boy," Inuyasha murmured and with a final scratch to his dog's chin, he stood up. Jaxson returned to the bed and made himself comfortable, stretching out with a gusty sigh and going still.

Inuyasha turned amber eyes her way and locked with caramel depths. He opened his mouth, closed it, and sighed. "Goodnight," he murmured and turned to leave.

"W-wait? …Please."

Inuyasha stopped and turned back around, his face blank, but not unfriendly as he gazed expectantly at her with his hands in his pockets.

She was staring at him and biting down on her lip, looking a little uncertain and once more surprising himself, Inuyasha waited patiently for whatever she had to say. But it wasn't long at all until she seemed to steel herself and hesitantly ask, "…What's your name?"

Inuyasha considered her quietly with no change in his expression before answering simply, "Inuyasha."

She fell quiet and although Inuyasha was curious, he didn't ask for her name in return. He figured she'd tell him in her own time, when she was ready to stop being anonymous.

"Inuyasha," she murmured so quietly he almost didn't hear her and his ears trained forward under his hat to catch her soft voice. When she locked eyes with him again, they were wide, misty and the breath caught in his throat at the utter trust he found swimming in those cinnamon depths. "Thank you _._ " The smile she offered him wavered as she tried to keep her emotions in check and just like that Inuyasha's emotionless façade cracked.

His face softened and honeyed eyes grew warm as he gazed at her then with a sigh, Inuyasha took off his hat and ran a hand through his short choppy hair, amazed at this little slip of a woman's strength. "If you need anything," he began, voice a little gruff but no less sincere, "I'm right next door."

Inuyasha didn't say anything more than that but he didn't need to; his lovely guest nodded, closed her eyes as her shoulders started to shake and he took that as his cue to leave. The door closed with a soft _click_ and Inuyasha forced himself to walk away as the sound of muffled sobs reached his ears and went straight to his aching heart.

 **-X-**

Kagome woke up to a dry mouth, a pounding head, and the sound of somebody snoring softly beside her.

It was the last one that caused Kagome to jolt upright with a choked cry and scramble off the bed as fast as she could, nearly tumbling to the floor in her haste to get away. She spun around and threw her hands up without thinking, prepared to defend herself—

Only to be met with the lazy stare of a large and familiar furry dog that was lying comfortably on her bed. He blinked at her before stretching his jaw in a wide, tongue-curling yawn and that was when Kagome remembered where she was and what had happened last night.

The relief was so great she sank to the floor, her legs unable to support her and she closed her eyes as a soft whimper escaped her mouth. She pressed a hand to lips and took a shuddering breath, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, and then nearly screamed again when something cold nudged her cheek. Her eyes flew open to find her bedmate sitting in front of her and giving her the equivalent of a doggy smile, tongue lolling and tail wagging back and forth.

Kagome issued a watery laugh and wrapped her arms around the gray and white dog, burying her face in his soft fur. "Thank you, Jax," she whispered, recalling how he'd patiently let her cry into his neck last night and basically use him as her own personal snuggle buddy. She received a fond lick on her cheek in response and she gave another husky chuckle before leaning back and kissing his snout. "Good boy."

Evidently recognizing those two words, Jax tossed his head and danced around, wagging his tail and giving a few soft barks before suddenly freezing and staring at her raptly, as if waiting for more praise.

Kagome laughed genuinely that time and framed his doggy face in her hands. "Such a good boy!"

A loud, pleased bark echoed off the walls and Kagome watched in amusement as Jaxson spun around in circles before abruptly taking off faster than a bullet, zooming out of her room through the cracked door and disappearing down the stairs.

Shaking her head, but not without a smile, Kagome wiped at her damp eyes then heaved herself back onto the bed. Unfortunately the movement reminded her of the pounding headache currently ricocheting in her skull and she winced, bringing a hand up to rub her forehead. Wrinkling her nose at the cotton-like texture in her mouth, Kagome cracked her eyes open and peered around the room. "Ugh, what I wouldn't give for some—"

Kagome froze as her gaze landed on the nightstand beside the bed and stupidly her eyes began to water. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she reached out and grabbed the little white container that sat innocently beside a bottle of water and a trembling smile slowly curved her lips. Blinking rapidly as her vision grew blurry, Kagome gave a shaky sigh and thought about how strange it was that a complete stranger had given her more kindness in compassion within the first hour of knowing him than her boyfriend— _ex-_ boyfriend had in all of the four years she'd been with him.

Thinking of that wretched man who had caused her to end up in this predicament and most likely being the source of her current headache brought another deluge of tears and she huffed in annoyance, quickly dashing her hand across her eyes. Dammit, she'd cried enough over that worthless piece of trash! He didn't deserve her tears, he didn't deserve _anything_ from her anymore and Kagome resolved to put him out of her mind, at least for now.

Sniffling, Kagome shook out two capsules of the Ibuprofen Inuyasha had, at some time this morning, put there for her to find and washed them down with a swig of the bottled water he'd also left for her. She smiled, wondering if he really was that perceptive or if he was just plain sneaky.

Deciding it didn't matter either way because she was grateful all the same, Kagome ended up drinking half the bottle, not even realizing she was so thirsty, before setting it down with a sigh of satisfaction. She glanced out the window, wishing she still had her phone so she could check the time, but she hadn't wanted to bring it with her when she left since it was under his name and she didn't want anything that belonged to him. By the amount of sunlight she could see, Kagome judged it to still be early morning, perhaps 8 am at the latest.

Scowling once she realized her thoughts had turned back to him again, Kagome shook her head and stood up, thinking a shower sounded positively divine right about now. She retrieved her toiletry bag from her duffel and peeked out into the hallway, not at all surprised to find her host's bedroom door wide open and empty. For some reason she'd suspected him to be an early riser, and it looked like she was right.

Crossing the hallway and entering the bathroom, she set her bag on the sink and turned on the water in the shower, getting it nice and hot before shucking her clothes. But then she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and she gasped, her eyes going wide as she leaned forward and lifted a shaking hand to her face.

God, she hadn't realized… Seeing her reflection for the first time since Naraku had struck her, Kagome was taken aback at how terrible the bruise looked. It had turned an angry dark bluish-purple overnight that spread from the right side of her jaw to under her chin; no _wonder_ she had a headache and it hurt to talk! Her astonished eyes flickered down to her neck and she winced at the circle of discolored flesh, shuddering as she recalled the feeling of his hand squeezing the breath right out of her lungs. Well, that explained the sore throat.

Kagome braced her hands on the sink and took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes, forcefully pushing those thoughts from her head. She _had_ to stop thinking about it, about _him_. He was poisonous, toxic to her health, mentally _and_ physically, and she'd be damned before she _ever_ let him get to her again. She couldn't believe it had taken Naraku actually _hitting_ her for her to wise up and leave, but now that she had, she didn't regret it. Their relationship had been going steadily downhill for the last two years and now things have come to a head, and she couldn't be more satisfied with her decision to leave.

It took a moment, but she was able to regain her bearings and she stepped under the hot spray of the shower, washing away the proverbial dirt, her ex's violent touch, and everything bad that had happened last night. As the water sluiced down the drain, she pretended that all of the negative memories attached to last night went with it, leaving her with a sense of cleanliness that was wholly refreshing.

Twenty minutes later and donned in comfortable shorts and a forest green t-shirt, Kagome was feeling much more like herself as she wandered down the stairs in moccasin-clad feet. Since she hadn't been able to last night partly because she'd been tired but mostly because it had been too dark, she paused to admire the décor of the living area. The walls reminded her of a log cabin and the floor was polished hardwood, covered with a large oriental area rug in shades of dark reds and gold. An old fashioned fireplace took up the far wall, the brick mantel giving the room a rustic, charming look that made Kagome want to curl up on the comfy looking couch and snooze the day away. His entertainment center was top notch – of course – and the large bay windows provided a gorgeous view of open field and blue sky.

 _Inuyasha definitely has good taste,_ Kagome thought as she ventured into the kitchen and she had to smile upon spotting what was on the small two-seater table. Her heart gave a curious little flutter as she picked up a piece of toast and munched into it, eyeing the rest of the meal of eggs, bacon and sausage. While everything looked delicious, Kagome didn't think her stomach would be up for it and she nearly whimpered as her eyes landed on the fresh pot of coffee sitting on the counter.

"Screw it," she muttered a second later, snatched the empty mug on the table and marched over to pour herself a nice hot cup o' joe. "Mmm," Kagome sighed as she lifted it to her lips and took that first blessed sip; it was the perfect temperature.

From somewhere outside she heard Jaxson bark followed by a man's deep timbre and without even thinking about it Kagome found herself crossing the kitchen, entering the little mudroom then with her coffee in hand, she exited the house into the pleasantly warm July morning. She spotted him instantly over by the fence that started at the barn and extended outward, using the hose to wash out some buckets and he was talking in low tones to Jax, who was trying to eat the water from the hose, and to the absolutely gorgeous creature that kept lipping at his hair and hat.

Kagome's eyes lit up with delight and smiling, she descended the few steps and meandered her way over to him, clutching her coffee with both hands. He looked damn fine in a pair of torn jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off the spectacular muscles in his arms, and she couldn't help but notice he hadn't bothered to shave this morning, his jaw still darkened attractively with stubble and she very suddenly wanted to run her fingers over the roughness. He was wearing the worn hat again from last night and she suspected he used it to keep the sun out of his eyes more than a fashion statement.

 _And the dust out of those adorable ears of his,_ she thought and had to bite her lip to stifle the giggle that welled up.

Inuyasha heard her before he saw her and after giving the black feed bucket one last rinse, he set it down and then slipped the open ended hose, still dispensing cold water, into the large water trough on the other side of the fence. Rain snorted and tried to grab his hat again but he thwarted her with an irritated grumble and gently shoved her long nose away.

"She's beautiful," Kagome remarked as she came to a stop beside him and reached out to stroke her palm down Rain's soft muzzle to the even softer nose. The Paint horse nickered and happily accepted the attention for a few seconds before stretching her neck out and snuffling at the new person in curiosity. Kagome's smile widened and she stroked that strong neck, marveling at the softness.

"She's a pain in the ass," Inuyasha returned but the way he slipped his hand under the brown and white mane to give a few fond scratches belied the careless words.

She laughed and his heart felt lighter. "What's her name?"

"Rain," he replied and leaned back against the fence, crossing his arms and keeping an eye on the water trough; he didn't want it to overflow. "She's my niece's." Giving her a quick once over, the damp hair pulled into a thick braid hanging over her shoulder and the subtle scent of cherry blossoms suggested she'd taken a shower and Inuyasha had to consciously resist the urge to inhale her scent deeply, glad that he detected no fear or exhaustion.

He didn't elaborate any further but when she failed to hide the flash of disappointment that crossed her face before she looked away, Inuyasha grimaced and mentally cursed himself. He'd never been much of a conversationalist, never really seeing the need to waste energy on needless chatter. Besides, he wasn't really good with the whole talking thing and living alone with nothing but animals for company hadn't given him much practice in that aspect.

But staring at her now, he couldn't ignore the guilt that swept through him and abruptly he felt like an ass for denying her the simple pleasure of idle chatter. It wasn't like talking really required that much effort, and he didn't want to make her feel like she was a burden after the nightmare she'd been through, or like she was an annoyance. On the contrary, Inuyasha _liked_ having her around, which was strange because he also liked his solitude, but he didn't dwell on it too long. If she was looking for a distraction to keep her from thinking about previous events, he'd do his best to oblige and in the meantime try not to be…well, himself and offend her somehow.

Mind made up, Inuyasha cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him, and explained, "Rin's eleven years old, started asking for a pony at about five years, then for her birthday last year her dad finally caved, but with a few stipulations." He rolled his eyes. "Since she obviously couldn't keep a damn horse where they live in town, my bastard of a brother pretty must just showed up here with the animal one day, _told_ me it was staying here, no asking involved, then fucking left with no other explanation." He scowled but Kagome knew it wasn't directed at her. "He's such an asshole sometimes I can't even believe we're related. If it weren't for Rin I wouldn't want anything to do with him." He snorted, and then growled when Rain shoved her nose next to his face and started nibbling his hair. He swatted her away and the horse snorted in annoyance, stomping her hoof.

"Yeah, yeah, back atcha, ya pissy mare."

Kagome bit her lip to stifle her giggles. "So…Rin and Rain, huh?"

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes again. "She likes to go around and say 'I need some R and R time.'"

"That's adorable," Kagome remarked and hid her smile behind her coffee mug as she took another sip.

"It's annoying."

"I take it she's watched Spirit a couple of times."

He snorted at the under-exaggeration.

While Kagome tired not to choke on her coffee as she snickered, Inuyasha shook his head and fought a smile of his own. It was nice to see her looking happy; it was a completely welcome change from last night's frightened disposition. "Anyway, it was a damn good thing who ever owned this place last apparently had a barn animal because it already had a stall. I just had to spruce it up a bit." He paused. "After making Sess pay for the supplies."

"So, you take care of her?"

"No."

She gazed at him expectantly, clearly waiting for more on the subject, and he inwardly kicked himself for already forgetting his silent vow. Hadn't he _just_ decided to not be an ass and not be his usual antisocial self for five goddamn minutes? "Rin comes by every morning before school to feed and turn her out, then after school she'll show up to clean the barn a bit – her payment for boarding her here – feed her again around 5 pm, and if she has the time, take her for a ride. A lot of the time the brat skips mucking her stall, so _I'm_ stuck doing it, but it gives me something to do, so." He shrugged.

Kagome nodded and watched the brown and white creature as she lowered her head and investigated the water hose filling up the trough. "It's very nice of you to keep her here for Rin."

Inuyasha shrugged again. "S'not a big deal. Not like there's no room for her, and Sess pays for all her expenses. Besides," he said as Rain nudged his head with her nose and he let out soft sigh as patted her shoulder. "She's sorta grown on me, and I'm pretty sure Miss Attitude here is attached to me, too." And as if to prove that point, Rain made a few soft grunting noises and laid her head on his shoulder with a big gusty sigh.

Kagome could completely relate to that. Even after knowing him for only a handful of hours, _she_ was growing attached to him too, and it was a little alarming at how much that didn't bother her. It _should_ have had warning bells going off in her head, she _should_ be running for the hills at the mere implication that there could be something deeper going on here, but the thing of it was, Kagome didn't feel threatened at all. Despite being a man of few words, Inuyasha was…easy to talk to. And maybe it was _because_ he didn't talk much that she was so comfortable around him, but whatever the reason, Kagome felt safe, fully able to relax for the first time in a very long time and she was reluctant to give that up.

The Paint mare suddenly lifted her head and snorted in agitation, shaking her mane once and flicking her tail. Inuyasha frowned but the playful growl he heard next answered his silent question and he rolled his eyes. Jax had crawled through the fence and was currently doing his most favorite pastime of provoking the poor horse, running around her legs and nosing under her belly.

Kagome giggled behind her coffee mug. "I see what you meant now when you said he likes to pester her."

Inuyasha stared at his dog like he was a lost cause. "He probably ain't ever gonna stop, either, because Rain never hurts him. The most she'll ever do is shove him down with a rough head-butt and chase him around, but Jax loves it because he thinks she's playing with him. And in a way, she sorta is. Despite what it looks like, they're best buds."

Rain snorted again and pranced around before backing up and nudging Jax's side with her big nose. The dog released a few excited, playful growls and zipped underneath her again and then the chase was on, Rain swinging her big body around and taking off after him.

Kagome watched them go with a fond smile and would have been content to stand there all morning in companionable silence with him, but then Inuyasha cleared his throat and she glanced over at him curiously. She wasn't prepared to be met with intense amber eyes gazing at her and her heart skipped a beat in her chest as a soft flush stole across her cheeks.

He studied her quietly for a moment, the brim of his cap shadowing his eyes but she could still feel the way they bore into her own. "How you feeling?" he finally asked, his voice a low rumble that caused a not-so-unpleasant shiver to crawl along her spine.

Regathering her scattered wits, Kagome sucked in a breath and gave him a smile. "I'm…much better today, thank you."

He visibly relaxed and gave a short nod, relieved. Then quiet reigned once again and so he didn't feel so awkward just standing there silently, Inuyasha strode the few paces over to the side of the barn and twisted the knob to cut off the water. He started rolling the hose back up, thinking he still needed to get some hay down from the loft—

"Kagome."

Inuyasha snapped his head up and stared at her in open surprise.

She blushed and ducked her head. "My name is Kagome. I'm…sorry I never told you last night. I guess I just…" She trailed off and fiddled with the lukewarm mug of coffee in her hands, staring down into the dark liquid.

"Don't."

Kagome blinked and lifted her gaze back to his. "Huh?"

He wasn't looking at her as he coiled the hose with practiced ease, hooking the length under his elbow and winding it around. "Don't be sorry for not telling me. After the hell you went through, you deserved a little anonymity." He slid the neat coil of hose off his arm and draped it over the metal hook.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly and then a smile slowly curved her mouth. "I…suppose you're right. I never really thought of it that way."

"Hard to think about much of anything after—" Abruptly he cut himself off and shot her a slightly panicked look.

Her smile turned sad and she shook her head. "Yeah. I suppose I had more than enough reason to be distracted."

Relieved he apparently hadn't fucked up by saying the wrong thing, Inuyasha nodded. Now that the subject was breeched, however, he was reminded of the phone call he'd made earlier. "I called the nearest tow company this morning," he started. "Gave them the location of your car, and they told me they'd have a truck out there within the next hour or so. That was"—he checked the time on his phone—"just about an hour ago, actually, so I should be getting a call back soon."

Kagome wondered why the good news didn't lift her spirits. "I see," she said and stared down into her now cold coffee. "I guess…I'll be out of your hair soon, then." A pang went through her chest and though she tried to tell herself she didn't understand it, Kagome knew why she was suddenly feeling so…empty.

For some reason those words elicited an achy hollow feeling in the middle of his chest and Inuyasha absently rubbed the spot, suspecting why he suddenly felt thus, but refusing to admit it, even to himself.

Falling quiet, Kagome watched him walk back over and stack up the buckets he washed out earlier. Her smile faded and a tight knot of anxiety formed in her chest. Inuyasha had been nothing but considerate toward her, unbelievably patient, had even opened up his home to her, and here she was not even having the decency to be honest with him. She'd wanted to repay him for all of his kindness somehow, and she supposed she could start with telling him everything that had happened. He deserved nothing less after what he'd done for her.

"Inuyasha," she started but when she looked up she couldn't find him anywhere. She frowned and opened her mouth to call for him again, but a nearby "In here" had her walking forward and ducking into the barn through the open side door. Kagome paused because she still couldn't see him, but then suddenly a bale of hay dropped heavily a few feet in front of her and she jumped in surprise with a quiet gasp. Her half-demon host followed shortly thereafter and landed with a grunt beside the bale. It took Kagome a moment to realize he'd jumped from the loft and not from the rafters.

"That's handy," she commented in amusement and thought she saw Inuyasha's lip kick upward briefly.

"Keh." He slipped his fingers beneath the twine and heaved it up with little effort before carrying it over to Rain's stall.

Kagome stared. Weren't hay bales supposed to be super heavy? He was carrying it like it weighed nothing! "Color me impressed," she muttered to herself and this time she missed the slight upturn of Inuyasha's mouth.

"Did you need something, Kagome?" he asked abruptly and then immediately hoped that hadn't come across as impatient or annoyed. His ears flattened beneath his hat and he cursed himself. Damn, but his people skills sucked. With a little more force than was necessary he yanked a muck rake from the wall and wheeled over a muck bucket.

It must have sounded normal to her, however, because she didn't look offended, but she did suddenly look…ashamed? Inuyasha frowned and stopped before he entered Rain's stall. Leaning the rake against the door, he turned to face her fully and leaned back against stall door, hands in his pockets. He wanted to tell her she didn't need to be ashamed of anything, but waited to see what she would say first.

Seeing that she had his undivided attention, Kagome sucked in a breath and looked him right in his startling amber eyes. "I…owe you an explanation," she began but Inuyasha was already shaking his head before she could finish.

"You don't owe me anything, Kagome," Inuyasha tried to tell her but she wasn't having it.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I do. You've already done so much for me in just the short amount of time I've known you, Inuyasha, and the only way I can think to repay you is with complete honesty. I need to tell you…what happened. And I'm not doing this because I feel obligated, or pressured, or anything like that. I want you to know because you deserve the truth after sticking your neck out for me."

Inuyasha wanted to point out that those two punks hadn't even been the slightest bit of threat to him but he stayed quiet and waited, allowing her to explain. And despite himself, he _was_ curious, even though he had a feeling he'd end up getting pissed from hearing about how some asshole had purposely hit an innocent woman.

"Before I get to all of that, though, I want to apologize for my behavior last night," she began and stared down into the dark contents of her coffee mug as she gathered her thoughts. "I wasn't…myself, and it was like I was…I don't know, looking at myself from someone else's point of view, or something. I was there, but not. And I—"

" _No._ "

Kagome started at his vehement interjection and her mouth parted slightly.

Golden eyes, swimming with something Kagome couldn't quite identify, burned into her own brown depths so intently she felt her heart stutter in her chest. "Don't you _ever_ apologize, to me, or _anybody_ else for acting the way you did. What happened wasn't your fault and I'm pretty damn sure anyone would have acted strangely or different after getting fucking punched in the face from somebody you thought you could trust. So there ain't nothing to apologize for, you understand me?" He crossed his arms and stared her down, daring her to object and Kagome felt a curious fluttering in her stomach at his passionate reasoning.

And then stupidly she felt like crying because it felt so _good_ to have someone stand up for her and defend her honor. Or something like that. Whatever, Kagome was just so grateful to have met this man, suddenly feeling foolish to have ever doubted or mistrusted him.

Despite her best efforts, her eyes welled up with tears and through blurry vision she watched Inuyasha's face twist into an expression of panic, his eyes going wide and his entire body tensing. "Aw, shit, no don't—I didn't mean—"

"He's never hit me before," Kagome admitted, her voice soft and Inuyasha snapped his jaw shut. "For the entire four years we were together, Naraku hadn't even hinted that he wanted to hurt me, or hit me. He wasn't even verbally abusive, he wasn't…he didn't drink, or have anger issues or anything like that. But…" She hesitated, then sighed and laid it all down. "For the past two years, our relationship had been…well, it wasn't like it used to be. More fights over stupid things, we hardly showed affection for one another anymore, barely even talked…it was just going downhill.

"I've never once felt threatened, though," she continued. "Or scared, or doubtful. Nothing extreme ever happened to make me want to leave, so this…" She vaguely gestured to her face and Inuyasha forced himself to take in the mottled flesh, feeling familiar anger boil in his gut. "This came out of nowhere. We were getting ready for bed, and he…well, he wanted sex, and I didn't. So I said no, he got pissed and—" She shrugged. "Maybe it was drugs but I can't be sure. I mean he _had_ been acting a little strangely the night before, sort of zoning out at odd times, snapping at me for absolutely no reason, and spending an abnormally long time in the bathroom but it was nothing too extreme to make me immediately start thinking, 'oh my god it's drugs,' but I didn't stick around to ask because I didn't care. I just knew I needed to leave.

"But anyway," she continued and lifted a hand to swipe at her eyes, sniffling once. "Right after it happened, Naraku started apologizing, telling me he didn't know what came over him, it'll never happen again, you know, all that bullshit. But it was all just noise to me. I walked away and started packing a bag because I'd always told myself that if something like that ever happened to me, I would leave. I didn't want to be one of those girls who stayed with their abusive boyfriends because if he did it once, he'll do it again. So I packed, and he kept talking to me, trying to get me to stop, but I ignored him. He didn't like that so he threw my bag across the room, grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the wall." She frowned as her hand came up to flutter her fingertips across the bruised flesh of her neck. "That was when I got scared because he was…he was squeezing and I couldn't breathe and I remember…God, I remember—"

She cut herself off with a choked sound and Inuyasha had to physically stop himself from wrapping her up in his arms and begging her to stop because this was obviously too hard for her. But he dug his claws to his palms and clenched his jaw so hard it ached. After a moment she composed herself and continued, her voice thick with emotion, "I remember his face…it was terrifying. He— _he_ terrified me. He was a completely different person then, someone I didn't recognize and I just kept thinking I had to get out of there. Then, like a spell had been lifted or something, his face suddenly cleared and he let go. He looked…horrified at himself but I didn't stick around to see what would happen next. I grabbed what I'd managed to pack, put on the closest pair of shoes, grabbed my keys, and ran."

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I didn't have any place in mind to go. I just…drove. My family lives hours away out of town, my best friend's shacked up with some guy she met and not answering her phone…I had nowhere to go. And then my car broke down on that back road, those two guys showed up, and if you hadn't stopped and scared them off—"

"But I did," Inuyasha cut her off that time and she gasped, her eyes shooting open and locking with his. "And I'd do it again." Keeping his gaze on hers, he lifted a hand and tenderly wiped away a wayward tear from her cheek with a sweep of his clawed thumb, the urge to touch her too great to ignore.

Kagome released a strangled sound that was half sob, half gasp and grabbed his hand with one of hers, holding on tightly as more tears leaked out of her eyes and streaked down her cheeks.

Inuyasha let her hold his hand for however long she wanted, wishing he could do more, because the sight of her like this was killing him. The temptation to beat the fucker who hurt her into a bloody pulp came back with a vengeance and the growl that erupted from his throat promised all kinds of pain if this no good piece of shit named Naraku _ever_ showed his face to him. He didn't listen to the little voice in his head telling him that he never would because she was leaving, and instead focused on the young woman before him, his growl turning into a soothing rumble in his chest while his other hand rose to very carefully brush his fingers across the bruise on her jaw.

Caramel-colored eyes fluttered open at the whisper-soft touch and she read the question in those twin pools of sunset yellow. Getting a hold of herself, but not releasing his hand, Kagome mustered up a smile for him and let out a shaky sigh, nodding once.

Though small, he could tell her smile was genuine and he nodded back, his expression softening and without thinking he stroked her cheek. A soft flush colored the skin and his mouth kicked up into a half-grin, both relieved that she hadn't shied away from his touch, knowing that the last man to touch her hadn't been so gentle, and extremely gratified that he could make her blush.

Kagome sighed, leaned into his touch, and Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, anything, but before he could utter a single word the shrill sound of his cell phone ringing pierced the silence between them and the moment was gone.

Inuyasha's hand dropped and Kagome hastily scrubbed at her cheeks and eyes to rid of the damning evidence as, not without a grumble of annoyance, he fished the mobile out of his pocket and checked the screen.

Sniffling one last time, Kagome lifted her gaze just as Inuyasha accepted the call and held the device up to his face. "Yeah?"

He listened for a minute, and then his eyebrows popped up into the fringe of his bangs before they dipped into a puzzled frown. "What?" He sounded bemused and Kagome's own brows furrowed slightly. Who was he talking to? "Yeah, I'm positive." Pause. "Are you sure? Nothing's there?" Whoever was on the other line must have answered in the affirmative because Inuyasha's expression darkened and a growl erupted from his throat. " _Shit._ Yeah, alright. No, I believe you." There was another pause, and then his eyes cut to hers. "Don't worry about it. Thanks, Hachi." He hung up, stared at his phone with that frown still in place, and then pocketed it again with a sigh.

Beyond curious now about that peculiar exchange, Kagome ventured, "Inuyasha? What was that all about? Is everything okay?"

Inuyasha stared hard at her for a moment and then revealed, "That was Hachi. He owns Tanuki's Towing."

A wave of foreboding washed over Kagome and she stiffened. "Did-did he…"

"Your car is gone, Kagome."


	3. Chapter 3

I am just...absolutely floored by how much positive feedback this story is getting and I just love and appreciate you all so much thank you all!

 **You Rescued Me**  
 **Chapter 3**

Kagome froze and the color drained out of her face. "Gone?" she whispered. "What…what do you mean gone?"

His frown deepened and he took a step closer, ready to catch her because she looked about ready to collapse. "Hachi himself went to the road I found you on last night but he said there wasn't any car parked on the side of it. Anywhere. Nothing in the fields, or any ditches, not even any car parts lying around. So somebody either towed it themselves and stole it for parts or—"

"He has it," Kagome whispered, her face deathly pale and her brown eyes large with terror.

A shaking hand came up to unconsciously touch the tender and bruised skin at her throat. "Naraku, he—he has it, I know he does. Oh my god, he found me. He found me, he found the car—" Kagome's voice was steadily becoming hysterical, the pitch rising, her pupils dilating as the panic started to set in. The coffee mug fell from her suddenly nerveless fingers, landing on the barn floor and spilling its contents but it went ignored by both.

"Fuck—Kagome? Kagome, hey, c'mon— _shit!_ " He caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her up into his arms only to set her gently back down on the hay bale. Quickly he knelt in front of her and took her shaking shoulders into his hands, the concern writ large on his face as he ducked his head to catch her gaze. "Kagome, look at me. _Look at me._ "

His voice must have breached the fog taking over her mind because her wide, tearful eyes connected with his own and he squeezed her shoulders, his voice hard and resolved. "He hasn't found _you_ , Kagome, he found your _car_ , alright? There's no guarantee he knows where you are—Kagome, baby, are you listening? _Kagome._ "

When all she continued to do was stare at him with those impossibly wide eyes, still shaking, unresponsive, Inuyasha cursed and stood up before swiftly lifting her up into his arms and taking her place on the bale. He set her down on his thigh and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and whispering reassurances in her ear, willing her to calm, hating that he could detect the acrid stench of fear poisoning her beautiful scent.

"Kagome, listen to me," he entreated heatedly and hoped she could hear his words. "I won't let him find you, alright? You're safe here, I promise. He'll never hurt you again. Okay? I'll protect you; I won't let him anywhere near you, do you hear me? _I will protect you._ "

Something he said must have penetrated through frightened haze that had taken over her mind because gradually the shaking slowed and then with one last shudder she slumped against him and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. He felt her hands come up to clutch his shirt and he rocked her in his lap, tightening his arms around her and leaning back just enough to glance at her face. Her eyes were closed, her forehead was scrunched slightly and her breathing was a little labored, but all in all she seemed to be back from whatever hell she'd temporarily disappeared to.

"Kagome?" he breathed, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, frowning at the clammy feel of her skin against his palm. "You with me?" He tucked a wayward strand of ebony hair behind her ear and trailed his fingers gently along the line of her jaw before he could stop himself, tracing the dark bruise.

A beat of silence passed, and then Kagome sucked in a breath, let it out in a slow, steady exhale, and finally opened her eyes. He was relieved to see they were clear, though still bright from her tears, and unthinkingly he wiped away the wetness on her still pale cheek. The corners of her lips twitched as she tried to smile and she swallowed once, twice, before rasping, "Sorry."

Quickly Inuyasha shook his head. "Stop apologizing," he murmured. "You okay?"

Touched by his concern, Kagome managed a real smile that time and nodded. "Yes. I don't…know what happened." She dropped her gaze then blinked at the wet stop on his t-shirt, blushing prettily. "Oh," she squeaked, embarrassed. "Sorry." Her fingertips brushed the damp spot that had darkened the fabric.

"Keh." Satisfied she was truly okay, Inuyasha leaned back but made no effort to get up or remove her from his lap. "S'fine. It'll dry." Kagome's flush deepened and she ducked her head, causing him to frown again. "Are you sure you're—"

"Did you mean it?" she asked in barely above a whisper, her hands twisting the material of his shirt and Inuyasha knew what she meant without having to ask.

He didn't say anything until she finally grew restless enough with his silence to glance sheepishly up at him through her eyelashes and when bashful caramel eyes filled with cautious hope collided with dark honey, Inuyasha hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up so he had a clear view. He watched as her eyes widened slightly and her flush grew darker and then he rumbled, "Yeah, Kagome. I meant it."

Surprising both of them, Inuyasha boldly leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you. I promise."

 **-X-**

The axe glinted in the sunlight menacingly before swinging down with expert precision a second later and cleaving the block of wood into two neat halves. They fell to the sides with a dull thud onto the dusty ground and clawed hands picked them up and tossed them into a trailer attached to an ATV.

Another block of wood was set up to be cut and once more Inuyasha reared back and sent the axe swinging down with probably more force than was necessary, but it got the job done and two more halves of firewood were added to the steadily growing pile. Despite it being summer and really not having a need for firewood, Inuyasha needed something to vent out his pent up frustration and anger on and he figured he could give a load to his parents, sell some – it was prime season for camping and bonfires and shit – and add the rest to his own stock for the winter.

And also it felt damn good swinging that axe down and pretending it was the head of the fucker who dared put his hands on Kagome.

A lethal growl welled up in his throat as the blade descended once more and he brought it down so forcefully the two halves of wood shot out to the sides and the blade embedded into the old tree stump he used as a chopping block. Inuyasha grunted and gave a few good yanks, but the thing didn't budge and he cursed before giving a mental "fuck it" and kicking the thick stump in disgust. Upon further inspection he noted the axe was buried halfway into the old wood and he snorted. Whatever, the trailer was getting full anyway and he needed a break.

From his sprawled out position on the ground nearby, soaking up some sunshine, Jax lifted his head and stared at him.

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze. "What're you lookin' at?"

Jaxson blinked, yawned, and went back to napping.

Grumbling under his breath, Inuyasha sighed and reached up and behind him to grab a fistful of his shirt and tug it off, knocking off his hat in the process but ignoring it as he used the dirty tee to mop up the sweat on his face and neck. He slung it over his shoulder and stalked over the ATV, grabbing a half-full water bottle and finishing the contents as he plopped down into the seat and then chucking the empty into the trailer to take care of later.

Then with a deep sigh, Inuyasha fished his cigs out of his pocket and lit up, the familiar burn of the smoke hitting his throat as he inhaled easing the tension of his muscles. And like he knew it would, his mind ventured toward the one direction in which he'd been trying _not_ to go toward, but this time he let thoughts of the beautiful young woman currently staying with him swarm his mind. It was stupid, and irrational, and didn't make a lick of sense, but Inuyasha couldn't believe how damned attached he was to her already. Not only was she fucking beautiful with a body that had Inuyasha damn near panting with want, she was so goddamn strong, too. Despite the hell she'd been through, she still laughed, smiled, didn't let what happened ruin her life and, God, he admired the hell out of her for that. Instead of letting Naraku's abuse rule her every waking thought and her decisions, Kagome refused to let it define her, refused to sit back and let it take over her life.

The thing he admired most, though, was the fact that she'd had the brains to actually leave the moment he struck her instead of convincing herself it wouldn't happen again and staying with him. She hasn't listened to his lies or bullshit he spewed from his mouth and got the hell out of there, even though her heart must have been breaking. Four years was a long time, after all. Four years of memories, happy moments and laughter, of a love that she'd thought would last forever. Or maybe it was more like two years, since she'd said the last two hadn't exactly been paradise. Despite that though, a life you shared with someone for four years was still difficult to forget.

Familiar jealousy roared through him at the thought of Kagome being with anybody else and Inuyasha growled, teeth clamping own on the cigarette between his lips as once more his eyes were drawn to the barn, the longing hitting him hard and swift. Dammit, but he had no fucking right to be jealous. He'd just met the woman for god sakes, and even if she did make his heart race, his brain to short-circuit and his blood to boil, he doubted she would ever feel the same way, and not just because her last relationship had turned sour.

She had to know by now that he wasn't all human. If the claws, eye color and hair haven't given it away, he was positive his ears did and the few times he'd taken his hat off around her, he hadn't failed to miss the way her eyes darted up and caught the twitching movement of the trait that marked him a half-demon. And she was either really good at hiding her disgust at his half-breed status, or…she actually didn't care he was a half-demon.

Inuyasha prayed it was the latter because…he wanted her to stay with him. And he was a fucking horrible person because when Hachi had told him her car was gone, he had felt a rush of guilty relief because it meant she'd be staying longer, even though it also meant that she was potentially in danger again from her ex, but he kept telling himself, even if it _was_ to make him feel better about it, that it didn't matter because he _would_ protect her. Inuyasha didn't want to let her go and he wouldn't let that twisted son of a bitch touch her.

Abruptly he scowled and reached up to pinch the cancer-stick in his fingers, exhaling with rough growl and watching the smoke curl upward and dissipate. Fan- _fucking_ -tastic—not only was he a jealous asshole, but now he was a jealous and _selfish_ asshole with a possessive streak.

Wasn't _he_ a goddamn prize.

Groaning, Inuyasha dropped his head into his hand and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head and gritting his teeth. Fuck, but how could such a little slip of a woman affect him so much? And in such a short amount of time? He'd thought he had been content living alone on his plot of land, taking care of Jax and Rain, and not worrying about much of anything. But then Kagome came into his life and suddenly he can't imagine his home without her in it. However brief it was, he liked seeing her in his house, in the bedroom he'd given her. He liked seeing her in the barn. He fucking loved that she adored Jax and Rain too, that they appeared to like her back, and it was astonishing, but he liked having someone to protect, too. He hadn't realized how damned lonely he was before Kagome, and now…now he couldn't picture his life without her in it, and yeah it was selfish, and crazy, and momentously stupid given he'd only known her for a not even a full day, but…

"I'm a fucking idiot," he whispered and wondered if noon was too early to start drinking because he could _really_ go for a cold beer right about now, and not just because it was hot as balls out.

Inuyasha was distracted from his musings when Jaxson suddenly lifted his head and stared toward the driveway with rapt attention, his ears perked and nose twitching. Then a second later he scrambled to his feet and started barking just as the sound of tires crunching over gravel reached Inuyasha's ears and he turned his gaze to his driveway in time to watch a familiar black jeep crest the hill his house sat on.

He didn't move as the vehicle came to a stop beside his truck, taking a drag from his cigarette then pinching it between two fingers and staring at it dispassionately as he blew out the smoke in a steady exhale. A car door opened and closed and footsteps approached as Inuyasha stuck the fag back between his lips and propped his elbows on his knees, hands dangling between his thighs as he stared at the dusty ground at his feet. A pair of sneakers came into his view and he sighed.

"What do you want, Miroku?" he mumbled as Jax trotted over to greet the visitor.

His best friend obligingly gave the canine some ear rubs with a fond smile before facing the half-demon and arching a brow at him. "Hello to you, too," he said dryly.

Inuyasha flipped him off.

Miroku snorted. "Aren't _you_ in fine form today." He stuck his hands in his pockets and considered his half-human friend thoughtfully, violet eyes speculating but non-accusing. "You never called me back last night." It wasn't a question, but it required an answer nonetheless.

"What are you, my mother?" Inuyasha grouched, finally lifting his head and aiming a scowl at the dark-haired man.

Miroku was unfazed, used to his friend's gruff and oftentimes temperamental attitude. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" the half-demon grunted and glared off to the side.

"I've known you since we were children, Inuyasha," Miroku remarked, sounding exasperated. "I'm fairly confident I can tell by now when something has happened."

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh yeah, and how can you tell?"

Miroku leveled him with a deadpan look and crossed his arms. "You mean _besides_ the fact that you're grouchier than usual today and your cigarette is down to nothing and you haven't even noticed?"

Inuyasha blinked at him and grabbed the cig with his fingers. He was right; nothing but the orange filter was left and Inuyasha sighed in defeat, reaching behind him to stick the butt into the tin can he kept in the ATV's cup holder. He should have known Miroku would know something was up. He'd always been perceptive, ever since they were kids, and Inuyasha could say with certainty that the human man probably knew him better than he knew himself.

Deciding there wouldn't be any point in delaying the inevitable – if there was a woman involved, Miroku _would_ find a way – Inuyasha abruptly stood up and walked over to swipe his hat off the ground, slapping it against his thigh a few times to get the dust off, before shoving it back over his ears. With a jerk of his head he gestured for his friend to follow him then wordlessly headed for the open barn entrance, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

Frowning, Miroku trailed after him, a little disquieted at his friend's odd behavior, and hoping that whatever he was going to show him would help shed some light.

Inuyasha propped his shoulder against the doorjamb, crossed his arms, and waited.

Coming up beside him, Miroku followed Inuyasha's gaze and out of everything he could have possibly imagined, finding a beautiful woman grooming Rain and talking to the mare quietly was definitely _not_ something he would have considered.

His eyes widened, his mouth dropped, and all he could do was stare. Since her left side was facing them, his eyes instantly zeroed in on the very noticeable bruise darkening the skin of her jaw and it felt like he was punched in the gut, suddenly feeling weak. His hand shot out and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder for support. He didn't think he would, but Miroku was glad his friend didn't protest and allowed himself to be used as a leaning post of sorts.

"Christ," Miroku muttered, definitely unprepared for the sight of a woman who'd obviously been abused. "Is she—how—" He couldn't grasp a single thought to voice aloud and stuttered over his words, but thankfully Inuyasha knew what he was trying to say.

Inuyasha's voice was low, not wanting to attract Kagome's attention yet and reveal she had an audience. "I came across her last night during our call," he explained, not once taking his eyes off of her. "Her car broke down and she was being harassed by two drunken idiots. Told her she could stay with me until she figures out what to do next." Not the whole truth, but not lying, either. He didn't want to tell him the circumstances that had brought her to that back road; it wasn't his story to tell. And judging by Miroku's initial reaction, Inuyasha wagered he already had a pretty good idea, anyway.

Recovering from his bout of brief but intense nausea, Miroku sucked in a breath and released Inuyasha's shoulder to thrust a hand through his hair, his face grim as he studied the woman who'd yet to notice them discussing her. He didn't question the half-demon on his decision to host the woman; despite the gruff exterior he liked to portray, his friend had a heart of gold and had always harbored a soft spot for beings weaker than him and took it up on himself to protect them if he was capable. It was one of the best traits about him, and one Miroku admired.

However, he never thought he'd see the day where Inuyasha, the tough-as-nails, scowling, and grouchy half-demon, would take in such a delicate creature as an abused woman.

"Where is her car now? Hachi's?" Miroku asked, sensing the need to keep their presence from registering and keeping his voice soft as well.

When Inuyasha didn't answer, Miroku frowned and glanced at him. His friend's jaw was clenched, a dark scowl was on his face, and his entire body had tensed. A feeling of dread washed over him; that did not bode well.

Fearing that he'd be unable to keep quiet as he explained, Inuyasha spun around and walked away. The footsteps behind him told him his friend was following and when he was sure Kagome wouldn't be able to hear them, he turned back around and is face was composed once more. "Hachi went to pick it up himself," Inuyasha stated when he reached him. "It wasn't there. She thinks—" He stopped and cringed, unwilling to air out Kagome's dirty laundry, as it were. "She has an idea of why it's missing, and I'm…helping her figure out the next step." It was vague, but the best he could do, and hoped Miroku accepted it.

Thankfully he did. Miroku only nodded and crossed his arms, looking thoughtful. Then he sighed and looked Inuyasha straight in the eye; it startled the half-demon slightly at how serious his friend looked, though he supposed even the biggest jokers could be serious when the time called for it. "While I don't know the whole story, and I won't ask you to tell me, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that she's running from whoever did that to her face."

Inuyasha grimaced, but nodded. Damn perceptive human.

"I thought as much. Is she going to press charges or has she already?"

Inuyasha frowned and looked toward the doorway from whence they came. "I'm not sure. I didn't ask, and she hasn't brought it up."

"You might want to mention it, then," Miroku mused aloud, also staring at the doorway. "It will add an extra layer of protection to her, and I'm sure knowing the police are out looking for him will ease her mind somewhat."

Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the barn, rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes. "Yeah," he muttered. What Miroku said made sense, but he was still reluctant to bring it up, afraid she might have another panic attack.

"You're not going to work, are you?" Miroku questioned, already suspecting the answer.

The silver-haired half-demon shook his head. "I called off this morning and told Totosai to just take it out of my personal time since I thought it'd just be a day, but after Hachi called and said the car is gone, I texted the old man and said I'm taking a week of my vacation time. I dunno how long this is gonna take, and I want…" He paused, and then added in a low murmur, "She needs to be protected."

Miroku nodded gravely, his heart going out to the beautiful woman Inuyasha had taken in. No woman _ever_ deserved to go through what she had. "Indeed she does, my friend. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help. I _will not_ let the scum who did that to her get away with it." His eyes flashed with steely resolve, determined to bring justice to that which was wronged, and Inuyasha admired the hell out of him for it, glad and so goddamn grateful that he had a friend like Miroku he could depend on.

"Thanks, Miroku," Inuyasha rumbled, and when Miroku stuck his hand out, he clasped it firmly, giving a curt nod. "Knew I could count on you. Just…keep it on the DL?"

Giving his best friend's hand a squeeze, the dark-haired man returned the nod. "Of course, my friend. And if there's anything I can do to help…"

"I'll keep you posted."

Reluctantly Miroku retreated to his jeep and slid behind the wheel but didn't immediately take off, pinching the bridge of his nose with a vexed frown and wondering what he could possibly do to help his longtime friend and his beautiful guest.

"What was all that about? Are you alright?"

Sighing, Miroku lifted his head and turned his gaze to the gorgeous specimen sitting in his passenger seat. He offered her a strained smile, suddenly feeling older than dirt after his conversation with the half-demon. "I'm fine," he assured. "My friend, on the other hand…" He sighed again. "I can't share the details, but it seems his lady friend is in some trouble and it's really weighing on him. I've never seen him so enamored with a woman before, and just for that alone I offered my assistance should he require it. He deserves some happiness in his life, as I have found some of my own."

With that he reached across the console and covered her hand with one of his, giving her one of his charming smiles.

She blushed but smiled back, wondering how she had lucked out in finding such a thoughtful and generous man like him. Didn't hurt that he was devilishly handsome, too.

He nodded to the phone in her lap. "Any luck?"

Her smile faded and she sighed, shaking her head. "No, still nothing. It's so strange…this isn't like her. From all those missed calls, you'd think she'd answer right away when I called back."

Revving up the engine and shifting into reverse, Miroku backed up until he was facing the road again then shifted into drive and headed back down the driveway. "Has this happened before?"

She frowned, magenta eyes swimming with worry for her friend. "Once ore twice. I know sometimes her sorry excuse for a boyfriend will steal her phone and deliberately ignore my calls because he doesn't like me and most of the time he'll just turn the phone off because he gets sick of me calling over and over, but this…I don't know, am I being paranoid?" She opened her messaging app and sent out yet another text to her best friend: _call me asap!_

"No," Miroku immediately reassured and once more took her hand in his. "You're just concerned for your friend, dearest Sango. Just like I am for Inuyasha and his friend, and I want to help. It's completely natural." He turned right at the end of the drive, then hung a left.

Relaxing into her seat, Sango smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Do you want me to take you to her apartment so you can check on her?"

Sango contemplated that for a minute, and then shook her head. "Mm, thanks, but no. It's probably just Naraku being a dick again." She rolled her eyes. "I keep telling her to break up with that asshole, but she always makes excuses for him."

Miroku frowned. "It doesn't sound very healthy."

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't think so either, but I guess as long as she's happy." Sango sighed, and then shook her head and tipped him another smile. "Anyway, I'm sure she's fine and probably just wanted to rant about her stupid boyfriend again. Now let's go get some chow, I'm starved!"

Chuckling, Miroku grinned and brought her hand up to his lips. "As my lady commands."

 **-X-**

After his friend left ten minutes later, Inuyasha stood watching the jeep roll away down his driveway until he disappeared, his mind slightly at ease now that he had someone else he could depend on, but he still wasn't any closer to a solution to his problem. Or rather, _Kagome's_ problem; he had a sinking feeling in his gut that her dirtbag of an ex-boyfriend was getting very close to discovering where she was, and when that happened, her safety would be jeopardized. He couldn't— _wouldn't_ allow that to happen. Not on his watch, not while she was under _his_ protection.

First things first, though. Heaving a sigh, Inuyasha turned around and headed for the barn where Kagome was still grooming Rain, his ears picking up her voice talking in gentle tones with the mare, and he had to smile. She'd truly bonded with the animal, and he had to admit, he was relieved and glad she seemed to be settling in nicely. Of course he knew eventually she'd have to leave and the thought sent a pang through his chest, so he forcibly shoved those thoughts away to dwell on another time.

The sight that greeted him when he walked into the barn gave him pause and something warm bloomed in chest, chasing away the previous chill that had rooted there at the idea of her leaving, and Inuyasha emitted a rough exhale. Her forehead rested on Rain's long nose while her hands stroked the softness of her muzzle and her eyes were closed. The mare appeared completely at ease with the woman's closeness, remaining still and offering her the comfort Kagome so desperately needed and silently Inuyasha praised the oftentimes volatile mare for her rare show of gentleness.

Then Kagome smiled, Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat, and Rain swung her head around to level her dark eyes on him. Kagome pulled back and followed her gaze, her own eyes widening slightly when she saw him, though her smile didn't fade.

"Hi," she greeted while Rain gave her own hello by snorting and pawing the ground once.

"Hey." Inuyasha closed the distance between them and lightly scratched the area under the horse's forelock. Rain snorted and lifted her head, decided his hat looked like a tasty snack, and lipped at it curiously. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned back, gently shoving her head away but she kept coming back, determined. "Dammit, my hat ain't a snack."

Rain ignored him and went for his hair instead.

Inuyasha snorted, retrieved one of the treats he kept in his pocket for this exact reason and offered it to her on the flat of his palm.

Kagome laughed quietly as the mare, instantly distracted by the tasty treat, lipped it off his hand and munched away. "You know, I read somewhere that it could be she thinks you need a little grooming," she teased him, stroking the Paint's long neck fondly.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha crossed his arms and it was then that Kagome realized her half-demon host was _quite_ shirtless. "Probably, but she needs to quit it. Believe it or not, she's not very disciplined, because Rin lets her get away with a lot of shit, like the hair thing. I'm gonna talk to Sess about hiring a trainer to work with her, or something." He shrugged and directed his gaze to the woman, but found her attention focused somewhere lower than his face and his eyebrows rose in amusement, secretly pleased.

Kagome already knew that Inuyasha was physically fit. If she hadn't been able to guess just from his arms alone, thick with muscle and obvious strength, she'd _definitely_ been able to tell when he'd cradled her in his lap earlier. Although she had been distracted with other thoughts at the time, she could clearly recall how solid he'd felt against her, his chest firm and warm, his arms steel bands wrapped around her, protecting her, remembering how safe she'd felt in those arms. His thighs had felt like granite beneath her and she blushed because the thought of his thighs made her think of _other_ things and she _really did not_ need to go there.

So, yes, Kagome had been expecting a nice sculpted chest lightly furred with fine silver hair, wasn't surprised that it tapered down into a lean waist with lines of delicious muscle contouring a defined abdomen, had even imagined there would be a line of silver hair that disappeared into his jeans that her eyes greedily trailed down before she could stop herself.

What she hadn't been prepared for, however, were the scars.

His chest and abdomen were littered with small silvery scars, as if someone had taken a knife and slashed at him repeatedly. What really drew her attention, however, were two significantly larger ones. Even with his arms crossed, Kagome could make out the shiny scar tissue of a long-ago healed wound in the center of his chest, partially hidden by his arms, but enough was visible for her to note that it must have been pretty severe and possibly life-threatening since it was over his heart. The second one she noticed was on his left shoulder, and though it was smaller and slightly star-shaped with its rough edges, it was still large enough to indicate that the injury must have been painful.

Then suddenly a brown snout started nosing around Inuyasha's pockets, no doubt seeking more delicious treats, and Kagome realized that, despite having only been studying his scars, it certainly hadn't looked that way and her face flamed as she quickly averted her gaze back to his face. "S-sorry," she squeaked and promptly busied herself with continuing her earlier activity of grooming Rain, snatching a curry brush out of the kit and dragging it over the mare's belly in a circular pattern like he'd showed her previously.

Inuyasha was silent and after a moment Kagome dared to peek at his face. He was simply watching her, his face unreadable, his gaze considering and slowly Kagome relaxed. He did that a lot, she noticed. Just stared at her thoughtfully, his expression giving nothing away, but Kagome never felt uncomfortable under his quietly assessing gaze. She could find no judgment in those amber depths, no malice or disgust, nothing to hint or suggest that his thoughts were less than kind; no, what she found was always a calm contemplation so Kagome was content to let him gather his thoughts as he watched her.

Eventually, after another minute of his silent scrutiny, Inuyasha rumbled, "Don't worry about it," and the smile she sent him was so adorably shy it instantly made him feel better.

He wasn't a fool. He knew she'd been staring at more than just his naked skin, had seen the way her eyes widened, and even though he wasn't ashamed and didn't really care what people thought of his scars, Inuyasha discovered that he _did_ care about what _this_ particular person thought of them and so he'd braced himself, mentally kicking himself for not thinking to put his shirt back on before approaching.

But then the longer she'd studied his body riddled with the evidence of his time in the military, Inuyasha realized that her face held nothing but curious observation. Sure, there was some surprise, which was to be expected, and a hint of sorrow, but truly Inuyasha could not detect any signs that led him to believe Kagome was horrified or disgusted. Actually, he could still see flashes of admiration in her eyes and if that blush on her face was any indication Kagome was far from disgusted by what she saw.

And, well, shit, wasn't _that_ a turn on and a huge ego booster.

Relaxing fully now, confident in the knowledge that she found him attractive, a discreet sniff in her direction told him exactly how _much_ she liked what she saw and Inuyasha had to resist the urge to return the flattering sentiment by eyeing _her_ chest and exposed legs. The shirt she was wearing clung _very_ nicely to her form so it was a bit of a feat, but he managed to keep his eyes in neutral territory after reminding himself _again_ the circumstances of how she'd ended up here.

Shaking his head, annoyed at himself, Inuyasha reached down and grabbed a hold of Rain's halter, tugging her head back up to stop her from looking for more treats. He studied her quietly for a minute while she pretended she didn't notice his scrutiny, and then he sighed and asked her in a low rumble, "Are you going to press charges?"

Kagome froze and the hand brushing the hair on the horse's rump stilled. She bowed her head and her hair falling to shield her face prevented him from seeing her expression. Inuyasha frowned and took a few experimental sniffs, ears listening intently, but didn't detect anything more alarming than a slight spike in her heart rate, so he waited until she was ready to speak and once more wrestled Rain's head away from his jeans. She snorted her displeasure and pinned her ears.

Inuyasha flattened his own and narrowed his eyes. "Don't you pin your ears at me," he murmured and when she stomped her hoof, he scowled but before he could do anything a small hand rose and coaxed the moody mare's ears back into an upright position by lightly scratching the poll. Inuyasha blinked and eyed the woman with a look akin to astonished envy. _He'd_ never been able to soothe the horse's agitation like that before…

"I don't know," Kagome finally answered him and Inuyasha nodded, understanding her indecision.

"Alright," he allowed, keeping his gaze on her though she kept hers focused on her hand as she stroked Rain's neck. "It might be a good idea if you did," he continued carefully. "Having the police on the lookout for the asshole can't hurt, and it'd add an extra layer of protection, if you think about it. Not that you'd need it with me here, though." He said the last part with a deliberate air of haughtiness just to get her to smile and he was relieved to see it worked.

Kagome's lips twitched upward without her permission and she didn't duck her head fast enough to hide it. "Of course," she agreed and then finally lifted her head, her eyes silently telling him of her gratitude. Her smile was small, but genuine as she said, "You're right. It's a good idea, but…can it wait until tomorrow?" She bit her lip and looked so adorably hopeful that Inuyasha couldn't possibly say no.

"Yeah," he rumbled and glanced at the old analog clock on the barn wall. "Rin'll be here soon anyway to feed this pain in the ass, and I need to finish putting together wood and some other minor chores." He paused. "Will you be alright? Or would you prefer I stick around?"

Kagome deliberated, touched he'd actually put off getting things done just to make sure she wouldn't be alone, but also not wanting to be the cause his work being delayed, so she shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'd like to meet your niece, and besides, I can't be a shut-in forever, you know?" She aimed a smile at him but his frown suggested he was still skeptical.

"Are you sure?" He lifted a clawed hand and very gently trailed his fingers along the bruised skin of her jaw, his meaning clear.

A blush stole across her cheeks at the tender touch and she cleared her throat, but didn't pull away. Before she could stop herself she caught his hand and squeezed it gently, rich caramel-colored eyes connecting with deep amber. "Yes," she breathed and this time her smile reached her eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I…you really have no idea how much I appreciate you and all you've done for me. I don't know how I'm ever going to pay you back."

To her amazement, Inuyasha's cheeks colored slightly and she had to resist the urge to giggle. "Keh. You don't needa repay me. Just knowing you're safe is enough for me." Kagome's eyes widened and realizing what he'd just admitted, Inuyasha mentally cursed, but didn't take it back and carefully withdrew his hand from her grasp. "You got a phone?" he asked abruptly, hoping the sudden change of topic didn't seem suspicious.

If Kagome thought it was suspicious, she didn't comment and shook her head. "I left it at my—…well, with him because it was under his name and I didn't want anything that belonged to him. Sorry." She shuddered and then smiled when Rain nudged her shoulder with a soft nicker.

He nodded in understanding. "S'fine. Probably best you didn't bring it anyway since he could track you with it. You said he'd been acting strange, right?" He shrugged. "Paranoia will do that. If he put something in your phone to keep tabs on you, it's not something he'd want you finding out."

Kagome blinked at his logic and frowned thoughtfully. "I…never thought of that," she murmured and absently ran her hand down Rain's nose when she nudged her again.

Instantly Inuyasha felt guilty and he grimaced. He'd been trying to avoid making her remember that awful night, and here he was, probably freaking her out by saying her ex had a potential way to track her down. "Dammit, I didn't mean to—"

"No," Kagome immediately interrupted him, shaking her head. "It's okay. I'm glad you told me. I'm…getting better now dealing with what happened, and I can't expect you to treat me with kid gloves all the time, you know? So thank you. I appreciate your honesty." The smile she gave him that time was a glimpse of who she really was—sincere, grateful, and loving, and Inuyasha felt an answering warmth bloom in his chest.

He managed a crooked grin for her and nodded once. "If you need me, tell Jax to go find me. He's smart." He nodded to the dog.

Jaxson blinked at him, cocked his head, and then proceeded to start licking himself in embarrassing places right in front of them.

"…Most of the time," Inuyasha said dryly while Kagome coughed to disguise a laugh.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha gave a parting word and then turned to go divide and put away the wood and then afterward find the section of fence Rain destroyed and repair it. Hopefully he wouldn't need to replace any wood and a simple fix-it job of a hammer and nail would do.

He heard a gasp behind him and he didn't need to look back to know she'd seen the exit wound on the back of shoulder from the bullet that pierced his flesh.

First he stashed the stump with the axe still embedded in it back into the averaged-sized shed where he kept his tools, the ATV, and a bunch of other miscellaneous crap he used for farm maintenance, most of which had been _graciously_ provided by Sesshomaru since it was _his_ damn animal – sort of – that required them. Afterward he fired up the four-wheeler and moved it along with the trailer of chopped wood behind the barn where he divided up the firewood into bundles using baling twine then stacked it neatly under the crude wooden awning he'd constructed himself. He had a good stash going now and made a mental note to call his folks tomorrow to set up a time to deliver it.

Satisfied, he unhooked the trailer to leave it there and out of the way then drove the ATV back to the shed, but parked it in front and not inside before cutting the engine and getting off. He glanced at the barn, checked the time on his phone, and decided it would probably be a good idea to put a shirt on before the bus arrived with Rin, even though nobody on it could see him anyway. A quick wash-down couldn't hurt too, Inuyasha surmised as he took a discreet sniff of himself and his face scrunched up in disgust.

By the time he walked back out onto the porch with a clean shirt on and most of the dust and sweat washed off, Rin's school bus was driving away down the road and he turned his gaze to the driveway just as the girl herself crested the incline at a light jog, school bag in hand and happy smile on her face. He was glad to see she'd changed into work clothes beforehand; Kagura hated when she got her nice school clothes dirty taking care of Rain.

She spotted him coming down the steps and she altered her direction to him instead of the barn. "Hi, Uncle Yash!" she greeted and came to a stop in front of him as he knelt down to her level. "How's Rain doing?" She grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Being a pain in my ass, as usual," he played along, giving her the same answer to the same question she asked every time she stopped by and her joyous laugh was melodic. "How's school?" Besides Kagome, Rin was the only other person he ever made an effort with to not be his usual brash self around, and he really did enjoy listening to her tell him about her day. He oftentimes wondered how such a warm and happy child could come from someone as cold and stoic as his asshole brother.

"It was great! We're working with clay in art class and I'm making a small statue of Rain! We get to shape it, then bake and color it and I can't wait to show you when it's done!" She jumped up in down in her excitement and Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. She truly did love that horse with everything she had, and keeping the stubborn mare here was a small sacrifice if it meant seeing her this happy.

"Looking forward to it," he genuinely replied and Rin beamed at him again before tossing her bag onto the porch step behind him.

"Is she in the barn or do I need to go get her?"

"The barn," he responded but caught her arm when she made to leave. "Wait, Rin." She looked back at him curiously and Inuyasha sighed. "There's something I need to tell you first before you go in there."

Rin's delicate brows dipped slightly in confusion, but then her eyes widened and she looked stricken. "Is Rain—"

"She's fine," he cut her off and Rin relaxed, tilting her head inquisitively. Inuyasha chose his words carefully as he continued, "I have…a friend staying with me for a while and she's in there with Rain right now. Don't worry; she's made fast friends with her. I think that damn horse likes her more than me." He cocked a brow at his niece and she giggled at him.

"Listen." Inuyasha gently grasped the girl's small shoulders in his hands and the serious look on his face gave the eleven-year-old pause. "My friend…something bad happened to her the other night, and you'll be able to tell when you look at her."

Rin blinked and frowned again, looking puzzled. "What do you mean, Uncle Yash? Is she okay?"

Inuyasha grimaced. He'd been hoping he could avoid going into particulars, but he supposed if he wanted to prepare his niece for what she was about to see, he needed to be a little more specific.

A few minutes and a watered-down explanation later, Inuyasha watched Rin meander her way over to the barn with a slight frown, wondering when his niece had gotten so mature for her age. She'd taken the news as well as any eleven-year-old would, but he still wished someone as innocent and pure as she wouldn't have to witness the results of something so vile as domestic violence. Still, he knew seeing Kagome with the evidence of assault on her face would be a shock, so he'd done his best to prepare her for that sight, as much as to protect Kagome from answering questions she didn't want to.

And as much as he wanted to follow after the child and see for himself how things went, he knew his hovering presence would only be a nuisance and he needed to get started on that fence, anyway. So with a sigh, Inuyasha retrieved his tools from the shed, started up the four-wheeler and took off into the pasture through the open gate, his mind whirling with thoughts of his beautiful dark-haired guest, and the child that would hopefully make friends with her as she did everyone new she met.


	4. Chapter 4

Officers Yoshino and Kishio are, respectfully, Ginta and Hakkaku. Officer Yamazaki is Juromaru, however I changed his eye color to red to make him seem more ominous. Or evil, whatever. Wanted to give him a creepy vibe. Sato refers to Goshinki. (Anyone see a pattern yet? Haha)

There is a very brief mention of an Officer Kamiko; she doesn't belong to me, but to my dear friend and lover of the wolfboy **becca-the-baka** and her friend. She'll be making several other cameo appearances too!

Sorry for those of you who were looking for cute Rin and Kagome interaction! I wanted to originally, but upon thinking it over it wasn't really needed, and I couldn't really fit it in there without having it seem completely unnecessary/random. Perhaps I'll write a cute oneshot in this universe with Kagome and Rin bonding at a later time and Inuyasha is all like "OMG MY HEART"

I've received several friendly and curious messages commenting on how well I portray Rain's behavior and inquiring about the extent of my equine knowledge. I actually went to college for horses years ago (2009 to 2011) and I majored in Equine Science and Management. So yeah, I suppose you can say I know a little about them lol. I'm no expert of course, and I'm not around them daily (a sad fact that I truly detest), but they are my favorite animal and I've done a lot of reading and some stuff I do remember from my college days. :) They're absolutely gorgeous creatures and one day I hope to own some of my own!

 **Please note:** I am not familiar with police interrogation proceedings or how any of that stuff works since I've never taken a statement. However as a bit of foreshadowing, also keep in mind that Kouga is _purposely_ going against the norm because he knows things that he must keep secret. For now, anyway.

 **You Rescued Me**  
 **Chapter 4**

It was dusk when Inuyasha finally called it a day and entered his house, kicking off his boots with a sigh of relief in the mudroom and locking the door. Rain was fed and stalled with some fresh hay and water, Rin had just left with Kagura when she'd come to pick her up ten minutes ago, and he'd managed to repair the fence, or at least to an extent; it had gotten too dark to see what he was doing before he was truly satisfied with it, so he'd go out again tomorrow after driving into town with Kagome so she could take a statement and press charges.

And speaking of, Inuyasha followed his nose to the stove where he found a pizza fresh from the oven, already sliced and with a missing piece. He grinned, glad his guest had taken it upon herself to make dinner and that she appeared to be making herself at home like he'd told her to. Damn, but he…really liked the thought of her poking around his kitchen, looking for something to make and laying out a plate for him for whenever he got back. He liked it a _lot_ , actually, probably too much but at the moment, he didn't really care because he was hungry, that pizza smelled fucking amazing, and he was eager to take a load off and join Kagome where she was relaxing on the couch watching TV from what he could hear.

Retrieving a beer from the fridge and putting a still hot slice of pizza on his plate, Inuyasha sauntered into the living room, hoped over the couch because he didn't feel like going around it and promptly flopped down onto the soft cushions with a grunt before kicking his feet up onto the coffee table and taking a huge bite of his pizza. He heard Kagome giggle and he cast her a sidelong glance with a strand of cheese hanging out of his mouth and that time she outright laughed, her dark eyes dancing with amusement.

Curled up in the corner of the sofa with her legs tucked to the side, she looked mighty comfortable in the pajama pants she'd had on last night with the hems covering her dainty bare feet and her hair piled up into a messy bun. She hadn't changed her shirt, and Inuyasha wondered how much she'd managed to pack before deeming it enough and fleeing her ex. He should probably tell her where the washer and dryer are and maybe…maybe he'd make a call tomorrow morning, too.

Grunting, Inuyasha used a claw to hook the cheesy goodness and lift it back into his mouth, tipping his head back.

"Charming," Kagome teased him and took a sip of the Diet Pepsi she'd pilfered from the fridge. "I hope you don't mind," she continued and he swallowed his mouthful before turning his head to gaze at her with a puzzled frown. She bit her lip and dropped her eyes, idly flicking a fingernail against the tab of her soda can. "It's silly, but I wanted to have something ready for you when you came inside because you were working hard all day today, and I just…I guess I wanted to earn my keep since you're letting me stay here, even though it's just a frozen pizza. I mean it doesn't even take that much effort to put it in the oven and—I guess it's kind of stupid, isn't it? And I probably should have asked before nosing around in your kitchen to make something and—"

Without any warning Inuyasha lowered his legs, set his plate on the coffee table and pushed himself across the couch to sit beside her before reaching out and gently cupping her chin in his hand. Kagome gasped and snapped her gaze to his, a dark flush spreading across her cheeks upon discovering Inuyasha's face was suddenly _very_ close to hers.

"Kagome," he said slowly, deliberately, as he stared hard into her eyes. "For however long you're here, this is your _home_. You don't need to ask for permission, or earn your keep, or any of that bullshit. I don't expect you to do anything but take care of yourself while you're here, and if that turns out to be weeks, or, hell, even months, then so be it." His expression softened then and he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I told you to make yourself at home when you first got here, and I meant it. Understand?"

Kagome's blush grew impossibly darker and she gave an imperceptible nod.

Inuyasha's lips twitched and his eyes flashed mischievously. "'Fraid I can't hear you," he rumbled and dropped his hand to poke her belly. "Say it with me now. _Thiiiiis iiiissss myyyy—_ "

A smile broke out across her face and she playfully shoved away his hand. "Alright, alright!" she laughed and reached up to tug down on the brim of his hat and covered his eyes.

"Oi," Inuyasha grunted and yanked his hat off only to shove it down on her own head. It immediately slipped down to cover half of her face since her head was smaller – plus her ears were on the _side_ of her head – and Inuyasha chuckled at how cute she looked. Also he couldn't deny he liked the sight of her wearing his hat.

"Hey!" she protested with a laugh and took it off, but only to adjust the strap in the back then set it back on her head with its more snug fit. "There." She grinned at him, he snorted, and they both settled back in to watch whatever Kagome had chosen. Kagome couldn't help but notice Inuyasha didn't move back to the to the other end of the couch and instead put his feet back up onto the coffee table and leaned back with a sigh, stretching his arm out along the back of the couch behind her and nursing his beer with his other hand.

Immensely pleased with this new arrangement, Kagome hid her smile behind her can of soda as she took a sip and focused on the screen, not really seeing what was playing since her mind was occupied with thoughts of the half-demon sitting beside her. She snuck a glance at him as he finished off his pizza and wordlessly Kagome got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Though he didn't look back, his ears tracked her, listening carefully, and when she came back with two more slices of pizza he didn't say anything. When she sat down again however, he silently tapped the brim of his cap on her head and claimed a slice for himself before taking a big bite out of it.

Kagome took the gesture for what it was and tipped him a smile in return before munching on her own slice. They sat in companionable silence for a while as they ate their dinner, the TV playing some rom-com Kagome didn't know the name to, not for the first time wondering how it is she felt so comfortable around someone she'd just met. She couldn't ignore the feeling of complete rightness sitting here with him, how…utterly normal it all felt and she secretly hoped her feelings were not one-sided.

It was during a commercial advertising a brand of toilet paper that she broke the quiet. "Your niece is an absolute delight, by the way." She smiled as she recalled the adorable and friendly eleven-year-old. "Very smart, too. I think she told me every random fact about horses she could think of and she gave me a mini lesson in equine anatomy." She laughed softly and out of the corner of her eye she caught his half-grin. "I like her."

"She's a sweet girl," Inuyasha opined and took a swig out of his half-empty bottle of Coors. "Blessed with her dad's smarts and her mom's looks. Thank god," he muttered the last part to himself but she heard it anyway and gave a soft snicker. He shrugged, unrepentant, and she rolled her eyes but not without an indulgent smile.

"She didn't ask about them," she said softly a minute later, idly tapping her finger against her soda can. Then she cast him a sidelong glance from under her lashes, a smile flirting with her lips. "I can't help but wonder why."

Inuyasha's ear flicked and he kept his eyes trained on the flat-screen. "Couldn't tell ya," he said shortly and gulped down last of his beverage, seemingly nonchalant.

Unable to keep it from surfacing, Kagome ducked her head to hide her pleased smile and uttered a low "hmm." She drank the last of her Pepsi, set the empty on the table, and then taking a chance, Kagome slowly eased herself against Inuyasha's side, blushing fiercely, and refusing to meet his gaze when he turned his head to regard her curiously.

Amber eyes gazed in slight surprise down at the young woman leaning against his side and, well, shit, didn't _that_ give him the warm and fuzzies. He could feel how tense she was, no doubt hoping she wasn't being too forward or something equally ridiculous, and well he'd have to put her mind at ease, hadn't he. Besides, he liked the feeling of her slight weight against him; reassuring, warm, and _damn_ she smelled good.

Shifting his weight so that the curve of her frame fit more snugly into his, Inuyasha dropped his arm from the back of the couch and draped it over her shoulders, his claws grazing the flesh of her arm. Kagome gave a soft gasp but then she melted into him with a sigh, her lips curving up into a content smile even as her blush darkened. Inuyasha felt warm, solid against her softer curves, and his scent was intoxicating: a little heady, sort of dark, and _all_ man.

All in all this was definitely something she could get used to, and she tried _very_ hard not to think about the fact that someday, probably sooner than she'd have liked, she would have to give this up and leave this safe haven she was lucky enough to find herself in.

Inuyasha didn't know how long they sat there for, saying nothing, watching the rom-com that had been on earlier turn into a drama and he hadn't even realized how late it was until he felt Kagome's head suddenly fall onto his shoulder. He glanced down, and even though the bill to his hat hid her face from view, he knew she was sound asleep from the steady beat of her heart and her deep breaths. And maybe it was foolish, but the fact that she trusted him enough to fall asleep around him, _on_ him, even, caused his throat to tighten and his stomach to do stupid little flip-flops.

Shaking his head and sucking in a breath, Inuyasha used the remote to shut the TV off and then carefully so as to not wake her up he slid his arms beneath her small frame and lifted her into his arms before standing. Jaxson, who'd been dozing on the floor, scrambled to his feet and followed him as he made his way to the stairs and ascended to the second floor. He kept stealing glances at the woman in his arms, admiring her pretty features relaxed in sleep, the way her soft lips were parted slightly and the contrast of her dark lashes resting against smooth, creamy skin.

 _Dammit, I need to stop this,_ he thought to himself even as he continued to drink her in, swallowing the lump that suddenly developed in his throat, making it hard to breathe. Cursing himself to hell and back, Inuyasha forced his eyes away from her and entered the bedroom he'd given her, noting how only after a day the entire room smelled like her. Gritting his teeth he laid her gently on the bed and removed his hat, placing it on his own head for lack of anywhere else to put it before covering her with a blanket.

Jaxson hopped up, circled once, twice, then settled down with a sigh beside her legs, ever the loyal watch dog.

His chest feeling tight, Inuyasha sighed roughly and bent to brush a tender kiss across her forehead. "Goodnight, Kagome," he whispered, then forced himself to walk away, even when everything inside of him was screaming at him to crawl under that blanket with her, take her into his arms and never let go.

 **-X-**

The next morning around 8:30, freshly showered and donned in a white cotton skirt and blue tank top – she was supremely glad she'd managed to grab summer apparel – Kagome descended the stairs feeling a little nervous for the day's events but also determined and as a result her stomach was a mess and her nerves were all out of whack. She entered the kitchen and was a little surprised to find Inuyasha leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in hand and feeding Jax a piece of bacon.

Kagome stifled a laugh and crossed her arms, her mouth kicking up into an amused smile. "'Steals your bacon,' huh?" she quoted him, raising a single brow.

Inuyasha looked at her, then down at his dog. "Busted," he said as Jaxson devoured the meat in less than a second, licked his chops, and stared up at him eagerly, waiting.

Shaking her head she wandered over to assess the spread of breakfast foods on the table. The guy liked his bacon, and usually Kagome would be all for that, but she didn't dare today while her stomach was so off. "You know bacon's not good for dogs, right?" she questioned before snagging a piece of toast and nibbling at it.

He shrugged and scratched the dog behind his ears. "Yeah, but even if I hadn't given him some, he really would steal it. He's a thieving little glutton, you'll see."

Jaxson huffed, as if protesting that statement, then apparently deciding he'd have much better luck elsewhere, he shuffled on over to Kagome, sat at her feet, and stared at her.

Kagome blinked down at him. "Nice try, doggo." She tapped his nose and laughed when Jax vigorously investigated the digit, searching for any trace of tasty food, and when he found none, he sat back with a snort and shot her an accusing look.

Smiling in amusement at the dog's antics, Kagome leaned a hip against the table and idly tore off a piece of toast. "So when are we leaving?" She popped the toast into her mouth and leveled him with a patiently inquisitive look.

Inuyasha frowned at her. "Whenever you want," he answered then promptly asked, "That all you're eating?"

Either Kagome completely missed the disapproval in his voice or chose to ignore it as she replied with an apologetic smile, "My stomach feels sort of off this morning because of nerves so I'm afraid to eat anything heavier."

He nodded though his frown didn't lessen any. "You didn't eat much yesterday," he observed, crossing his arms and studying her intently.

Kagome wrinkled her nose and protested, "I had some pizza…"

" _Half_ a slice and you gave your second one to me."

"…I wasn't hungry?"

His frown deepened and Kagome sighed, setting the unfinished piece of toast on the table. "You're way too perceptive for your own good. You know that, right?"

He raised his brows at the accusation and shrugged, looking unrepentant, and Kagome avoided his gaze as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Look, can we just…leave now, please? I'd rather get this done and over with so I'm not worrying about it all day and working myself into a nervous wreck."

Inuyasha regarded her silently for a moment, golden eyes watching her fidget uneasily beneath his gaze, until finally he emitted a sound that was something between a growl and a sigh and then strode over to the sink to dump the lukewarm contents of his mug. "Half hour drive to town," he said gruffly. "If we leave now we'll get there in time to miss the morning rush." He turned around, eyed the plate of bacon still sitting on the table, and then promptly swiped up the few strips and shoved them into his mouth.

Jax growled his displeasure at his owner's audacity.

Inuyasha ignored him, shoved his feet into his boots and walked out the door like he hadn't just mercilessly teased his dog by eating the last few pieces of his favorite treat in front of him. Jaxson stared at the door for a minute before giving a displeased grunt and abruptly taking off after him, expertly zipping his large body through the doggy door installed on the front door.

There was a bark and then, " _Dammit_ , Jax!"

Kagome tried to muffle her laughter by smashing a hand over her mouth, but when she heard an irritated, "I can _hear_ you, Kagome," she lost it and doubled over laughing.

Ten minutes later they were on the road, Kagome was feeling pretty good about what she'd chosen to do, and her stomach was actually feeling a little better. Actually she was a little hungry now that she didn't feel like anything she ate was going to come right back up, but there wasn't much she could do about it now, she so stayed quiet and thought longingly about the bacon Inuyasha had hoarded this morning.

Sitting beside her with one hand on the wheel and the other draped out the open window, said half-demon flicked the ashes to his cigarette out the window and Kagome smiled to herself as she recalled the consideration he'd shown her earlier concerning the tobacco sticks. And then a second later her face flamed when she remembered _where_ that particular conversation had led.

 _Kagome watched curiously as Inuyasha stuck a cig between his lips and went to light it but then suddenly paused and turned his head slightly to look at her. She blinked._

" _Sorry," he muttered and lowered his hand, tossing the lighter back into the cup holder and removing the fag from his lips. "Force of habit."_

 _Kagome blinked and then shook her head. "No, don't be sorry. You don't have to hold back on my account. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been staring." She offered an apologetic smile._

 _Inuyasha eyed her carefully then grabbed his lighter again. "You sure? I won't if you'd rather I didn't."_

 _She shrugged. "It's fine, really. The smell doesn't bother me, and it's your vehicle, besides. Plus I imagine it's hard to fight addiction."_

 _He grunted and lit up, inhaling once. "It's not an addiction," he explained and finally put the truck in drive, making a wide circle and rolling down the driveway. "I can stop at any time."_

 _That bit of information caused a frown to mar her features and Kagome eyed him curiously. "Then why do you smoke? It's not exactly a healthy habit and wouldn't it be a waste of money?"_

 _Rolling down the window, Inuyasha pinched the cig between his fingers and exhaled before answering without looking at her, "Nicotine doesn't have the same effect on demons that it has on humans. Whereas it's like a poison to your guys' bodies," he placed it back in his mouth and used both hands to turn the wheel right at the end of the drive, "it's more of a relaxant to ours."_

" _Relaxant?"_

" _Stress reliever," he clarified._

 _She still didn't look convinced and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really," she drawled. "And what reason do_ you _have to be so stressed?"_

 _Inuyasha seemed to stiffen slightly and his hands briefly tensed on the wheel, but then he relaxed and rolled to a stop at the end of the road. He idled there and he seemed to be waiting for something. Frowning Kagome looked left and right, but didn't see any cars coming and turned back toward him to ask if something was wrong, only to gasp softly in surprise._

 _Inuyasha was staring intently at her through half-lidded whiskey-colored eyes that sent shivers crawling along her spine, and once he was sure her attention was focused on him, he slowly removed the cigarette from his lips. "Trust me," he rumbled, his voice a husky growl as he slowly his gaze trail down her body in a show of deliberate interest before dragging it back up to her flushed face. His eyes flashed wickedly as he growled, "I got_ plenty _reason."_

 _Then he faced forward once more, turned left and cruised on down the road, puffing idly away at his cig and acting like he_ hadn't _just sent her heart racing in her chest by suggesting he harbored…frustrations._

"See somethin' ya like?"

Kagome was abruptly snapped back to the present by Inuyasha's amused voice and blinked her vision back into focus to find him regarding her with amused amber eyes, cigarette held between two of his fingers while his hand rested lightly on the wheel. Her face burned hotter when she realized she'd probably been staring at him for a good fifteen minutes because they were in town now and he was stopped at a red light.

"Um…I…" Kagome said intelligently, caramel-colored eyes wide as she attempted to formulate a response to that rather loaded question, but the smirk that curled his lips suggested he already knew the answer.

Clearing her throat, Kagome straightened in her seat with as much dignity as she could muster and faced forward, well aware her face was still red but pretending that nothing was amiss as she stared out the windshield. She heard him chuckle and out of the corner of her eye saw him turn back just as the light turned green. He accelerated and mercifully he let the subject drop, taking one last drag of his cig before carelessly flicking it out the window.

It was strange how even after such a charged air between them, the silence now wasn't awkward at all and gradually Kagome began to relax as she took in the familiar sights of town. Strange, but definitely welcome, and she didn't question it, merely sitting back in her seat and staring out the window with a small smile. The police station was only a few minutes away now; just a right at the next traffic light, but when they reached it, Inuyasha turned his blinker on and turned left instead.

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion. "Um…Inuyasha. The station is the other way," she pointed out.

"I know," he replied shortly, unconcerned.

"Okay…where are we going?"

Instead of answering verbally, Inuyasha drove for another two minutes, flicked his blinker on then turned into a Starbucks parking lot and slid his truck into an open spot.

"Stay here," he said before she could question him and then he was opening his door and leaving her alone in the truck.

"Woof," Kagome muttered to the empty cab, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

It wasn't that long at all before he emerged from the store holding a drink holder with two coffees and a paper bag, and she didn't know why she was so surprised. It was a freakin' Starbucks; what other reason would he have for going inside? To use the toilet?

 _Idiot_ , she scolded herself. _**Moron**_.

Inuyasha slid back in and closed the door, tossing the bag into her lap and holding out the drink holder wordlessly.

Without even thinking Kagome claimed the coffee closest to her and wrapped both her hands around it. "No drive thru?" she questioned stupidly and mentally kicked herself; that was _not_ what she'd wanted to ask.

"I don't like the drive thru and nine times out of ten it's faster if you go inside," he replied and peeled back the plastic tab to his coffee before taking a sip.

She looked down at the bag in her lap and after placing her coffee in the middle console's cup holder, she reached inside and pulled out a hot breakfast sandwich. Instantly her stomach gave a pleased rumble at the scent and she blushed. "How did you…"

With one hand holding his own cup o' joe and the other turning the wheel, Inuyasha expertly maneuvered them out of the parking space and then back into traffic with an ease that suggested that driving one handed was something he was used to. "Weren't you the one who said I was too perceptive for my own good?" he asked her cheekily and was rewarded with a quiet laugh. He hid his grin behind another sip of his coffee.

"Thank you," she said and took a bite out of the heavenly bacon, cheese and egg goodness. " _Bacon_ ," she moaned, then froze and flushed hotly.

Chuckling, Inuyasha shook his head and silently headed for the police station, leaving her to her sandwich and coffee. If she wouldn't take care of herself like he'd told her to last night, then he supposed he would do it and if that meant buying her breakfast, then so be it. Besides, it was Starbucks. Who the hell didn't love Starbucks.

A few minutes later Inuyasha was pulling to the side of the road across from the police station, putting his truck in park and cutting the engine. He wasn't terribly surprised when Kagome didn't make a move to exit, instead staring down at her coffee and worrying her bottom lip. Her scent told him she was anxious but not scared, and he couldn't really blame her. After trying to _avoid_ thinking about what happened for the past day or so, voluntarily explaining what happened was something he was sure she wasn't very thrilled about and he wished he could do something that would make it easier.

"Want me to come with?" he asked her, gaze steady on her face, searching, concerned.

Kagome closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, then let it out slowly and turned to him with a small but genuine smile. "I'll be okay," she said, touched that he'd offered. "I can't hide from it forever, right?" she shrugged and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Thanks for offering, though." She tipped him another smile and this one was much more convincing. "And, you know, just…" Suddenly shy, she bowed her head and bit her lip, a gentle blush coloring her cheeks. "Thank you. Not just for the coffee and food, but…everything. You don't know…" She cleared her throat. "You don't know how much it means to me, knowing that I have someone like you I can rely on and…"

Her breath hitched in her throat and before and before she could make anymore of a fool of herself, she quickly ducked out of the truck and hurried cross the street.

Inuyasha watched her go with mixed emotions, torn between wanting to jump out and run after her, the need to protect her nearly overwhelming, but also feeling a ridiculous amount of pride for the young woman, so fucking proud that she was strong enough to face this by herself. Not that he thought she couldn't; she was a grown woman, after all – _fuck_ was she ever – but he still wanted to be with her, to help her through the tough questions no matter how long it took.

And speaking off… For so early in the morning, the place looked unnaturally busy, the foot traffic in and out of the building unusually high and as Kagome disappeared inside the brick building, he wondered what all the hubbub was about, but didn't dwell on it for long.

Figuring she'd be in there for a while considering how weirdly busy it was, Inuyasha got comfortable and fished out his phone from his pocket. A few taps of his thumb brought up the desired contact and he pushed the green dial button.

He picked up on the third ring. _"Inuyasha."_

"That offer to help still standing?" He got right to the point.

" _Absolutely,"_ Miroku immediately replied. _"What can I do?"_

"I want you to find anything you can on a man named _Naraku,_ age twenty-five to thirty-five. I don't know his last name, but I'd imagine there can't be that many in town."

" _Naraku?"_ Miroku echoed and something in his voice made Inuyasha frown.

"Yeah. You know someone?"

His best friend and computer science engineer – aka, hacker extraordinaire – fell silent, but after a few seconds revealed, _"No, just that name sounds sorta familiar. Strange since it's fairly uncommon."_ He paused. _"I'm assuming this is the guy that…"_

"Yeah," Inuyasha growled when Miroku trailed off. "I wanna be prepared in case…well, you know."

" _Indeed,"_ Miroku replied gravely and Inuyasha could already hear the rapid clicking of a keyboard in the background. _"It's not much to go on, but perhaps a name is all we need. I'm on it."_

"Thanks. I'll text you any additional details I manage to find out without being too obvious about it. In the meantime keep me posted."

" _Copy that, my friend."_

"Happy hunting." He hung up and another few swipes brought him to contact number two. He pressed call and waited, his gaze wandering over to the brick building his beautiful houseguest had vanished into.

" _Darling! To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"Mom," Inuyasha greeted, his tone soft. "I need a favor. Think you can spare a few minutes today?"

" _For you, my love, I have all the time in the world. Tell your mother what you need and it's yours."_

 **-X-**

The second Kagome walked through the doors of the police station she knew something huge must have happened for it to be so abnormally busy. It wasn't exactly chaotic, however it was obvious the employees were on a mission, phones ringing, the dull roar of many voices all talking at once making it slightly difficult to hear, and people running every which way as they tried to keep up with the workload.

She couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated standing before the door way as she watched sort of dazedly everybody run by her without so much as a glance and she probably wouldn't have moved for the next hour had the door not opened behind her and someone roughly brushed by, nearly knocking her off her feet. Flushing darkly, Kagome regained her footing and meandered her way through the rushing bodies toward the reception desk while trying not to collide with anyone and it was a challenge but she managed to arrive with zero incident.

While she stood there waiting for the harried looking officer notice her, she glanced curiously around and couldn't help but note the words "missing person," and "homicide" frequently came up in nearly every conversation that was taking place. Her eyes widened and she pale slightly as her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch.

 _Well,_ Kagome thought with a slight grimace, _that certainly explains the busy atmosphere._ Shuddering, she turned back toward the young officer at the reception desk and upon seeing him still looking down at his paperwork, a flash of irritation swept through her and she frowned. Did he seriously not notice her standing there? Sure, it was busy, but she was _right in front of him._

Kagome not-so-discreetly cleared her throat to draw his attention, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible and not keep Inuyasha waiting for longer than he already had to, although by the looks of things, he might be waiting for quite a while. She sent a mental apology to him and vowed to make it up…somehow.

The officer still did not react to her presence and she huffed impatiently. _"Excuse me." I'd like to go home_ today _, please._

"Just a sec," he grunted at her, not bothering to glance up from his paperwork and Kagome barely resisted the urge to scowl. Well, at least he'd actually responded that time.

Thankfully she only had to wait a few more seconds before he finally put down his pen with a sigh and addressed her, "Make it quick, ma'am, as you can see we're—"

He looked up, got a good look at her face, and the color promptly drained out of his.

"Oh shit," he muttered and Kagome had to fight back a smirk.

 _That's right,_ Kagome thought a tad snidely, _now don't we feel ashamed for ignoring the poor woman someone used as a punching bag._

She felt guilty as soon as she thought it, of course; it certainly wasn't his fault they were so swamped and she was sure his paperwork took precedence, but before she could make an attempt to make up for her rude behavior, the officer, correctly deducing why she was here, said, "Uh, I apologize ma'am. If you could wait for a moment, I'll be right back."

Kagome nodded and off he went, disappearing into the network of offices she could see from where she was standing. Relieved she apparently wouldn't have to wait that long as she'd originally thought, Kagome sighed and cast a longing look toward the doors, suddenly regretting her decision to do this alone. She should have accepted his offer to come with her; she didn't want to do this alone. Before it had seemed like a piece of cake, simply restating what had happened, but suddenly it was a daunting task, one she was dreading the longer she waited, and she wanted desperately to dart back outside and beg him to accompany her. Kagome knew with Inuyasha by her side she could get through this, no matter how tough it might be.

"Ma'am?"

She winced; too late now. Heaving a sigh, she turned back around and met the startling blue eyes of an older officer with raven hair high pulled up into a ponytail and a tanned face. He was frowning as he took in the dark bruises mottling the flesh of her jaw and neck and Kagome found herself blushing, suddenly ashamed that she was one of those woman, but that was ridiculous and she forced herself to not to fidget. It wasn't _her_ fault Naraku had hit her; she refused to be a weak, scared little girl.

"Good morning," Kagome greeted, giving a small smile. "I'm here—"

"Are you alright, ma'am? Are you in danger? Do you need protection?" He startled her by abruptly leaping over the reception desk and landing lightly beside her. "Don't worry, you're safe here. Yoshino," he snapped before she could reply and the officer she'd first approached appeared before them. "Tell Kishio to take over interrogating Sato and have Kamiko take my calls, I'll be in my office. " He turned back to her with a disarming smile and put a hand on the small of her back. "Right this way, sweetheart," he said and started ushering her toward the system of offices.

Too stunned to protest, Kagome had no choice but to let him lead her, his hand on her back urging her at a fast pace down the hall, almost to the point he was pushing her, and she tried not to trip over herself. In fact she almost _did_ trip and only his hand catching her elbow prevented her from face plating onto the floor. Before she could utter a word of thanks, however, he was herding her into an office and shutting the door quickly behind her.

Taking her shoulders, the officer directed her toward the chairs before what she presumed was his desk and gently urged her down into one before rounding his desk. Still trying to catch her breath Kagome said nothing as he fished around in a drawer and pulled out a digital recorder. Kagome frowned. She was no expert at police matters, but didn't she have to make a written statement?

"Alright," he said, pushed play on the recorder and set it on the desk. He rounded the desk and leaned back against it in front of her, hands in his pockets as he leveled her with a friendly grin. "Now that we have some peace and quiet, allow me to introduce myself." Quicker than a flash he had her hand in his and he dropped a kiss to the back of it, his blue eyes gleaming at her. "Deputy Chief of Police Kouga Matsuno, at your service. And who might you be, gorgeous?"

Flushing darkly and staring at him with wide eyes, Kagome floundered for a moment, completely caught off guard by his…unconventional way of doing his job and his unexpected flirtatious mannerisms. "Um…Kagome?" she asked, realize what she said, and blushed even darker as she hurriedly corrected, "Ah, Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Deputy Matsuno's eyes flashed with something Kagome couldn't quite name and he squeezed the hand he had yet to release. "Kagome," he repeated, his voice a low rumble. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's…nice to meet you too, Deputy." She gently tugged at her hand and thankfully he loosened his grip.

"Call me Kouga." Leaning back against his desk again, the deputy chief of police crossed his arms and regarded her with a sharp but not unkind gaze of cobalt blue. "Now, let's get down to business. I assume you're here because of that." He gestured to the evidence of Naraku's violence on her face with a nod of his head.

Instead of answering, Kagome frowned in confusion and looked around. "But…aren't statements made in some kind of interrogation room? With a video recorder, or something? And I don't have to write it down?"

Kouga considered her silently, his expression giving nothing away. "Our interrogation rooms are all occupied at the moment," he admitted. "A written statement isn't required as long as it's recorded by some means." He waved to the recorder on his desk.

She still looked dubious, but didn't question it, figuring since it was coming from the chief's second in command it must be true. "Okay," Kagome relented and finally seemed to relax, releasing a sigh as her hand fluttered up to her jaw. "Yes, I'm here for…this." She winced, and once more wished Inuyasha was here with her.

"Before you start, I need to make sure." Looking directly into her eyes, he asked, "Are you in any danger, sweetheart? Do you require protection from whoever did that to you?"

Kagome smiled at the genuine concern she could detect in the deputy's voice, started to say no, but then paused, and grimaced slightly. "Um…I don't…know." At his frown, she continued, "He doesn't know where I am yet, so I don't think I'm in any danger right now. He's never met the…friend I'm staying with—"

"You're staying with someone?" he interrupted and the urgency in his tone gave her pause.

She blinked. "Yes. I—"

"What's the address?"

Kagome's brow furrowed. "I'm…not sure."

"Are they here with you today?"

"Ah, he's outside—"

"Your friend's a male," Kouga stated more than asked as he twisted around and reached the phone, but before she could answer or he could make a call, his office door opened and a very young looking officer stood in the doorway. Half a stick of what Kouga scented was a Kit-Kat bar stuck out of his mouth and he rolled his eyes at the rookie's chocolate addiction.

"The files for the Iwatsubo case, sir," he said around the candy in his mouth as scarlet eyes immediately locked onto Kagome with way too much interest.

Turned around in her chair to see who had interrupted, Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly spun back around, an unpleasant shiver crawling along her spine. She definitely had _not_ liked the look in that officer's eyes.

Kouga's frown deepened as he took a step forward and snatched the papers from his subordinate's hand. Still the kid's gaze didn't move from Kagome and Kouga snapped, _"Yamazaki."_ The officer finally tore his gaze from the clearly uncomfortable woman and regarded the deputy chief with those red eyes that still gave Kouga the creeps. "Fetch Yoshino and bring him here so he can keep Miss Higurashi company while I go outside to get her friend. I don't want her to be alone. And would you stop eating that shit for five damn minutes?" He gave Kagome a reassuring smile and she returned it, albeit it wavered slightly, something he didn't fail to notice.

Officer Yamazaki licked his lips and flicked his gaze to the dark-haired woman again. "I can watch her," he volunteered and Kagome visibly tensed as he stepped further into the room, licking his lips of chocolate residue. "Last I saw Yoshino he was buried neck deep in paperwork—"

"You will do as I say, Yamazaki," Kouga ordered and his voice was hard, brooking no room for argument. Blue eyes glared at his subordinate, daring him to object. " _Now._ "

Yamazaki's crimson eyes darted back to his superior and narrowed. His jaw clenched, his body stiffened, and just as Kouga thought the young officer was going to deny him, he gritted out a terse, "Yes, sir," before turning on his heel and stalking away, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kouga pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered under his breath for a moment before dropping his hand and turning his attention back to Kagome. "Sorry you had to see that," he apologized. "Kid's fresh outta the academy and likes to test my every nerve." He shook his head.

"It's fine," Kagome assured, grateful that she wouldn't be stuck in an office with the creepy young officer and doubly glad Inuyasha would be with her, after all.

"What's your friend's name?" Kouga asked as the door opened once more and Yoshino entered, looking perplexed.

"Inuyasha, but—"

Kouga froze and whipped his head around so fast Kagome thought he might have gotten whiplash. "What did you say?"

Taken aback by his reaction, Kagome frowned and repeated a little warily, "His name…my friend's name is Inuyasha." Kouga's expression suddenly darkened and he muttered a curse. Kagome shifted uneasily in her seat. "Is there…a problem…?"

He didn't answer and directed at the officer, "Stay with her while I fetch her friend. Be back shortly." With a final nod her way, Kouga left the office and Kagome was left alone with the officer she'd first talked to. She stared after him, utterly perplexed by what had just happened, but before she could dwell on it further she was drawn from her musings from subtle throat clearing and she turned her attention to the officer keeping her company.

Officer Yoshino sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and gave an awkward smile, "Ah, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier," he started, his cheeks coloring slightly. "Ever since the body was found in the Sakura River and the missing person report, it's been a little hellish around here lately."

Although alarmed from his explanation, Kagome smiled and shook her head. "It's alright. I've been a little on edge myself lately," she confessed with a shrug and Yoshino gave her as sympathetic smile.

"We're here to help you, miss," he stated with finality, nodding in determination, and Kagome decided she liked him.


	5. Chapter 5

Once more, the character Kamiko is not mine; she belongs to **becca-the-baka** and her friend.

 **You Rescued Me**  
 **Chapter 5**

Inuyasha had just ended the call with his mother when the stench of wolf wafted in through his open window and he growled as he turned his head enough to glance outside. He spotted him instantly through the haze of smoke that curled up from the cigarette between his lips; across the street a tall figure, donned in a white button down shirt and dark slacks, stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the doors of the station and as he scanned the area, Inuyasha already knew what – or who – he was looking for.

So he wasn't surprised when the wolf's gaze scanned over him, then immediately retracted and stayed there. He frowned and Inuyasha watched as he made his way across the street and as he approached, the half-demon was able to make out the badge over the left breast.

Ah. So Matsuno was deputy chief of police now, eh? Figures.

Wolf Boy stopped next to his truck and peered into the window at its occupant.

Inuyasha stared back, face blank.

"Half-breed."

"Fleabag."

"I see you haven't changed."

Inuyasha took a drag of his cig and pinched it between his fingers, exhaling slowly. "Wish I could say the same, wolfshit. Whose ass didja have to kiss to get that shiny new badge?"

The wolf demon scowled at him. "I need you to come with me."

"Am I under arrest?" he fired back and dropped the cigarette into the empty Starbucks cup.

"Keep being a smartass and you will be."

Impervious to the threat, Inuyasha focused calculating golden eyes on the wolf and considered him thoughtfully. "Kagome." It wasn't a question.

The wolf demon sighed roughly and leveled him with an annoyed glare. "She's fine, but you need to come with me."

Inuyasha frowned and his gaze narrowed slightly. Something in his tone didn't sit right with him; it wasn't really a warning exactly, not really threatening, but there was still a note of urgency that he did not fail to miss.

Deciding he'd tempted fate enough for one day – knowing his luck this asshole really _would_ arrest him for being a smartass – Inuyasha grabbed his keys and opened his door. The deputy nodded and turned around, not bothering to wait for him as he headed back toward the station and Inuyasha scowled at his back, but otherwise didn't comment as he locked up his truck and trailed behind.

Once inside, his sensitive hearing picked up some rather interesting words that made him want to stop and investigate, but his concern for Kagome overwhelmed any curiosity he had so he continued to follow behind the wolf without pause, dodging, side-stepping and growling his way through the lobby. Damn, he'd never seen it this busy before, but he supposed that was to be expected after some of the stuff he overheard.

Finally they reached a door where Kagome's scent was prominent and the deputy led him into an office that must have belonged to him judging by the scent. Immediately Kagome turned and the smile she gave him was all relieved happiness.

His expression softened as he made his way over to her and put his hand on her back, reassuring her with his touch, and he felt the tension leave her body. "You okay?" he rumbled and fought against the urge to slip his hand under her hair and stroke the soft flesh at the nape of her neck.

Caramel-colored eyes gazed at him with an amount of trust that damn near staggered him and she gave a small smile before whispering, "I am now."

His heart clenched, his throat tightened, and as warmth blossomed in his chest, the strong urge to swoop in and claim her lips in a fuck-this-and-let's-go-utilize-the-nearest-closet kiss slammed into him so hard he had to dig his claws into his palms to keep from reaching for her.

Fuck.

"Have a seat, mutt," Kouga suddenly broke the moment and gestured for Yoshino to leave. The officer gave a small wave of farewell to Kagome and made his exit, closing the door softly behind him.

Forcibly tamping down on his desire, and after sending the deputy chief an annoyed glare at the nickname, Inuyasha claimed the seat next to Kagome's and crossed his arms. "What's this about, wolf?" Kagome scooted her chair closer to his and he clenched his jaw hard to keep from smirking.

Sitting down with a sigh in his plush office chair, Kouga leaned back, propped his ankle across his knee and folded his arms across his chest as well. He studied them both silently for a moment, taking in the way Kagome almost unconsciously leaned in toward him while looking at him curiously and how the mutt seemed to hover even when sitting down. He was seated at an angle on the chair, facing Kagome though his attention was focused on him, and somehow, Kouga couldn't even begin to explain it, it all seemed so natural.

Weird.

Twin pools of cerulean collided with deep amber and Kouga nodded. "Let's get started."

 **-X-**

"That was…strange," Kagome opined and glanced at her half-demon companion.

Inuyasha frowned but didn't comment as he navigated his way from the busy downtown streets toward the more rural back roads. He kept going over the last two hours in his head, unable to shake the feeling that something seemed wrong. The experience had been relatively normal, as far as statements went, but for some reason the whole thing put Inuyasha on edge. He couldn't help but think the chief's second in command had been acting…odd, and while Inuyasha couldn't quite place what it was, he couldn't help but think that the damn wolf was hiding something.

Every question Inuyasha had asked, Kouga had deflected it with one of his own, or ignored it completely. Whenever Kagome had brought up a relative point, he'd give a vague non-answer and change the subject. It was suspicious, to say the least, and Inuyasha knew he wasn't the only one who had picked up on it. More than once he'd caught Kagome eyeing the wolf demon strangely, a contemplative frown on her face, but she'd never pointed it out and simply replied to his questions.

But that was ridiculous; a mangy wolf though he was, the deputy chief of police of all people wouldn't endanger a citizen by withholding potentially crucial information. Still, the feeling had lingered even after Inuyasha gave the sought after information about his home's location and Kouga had fired question after question at Kagome, what had happened between she and her ex, asking to explain in detail how'd she obtained those bruises, forcing her to relive those dark memories.

If he hadn't liked the mangy wolf before, he'd outright detested the bastard then as Kagome quietly recounted the night he'd found her. Without even thinking about it he'd reached over, taken her hand, and Kagome had clung to him, her grip tight, however the gesture seemed to give her strength and she'd continued with a little more ease than before.

Then finally after what had seemed like a small eternity, after pictures had been taken of Kagome's face and neck, or more accurately the evidence of assault, Kouga had filed an assault report, given a copy of it to Kagome, then concluded the meeting with a promise that he'd keep them updated before disappearing down the hallway, the urgency in his voice and movements hard to miss. By orders of the wolf deputy, a female officer with dark hair and pale silver-blue eyes had escorted her out while Inuyasha had lingered behind. He wasn't surprised when, realizing he wasn't following, Kagome had paused and sent him an inquisitive look. A brief grin and mouthing the word "bathroom" had cleared her expression and she'd sent him a smile in return before trailing after the female officer once more and exiting the busy building.

Then he'd slunk back against the wall, biding his time, and hadn't had to wait long; the stench of wolf wafted over to him among the dozens of other smells permeating the lobby and without a word Inuyasha turned and headed back down the hall toward Kouga's office, disappearing inside.

After an intense five minutes that ended up being a complete fucking waste of his time, Inuyasha left with more questions than answers and he found Kagome sitting in his truck talking with the female officer.

"Don't mind Kouga," the female officer – Kamiko, if he recalled – had spoken familiarly about the deputy chief of police with a flippant wave of her hand. "He always gets like that when he's on a mission. Between all that's happening lately and now your case of domestic violence, I wouldn't be surprised if he starts sleeping in his office." She rolled her eyes, and then aimed a smile at Kagome. "Anyway, don't worry, Miss Higurashi. We'll get the scum that hurt you behind bars and in the meantime we'll keep in touch and let you know if we need any more information."

Then she'd sent them off with a friendly goodbye and now they were on their way back home a little after two hours later. Inuyasha hadn't thought it would take that long, but there was no help for it. Besides, he knew Kagome felt a little better now that she'd gotten an order of protection and the peace of mind that the piece of shit Naraku would be behind bars soon. It certainly gave _him_ great joy, even if he thought jail was too good for the fucker.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his head slightly but didn't take his eyes off the road. "Sorry. What?"

"I said…I was happy you were there with me." He saw her duck her head out of his peripheral and knew she was blushing. "I thought I could do it, but…" She shook her head. "It helped, having you there. So thank you." She lifted her head and graced him with a grateful smile, her cheeks a becoming shade of scarlet, her caramel-colored eyes bright, shining, beautiful.

Turning onto the road that took them out of city limits, Inuyasha wordlessly reached out and squeezed her knee, heard her give a quiet sigh, and knew she understood. He was glad, too, and would always be there when she needed him.

Fifteen minutes later Inuyasha rolled up the incline to his house and instantly spotted the white SUV with the hatch open in the back parked by the barn. He parked his truck in front of the house and a second later saw a familiar figure emerge from behind the barn with an armload of firewood.

"Who's that?" Kagome questioned curiously, a small frown marring her features, and followed suit when Inuyasha cut the engine and got out.

Rounding the vehicle to Kagome's side, Inuyasha tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and dropped a kiss to her head. "Someone I know. Go on inside and get something to eat, it's after noon."

He expected her to question him, so when she simply tipped him a trusting smile and nodded before leaning up to kiss his cheek – not without a blush – Inuyasha could only stand there in amazement as she skipped up the steps and disappeared inside, calling out a greeting to Jax at his happy bark.

"A 'friend' my ass."

Inuyasha finally tore his gaze away from the door and didn't bother to acknowledge that comment with a reply as he strode toward the back of the barn.

"Tell me, son," Tai started casually as he followed behind him, amusement glinting in identical golden eyes, "do you always kiss your friends?"

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled as he rounded the corner and grabbed a bundle of wood in each hand by the twine. "I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"As your father, I'm going to give it anyway, so get used to it, whelp." Tai grabbed two bundles as well and followed after his youngest, fighting against the urge to laugh.

Inuyasha snorted his opinion of that as he headed toward his parents' vehicle and tossed the firewood into the back. "You can give it. Don't mean I'll listen to it."

Tai shrugged and tossed in his load, too. "Regardless, it is there to use as you see fit. Now," the older dog demon leaned back against the car and crossed his arms, leveling his son with a stern look. "Izzy told me you were at the police station when you called. Tell me the son of a bitch will be in jail in twenty-four hours or less."

Heaving a sigh, Inuyasha sat down in the open hatchback and gripped the edge, scowling at the ground. "Jail is too good for that asshole," he growled and shook his head. "But I can't say for certain how long it'll be. They have the address, but with a recent homicide and searching for that missing person, I'm pretty sure a domestic violence report takes a backseat."

Tai gave a grunt of displeasure, but knew his son was right. "I heard about that," he remarked. "It's all over the news." He chose his next words carefully, hesitant to say anything he would regret. "It's similar to…certain events that happened five years ago, if I recall. I do hope this won't be a repeat performance."

The only sign that Inuyasha gave suggesting any discomfort was a slight stiffening of his shoulders before he took his hat off and thrust has hand through his hair. "Let's hope," he muttered. He paused. Then, in a voice so low the older male barely heard it, "You don't...think it's..." The tightening of his throat prevented him from continuing, but he didn't need to finish for Tai to understand what he meant.

His father frowned, wishing he had a better answer to ease his worried son's mind, but unfortunately the only thing he could say was, "I don't know, son. But I pray that it's not." His youngest had been an absolute wreck the first time shit had hit the fan; to think there was even the smallest possibility that he had to go through something like this again, and with another woman he cared for?

Tai was sure it would break him and it sent a very real ache shooting through his chest.

Inuyasha gave a stiff nod but otherwise did not react, head bowed as he waited for his lungs to stop constricting and make breathing possible again. The thought of his sweet, innocent Kagome in that twisted, sick bastard's grasp was enough to make him physically ill and he hoped to _God_ that the hard ball of dread in his gut was only because of their current topic of discussion and nothing more.

Bright eyes the color of melted caramel accompanied by a brilliant smile came to mind and suddenly Inuyasha could breathe again. The breath left rushed out of him in a rough, gusty sigh and he shook his head once before clearing his throat.

"Think they could be related?" he finally asked at length and glanced up at the elder dog demon.

Tai was silent as he considered his son, expression giving nothing away, before giving a small nod, evidently satisfied by what he saw. "It's possible," he finally allowed. "Both cases are scarily similar. Someone goes missing and then a week later a body is found in the same river. It's too close not to be suspicious."

Grimacing, trying _very_ hard not to think about the young woman inside his house floating in a river in a _lot_ worse condition than she was now, Inuyasha pulled his hat back on and glowered at nothing in particular. "It's weird, though. Why now after five years of nothing? What the hell triggered it?"

Tai frowned and shook his head. "It troubles me," was all he said on the matter before deciding to change the topic to a less morbid one. He suddenly leveled his son with a wide grin and Inuyasha groaned because he knew what was coming.

"Dad," he warned, but it fell on deaf ears.

"So, my boy," he began as Inuyasha dragged a hand down his face, resigned. "Tell me about your lovely houseguest!"

 **-X-**

The second Kagome walked through the door she heard the sound of nails scraping across the hardwood floor and she grinned when Jax came skidding into the kitchen, all lolling tongue, perked ears, and wagging tail. Laughing Kagome gave him his obligatory pets, scratching behind his ears and kissing his cold wet nose. She received a few exuberant kisses in return before he abruptly took off into the living room again, presumably to find one of his toys to bring to her.

Smiling fondly, Kagome shook her head and straightened before getting to work. The morning's breakfast dishes were still sitting on the table and she'd decided on the way over that the least she could do was clean up inside while he took care of all the chores outside. She was actually a little surprised at how well kept and clean his house was given his lifestyle, but Kagome supposed even rough and quiet men like Inuyasha, for all his lack of social skills, knew the appeal of a clean living space.

Humming softly to herself, Kagome gathered up the dishes from the table and brought them over to the sink to be rinsed and loaded into the dishwasher and she grabbed the greasy saucepan from the stove and added that to her pile too. Then she paused, cast a sidelong glance to the fridge, then sidled on over to open the door and grab a slice of leftover pizza from last night to munch on while she cleaned up. If Inuyasha found out she hadn't eaten, he'd probably force-feed her everything in the fridge and stupidly that thought made her smile. She had to admit…she adored how he was so worried about her wellbeing and if she was eating enough. And it was dumb, how something so small can make her so happy, but sometimes it was the small things that mattered the most.

She smiled a little sadly as Jaxson came scampering into the kitchen again, wondering how she can feel so much for one man in such a short amount of time. "Oh, Jax," Kagome sighed wistfully. "What am I going to—oh!"

Standing beside the table with Jaxson at her feet was possibly the most beautiful woman Kagome had ever seen. Dark eyes with flecks of gold regarded her kindly from a smooth heart-shaped face and hair the color of a raven's wing cascaded down her back like a silken waterfall that ended just at the tops of her thighs. Donned in a gorgeous cream pantsuit with a lavender blouse that displayed her diminutive figure, she looked every part a successful businesswoman and Kagome suddenly felt underdressed in her simple skirt and shirt combo. The woman smiled at her and suddenly Kagome felt a complete sense of peace wash over her, strangely feeling at ease with this woman and she offered a shy smile in return.

"You must be Kagome," the woman said warmly in lieu of greeting as she strode forward, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. "My son seems to have lied to his poor mother. He failed to mention how beautiful you are." She smiled again and laughed softly when Kagome's face erupted in color.

"O-oh," she squeaked and gave a nervous giggle, and realizing she still held a slice of cold pizza in her hand, hurriedly stashed away into the fridge again. "Er, Yes, I'm Kagome. I—um, y-you're Inuyasha's mother?" Kagome ventured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's right," she affirmed and stuck her hand out. Kagome clasped it. "I'm Izayoi, dear. It's a pleasure to meet you." Then she took Kagome's hand in both of hers and squeezed it lightly, her smile so genuine and so sincere that Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Kagome returned just as sincerely. "He didn't say anything about his parents coming to visit."

Izayoi laughed and gracious, this woman was the embodiment of _warmth_. "No, I suppose he wouldn't. Especially since _you_ are the main reason for our visit, dear."

Kagome's smile faltered slightly and she blinked. "Oh…m-me?"

The older woman's face softened and she nodded. "Come with me." Keeping a light grasp on Kagome's hand, she led her into the living room and the first thing the younger woman noticed were the plastic shopping bags sitting on the couch and a black duffel similar to her own on the floor beside it. She was curious, but didn't question it as Inuyasha's mother led her to the couch and gently coaxed her to sit down. She did, and Izayoi sat on the other side of the bags.

"I received a call from my son earlier and…I do hope you don't mind, but he shared your predicament with me." She didn't fail to notice Kagome's slight wince and how she dropped her gaze. She smiled wanly, her heart aching for the poor child. She wanted to reassure her, but first things first. "He asked me for a few favors," she continued as she selected a plastic bag and held it out to her, drawing Kagome's attention once more. "So, I did a little shopping today. I hope, by Inuyasha's fumbling descriptions"—she gave a light, amused laugh—"the sizes are correct."

Perplexed, Kagome took the offered bag and set it in her lap, peering inside curiously. She gasped at the assortment of underwear, bras and socks lying within the bag and shockingly, they were the correct size. Tears came unbidden to her eyes and she lifted her gaze to stare incredulously at the older woman, lost for words.

Izayoi smiled at her again and had to fight back her own emotions as they rose to the fore at seeing such a strong reaction to an act of kindness. Clearing her throat, she continued, "He told me, given your circumstances, how you were unable to grab your essentials, so I did my best to help in that regard." She gestured to the other bags and Kagome discovered each one held items like cosmetics, feminine products, a tooth brush, hairbrush, hair related products, body wash, razors, deodorant, and a plethora of other toiletries that would make Kagome's life here at Inuyasha's house much easier and said woman was utterly speechless.

This woman, this beautiful, kind, warm woman whom Kagome had only met just a few minutes prior, had gone and spent probably a large amount of money on someone whom she hadn't even realized existed until her son had given her a call and the thought just…astounded her. This woman had thought of the comfort and wellbeing of a perfect stranger while she'd purchased all of this and Kagome was having a hard time wrapping her head around it. How could someone be so…kind? So loving? So compassionate, giving, and utterly selfless?

"If there's anything I missed that you'd like to have, or perhaps you'd like something exchanged, please don't hesitate to ask me, dear." Izayoi laid a hand on Kagome's arm, drawing the younger woman's teary gaze to her own and her smile was warm and understanding. "I want to help in any way that I can and—oh!"

Wrapping her arms tightly around Izayoi's slim waist and burying her face in her shoulder, Kagome held on for dear life as she gasped, _"Thank you."_ The tears leaked out of her eyes and soaked into the no doubt expensive material of the woman's suit, but Kagome was unable to pull back, needing to let this extremely amazing woman know that her generosity was deeply appreciated. Her form trembled as she tried to contain her sobs, but when she felt Izayoi's arms slide around her and return her embrace, the dam broke and Kagome cried.

Closing her eyes as her own tears welled up, Izayoi stoked Kagome's hair and rocked her gently back and forth, her heart breaking for this woman, and the smile on her face wavering slightly. She was doubly glad now she'd done as her precious son asked her, though she'd never had any inclination to say no in the first place. For Inuyasha to call her and inquire for such a thing meant he was already so invested with a woman that he wanted her to be comfortable, and all Izayoi wanted was to see her baby happy. It didn't matter that she'd never met the woman; after hearing her tragic story, of _course_ she'd do all she could to help! No woman ever deserved to be put through what this woman had, and Izayoi was determined to help ease her path to recovery as much as she could in the meantime.

Izayoi was patient as Kagome clung to her, the gratitude and relief swamping her form in what seemed to be in endless sobs and tears, but eventually she was able to calm down enough to finally pull back with a final sniffle and aim a slightly embarrassed but grateful smile to the older woman.

She was glad when Izayoi didn't let go of her hand, though, and she squeezed it tightly. "I'm sorry," she rasped and used her free hand to wipe at her face. "I just…"

"Dear," Izayoi gently interjected and gently she cupped Kagome's face in her hand, mindful of the painful looking bruise marring her pale skin. "You don't ever have to apologize for your emotions. I understand how stressful and difficult it must have been, and sometimes a good cry is just what is needed." She smiled then and Kagome gave a watery but genuine smile in return.

"I also want you to know," the elder woman said, her tone and eyes soft, "that you don't ever have be to ashamed or embarrassed about what happened, and that I don't think any less of you. You are a strong, beautiful young woman, and in spite of having just met you, I'm so very proud of you. You were smart and got out of a harmful situation as soon as you could, and even though your trust in men must have been low, you allowed my son to take you in and provide you a safe place to recover. Inuyasha may be a little rough around the edges, and he has the social skills of a shoe"—she grinned at Kagome's soft laugh—"he's got a heart of gold and he'll protect you."

Sucking in a breath, Kagome was able to muster up a true smile then and replied, "I know he will."

Izayoi beamed and nodded, squeezing Kagome's hand. "Good. So long as you trust him to keep you safe, you'll never have to worry about a thing. Now," she said before Kagome could reply and reached down to drag the duffel back on the floor over to her, lifting it up and setting in on the couch between them before unzipping it. "I also took the liberty of collecting some of the clothes that I don't wear anymore, either because they do not fit, or I just never wore it for some reason, and I hope you find a few things to your liking. Don't worry, everything is washed and in good condition. Go head and look through that, dear, and I'll go make us some tea."

With a final pat to her hand and another warm smile, Izayoi stood and wandered into the kitchen with Jax at her heels. "I think I'll whip up something light for lunch as well; perhaps some sandwiches. What do you think, my handsome boy?"

Jaxson barked in agreement.

Shaking her head at Izayoi's big heart and her astounding thoughtfulness, Kagome tugged the bag into her lap and eagerly rifled through the contents, thinking that the timing for Inuyasha's parent's arrival couldn't have been more perfect.

 _Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought fondly as she drew out a pair of blue jeans, _thank you._

It wasn't until three hours later that Inuyasha's parents finally took their leave, during which Izayoi had beckoned father and son inside for lunch and Kagome had been able to meet Tai. Tall, charming, and with an air about him that put Kagome instantly at ease, she had definitely been able to tell where Inuyasha had gotten his good looks from, and she was still secretly pleased over the fact that she'd gotten the half-demon to actually _blush_ by saying as much.

He'd made a quick retreat after that, mumbling about having do something in the barn, and a laughing Tai followed him, his boisterous exclamation of "I like her!" making _her_ blush that time. She hadn't heard Inuyasha's response, but judging by his father's loud guffaws, Kagome could only imagine what she'd started with a seemingly innocent comment and sent a mental apology to him, however she was unable to contain a few snickers herself.

She'd chatted pleasantly with Izayoi as they both cleaned up the kitchen and she'd been an eager listener whenever the older woman shared little tidbits about her half-demon host. Since the man himself wasn't one to talk about…well, himself, Kagome soaked up any and all information about him that was offered like a sponge, wanting to know everything, what his childhood was like, the sort of life he had to shape him into who he was now.

And with every new fact that she uncovered – his favorite food was ramen, he worked as a mechanic at a garage in town, he'd been best friends with the same person since he was a child – it was like another piece to the Inuyasha-shaped puzzle that Kagome was becoming more and more eager to solve.

After bidding a fond farewell and promising Kagome to keep in touch, Izayoi left to collect her husband so they could be on their way and Kagome was left alone inside the house. She put the last of the dishes away, washed off the table and counters, and then carried her gifts from her new friend upstairs to put away so she wouldn't have to worry about it later tonight. She found way too much pleasure in putting her toiletries alongside Inuyasha's in the bathroom and the moment she realized she was fantasizing what her clothes would look in Inuyasha's closet, that's when Kagome made a hasty retreat from the bedroom, red faced and heart pounding just a little too fast in her chest.

By the time she made it outside into the mild July evening, she'd managed to compose herself enough where her face was back to its normal color and her heartbeat had regulated. She spotted him immediately and though her brows rose in surprise, a delighted smile spread cross her features as she crossed over to him.

She saw Rain's ears flip backward and then her big head swung around to regard her steadily before shifting her weight and lowering her head to stick her nose under the fence and nibble on the grass. Inuyasha's ears swiveled toward her and he shot her a glance to acknowledge her presence before picking up Rain's front leg with a grunt and going to work picking out the hoof.

Kagome took a moment to shamelessly admire the quite spectacular sight of Inuyasha's ass before tearing her gaze away with a guilty blush and focusing on the much safer territory of his ears, surprised he wasn't wearing his hat. She realized why a second later when she saw the Paint mare nudge the cap into her line of vision with her nose and lip the brim. Kagome snickered, guessing Rain had finally managed to snag the hat off his head and he just hadn't bothered to snatch it back yet. With his hands occupied as they were, he couldn't and the sly horse knew this too and took it to her advantage. She giggled again and when Inuyasha cast her a sidelong glance, his face plainly telling her he knew what she was laughing about, she blinked and plastered on an innocent smile.

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze, eyed the blush still prevalent on her face, and then snorted softly and went back to his task.

Kagome's smile melted into something much more natural and she sighed. "Your mother is…absolutely amazing," she started and walked around to stroke the mare's shoulder. It quivered under her touch.

Releasing the picked hoof, Inuyasha straightened and his lips twitched at the corners. "She's something else," he agreed, reaching for the blanket draped over the fence but small hands wrapping around his arm stalled him and he froze. Her hands tightened, and Inuyasha turned to look down at her with inquisitive amber eyes. Her eyes, so large and gazing up with him such gratitude that it momentarily rendered him incapable of thought, Kagome bestowed upon him a truly beautiful smile and he forgot how to breathe. His gaze flicked down to her smiling mouth too quickly for her to notice and he ignored the stab of longing that pierced his gut as he forced his gaze back to her face.

"Thank you," she said so softly he almost didn't hear it. "You've been such a huge help and going out of your way to make sure I'm comfortable, and I just…I want you to know that I'm grateful for everything." Her smile turned a tad rueful as she slid her hands down his arm to clasp his hand in both of hers. "It seems since the moment you rescued me from the side of the road a few short nights ago, you've done nothing but ensure I'm taken care of, and…I still don't know how I'm going to repay you, but…" She trailed off and shook her head, sucking in a breath as her eyes shone brightly, but no tears fell.

Before she could continue, however, Inuyasha turned to face her fully and lifted his free hand to brush a strand of hair back from her face, claws gently grazing her cheek. "A phone call is hardly going out of my way," he rumbled, a little reluctant to expound on just exactly why he'd made it his mission to take care of her and ensure her comfort. It would mean admitting to himself that his feelings were speeding rapidly toward somewhere far less platonic and he wasn't sure he was ready to face that yet.

Kagome shook her head, though she was still smiling. "You know what I mean," she said and he shrugged because he did. "Just…" She sighed. "Thank you. I know I keep saying it, but…you keep surprising me." A light laugh bubbled up and Inuyasha felt something ease in his chest, like a burden had been lifted, making it easier to breathe. Huh. Weird.

Unable to stop himself, Inuyasha gently tugged on her hair in a playful gesture then leaned forward and dropped a kiss to her head, lips lifting into a brief grin when he heard the hitch in her breath. "You women," he rumbled. "Always so sentimental." A gasp, and then a light swat to his stomach had him chuckling as he backed away to find caramel eyes laughing up at him.

"See if I ever thank _you_ for anything again," Kagome griped with an exaggerated huff, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air, however the way her lips twitched belied the haughty stance.

Inuyasha snorted this opinion of that, put a finger level with her chin, and waited until she looked down before raising his hand and tweaking her nose in the age old trick. Kagome blushed and sputtered slightly as he turned back around, as much as to hide his grin as to continue readying Rain, and when he heard a soft giggle behind him, his grin turned into a smirk of triumph.

Shaking her head at his childish antics, but for some reason adoring him even more for it, Kagome watched on in silence as Inuyasha swung a pattered blanket onto Rain's back, pulling and tugging into place and making sure there were no folds or large wrinkles.

"Are you getting her ready for Rin?" she asked curiously, absently grabbing a hold of the mare's halter and keeping her head still. She looked around for the saddle, but frowned when she spotted none.

"Sesshomaru texted me a little while ago saying Rin's got some kind of bug so she can't make it out here," he explained. "I'm taking her for a ride to give her some exercise and to check out a part of the fence she destroyed the other day, see if it held up alright during the night. Might as well get some use outta the big idiot."

"No saddle?"

Inuyasha paused on his way to grab the bridle draped over the fence and slowly he turned to consider her thoughtfully, his face carefully blank, before apparently coming to a decision and crossing his arms. He regarded her silently for another moment, and Kagome was about to ask if something was wrong, when he finally admitted, "…It's too small."

Kagome blinked. "Too…small," she repeated, clearly at a loss.

He cocked a brow and waited for it to sink in.

Kagome blinked at him, frowned, and Inuyasha knew the exact moment realization dawned because her eyes widened, her lips started twitching, and twin pools of rich caramel were alight with thinly veiled amusement. He watched her gaze flick somewhere considerably lower than his face and he fought back the urge to smirk.

While she tried and failed to contain her mirth, Inuyasha kept the neutral mask plastered on his face and nodded slowly. "The truth is out," he said solemnly as if delivering devastating news and Kagome's laughter increased. "I guess now would be a good time to confess that that one song by Sir Mix-A-Lot is all about me."

Kagome laughed so hard she snorted and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth as her face flushed in embarrassment, but she was still laughing, eyes glistening with mirth-induced tears.

"It's a blessing and a curse," Inuyasha continued, loving the way she looked right now, so happy and positively radiant. "On the one hand, I'm the hottest girl on the block, but on the other, I have to be up at one a.m. every morning just to get dressed."

She erupted into giggles again and flapped a hand at him, wrapping her arm around her aching stomach. "Ohmigod, _stop_ ," Kagome gasped, shaking her head as she tried to drag in lungfuls of air while still giggling.

Satisfied with the state he'd left her in, Inuyasha did smirk that time and stood there, content to watch while she regained her breath and wondering when it was the last time that someone's laughter had made him feel so…at peace? Light? Free? Whatever it was he decided that the feeling was wholly welcomed and even if he did have to act a little ridiculous, it was definitely worth it. He had the feeling too, given how she'd said the last two years of her life had been with that no good asshole, that it had been a very long time since she'd laughed until she cried and he was doubly glad now that he'd carried out the impulse when he'd thought of it.

Finally winding down to breathless giggles, Kagome wiped at her wet cheeks with a mile-wide grin and locked gazes with him. She didn't know if it was the smug looking smirk on his face, the fact that she hadn't laughed that hard in a very long time, or if it was the residual feeling of euphoria rushing through her system, but following on a sudden impulse before she lost her nerve, Kagome tossed a rather suggestive smile his way and made it a point to lean to the side slightly and drop her gaze to the _ass_ et in question.

"For what it's worth," she said almost casually, her gaze flashing impishly as she turned her attention back to him. Her smile widened slightly. "It's _quite_ a phenomenal one." Even though she managed to hold his gaze, she couldn't stop the blush from erupting, coloring her face a dark shade of scarlet as she bit her lip to keep the nervous giggles at bay.

The only indication that Inuyasha gave that he was surprised at Kagome's provocative flirt was a slight flaring of his eyes and then he was giving back as good as he got, definitely liking this side of the young woman _very_ much. "Yeah? Well, back atcha." The grin that spread across his face when the smile dropped from hers was all kinds of smug that he didn't even bother to hide.

"Wait—you mean—you've—" Suddenly losing her bravado in the face of his salacious implication that he'd been ogling _her_ assets at one point, Kagome could only stare at him, face flaming, wondering how the hell he had turned this around on her.

Inuyasha cocked a brow at her, gave her a slow once over, and then returned his gaze back to hers. "What," he rumbled, "think I don't appreciate fine art?"

Kagome's mouth dropped and she was pretty sure her face rivaled that of tomato by now.

Chuckling, Inuyasha decided to spare the poor woman from anymore of his suggestive remarks and directed the conversation back into safer territory. "Anyway," he said and grabbed the bridle from the fence. "Phenomenal assets notwithstanding, I believe that somebody else has us _both_ beat in that particular department"—he reached back and patted Rain's rump—"and her attitude is as big as her—"

Rain snorted and swatted him with her tail.

" _Ow_. That _hurt_ , you—"

The mare swung her butt around again, nearly knocking him off his feet, and Inuyasha cursed. "Goddamn pain in my ass, you're lucky I don't sell you for glue."

The Paint mare stomped her hoof and tossed her head but despite the telltale sign she was getting ready to kick, all four hooves remained on the ground and for that he was thankful. Damn horse had gotten him good a few times before and _damn_ did it hurt.

Thankful that Inuyasha had put an end to that particular conversation – even if it _did_ have her heart racing and her blood heating in her veins – Kagome took a moment to recover from the unexpected exchange. She hadn't known Inuyasha could be so…well, flirty, but it wasn't exactly a bad discovery. On the contrary, she quite liked it, and if she hadn't been so shocked at his response, she might have had the balls to continue it. Perhaps it was just as well, though; it wasn't like she was a permanent resident here on this little slice of paradise she'd stumbled upon, and she had to keep reminding herself of the very short amount of time they'd spent together. Soon, Kagome was sure that she'd be overstaying here welcome here, and as much as that thought pained her, she had to be realistic about everything, even if she _did_ feel like she'd known Inuyasha her entire life.

Kagome sighed, and although her eyes were alight with amusement as she watched him interact with the large animal, her brows dipped into a concerned frown as she recalled his earlier explanation. "So Rin's sick? Poor girl. Maybe I'll make up a care package…" Distracted with thoughts of the ill little girl she'd quickly made friends with, Kagome missed the way Inuyasha paused and considered her with a thoughtful look on his face.

Golden eyes took her in silently, feeling a sense of awe wash over him that she'd think to make up a care package for someone she'd just met. Then again, she'd only known him a handful of days, and Inuyasha was fairly confident she'd do the same for him. He couldn't explain it, in fact didn't particularly care to, but there was some sort of bond between them, a mutual knowing that something had formed the second his eyes had connected with hers that fateful night, and not for the first time he was amazed at just how comfortable everything was, how right it felt for her to be here, with him. He'd felt it when she'd walked into the kitchen this morning and caught him feeding Jax bacon; had felt it the entirety of the lunch they'd shared with his parents; and just now, as she'd mused aloud about putting something together to send to his ill niece, he felt the familiar warmth blossom in his chest, an altogether pleasant feeling that had him opening his mouth before he even realized it.

"Wanna come with?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome blinked and focused on Inuyasha again. It took a minute, but then his words registered and her eyes widened slightly, the delight unmistakable on her face, in her voice even as she queried, "But…wouldn't that be too much for Rain?"

Inuyasha snorted and draped the bridle over his shoulder before tugging off the mare's halter. "Doubt it. Mom and Rin double all the time, she's strong." With practiced ease he slid the bridle on and nudged her mouth open to accept the bit. He cast her a sidelong glance. "Unless…you'd rather not."

Kagome smiled and said by way of reply, "I don't have any boots."

"Check the mudroom. Pretty sure my mother has a pair about your size in there."

He watched her retreat into the house and had to smile, then grunted when Rain bunted her head into his chest, impatient to start moving. "Cool it," he said and tugged lightly on her forelock. "You're getting an extra passenger and I swear to God if you pull any of the shit you do with me—"

Rain snorted and shook her mane.

He snorted back. "Liar."

Jaxson came trotting up from God knows where and sat patiently at his feet, tongue lolling and ears perked forward, and Inuyasha bent to give his dog some well-deserved pets to which the canine accepted with doggy kisses and a wagging tail. Kagome emerged from the house a few minutes later donned in a pair of jeans and the boots donated by his mother and damn did she ever look good.

Clearing this throat and shoving those thoughts aside, Inuyasha straightened as she approached and nodded in approval, glad that she and his mother seemed to have the same size in clothing and footwear. "All set?"

To his surprise she blushed and bit her lip as she nervously eyed the tacked up horse. "I've never ridden before."

His expression softened and he beckoned her over with a wave of his hand. "I won't let you fall," he promised her and with a trusting smile, Kagome nodded and put her hand in his.

Inuyasha dropped to one knee and using his thigh as a footstep – after his repeated reassurance that she wouldn't be hurting him – Kagome managed to heave herself up onto Rain's back with minimal difficulty and she gave a breathless laugh as the mare shifted beneath her. Inuyasha took the rains and guided the mare through the open gate into the pasture. Jaxson woofed softly and jogged in circles around their feet, eager to begin their trek.

Heart pounding and a wide smile on her face, Kagome felt exhilarated as she felt Rain's powerful body shift and move beneath her, but then Inuyasha hauled himself up behind her and suddenly her heart was pounding for a completely different reason. The horse shifted under the added weight then stilled with a quiet snort, awaiting instruction. His arm snaked around her waist, tugging her back tight against him, and she gasped as her face grew hot and her stomach erupted with butterflies. He was pressed snugly behind her, her bottom cradled between his thighs, and she suddenly found it very difficult to concentrate on anything other than how hard and warm his body felt against hers.

With one arm around her and his free hand holding the reins, Inuyasha rumbled in her ear, "Hold on," then nudged Rain forward with a squeeze of his legs and they were off.


	6. Chapter 6

A shorter chapter than normal, but for a good reason, I promise! ;D

 **You Rescued Me**  
 **Chapter 6**

He didn't have Rain go any faster than a leisurely walk, but still, after the initial shock of having Inuyasha so close, Kagome laughed as she plodded along, her head bowed, tossing her mane every now and then, and Kagome noted how Inuyasha's grip on the reins was loose. He was a natural as with barely any pressure from his legs and the slightest tug of the leather, he guided their mount around dips and swells in the earth. Jaxson trotted along beside them, occasionally taking off without warning to go investigate something, but always coming back moments later, his curiosity temporarily appeased until something else stole his attention.

There was something incredibly lulling about the steady rocking motion of being on horseback and slowly, not without a blush, Kagome eased back against Inuyasha's chest and lightly rested one of her arms over the one around her waist. His arm tightened and he sighed, his breath ruffling her hair and his chest heaving against her back. The pasture wasn't very large, Kagome surmised, perhaps maybe five acres, give or take, plenty of room for a single horse. Dotted with the occasional tree and brush, it was well maintained and Kagome could spot a small run-in shed over to their right.

"She certainly is a spoiled mare," she commented idly and leaned forward briefly to pat said mare's neck affectionately. She couldn't contain her smile when Inuyasha tugged her back to lean against him again and she happily complied, though not without a blush. Did he feel it too, how natural it was to be like this?

"For Sesshomaru, when it comes to Rin, no expense is spared, and evidently that includes her pets too." He snorted and directed Rain toward the section of fence he'd halfway repaired. "Nothing but the best for this beast. High-end feed, best quality hay from popular sellers, plenty of room to run around; you name it, she's got it. Good thing that damn bastard's loaded, otherwise none of it would be possible."

Kagome tilted her head, curious. "What exactly does your brother do?"

"You know the hotel chain _Divine Winds?"_

She nodded.

"He owns them."

Kagome gaped. "Get out."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm serious. It took years, but he worked his way up from the bottom as a janitor, did his job exceedingly well, and somewhere in the middle he managed to get recognized enough to earn promotion after promotion, when suddenly bam, the previous owner retires and signs over the business to his most trusted employee. He met Kagura in the London hotel where she was vacationing, got married, had Rin, and the rest, as they say, is history." He shrugged as Jaxson darted off again, running ahead and disappearing into the dip of a slope.

Kagome blinked. "Wouldn't that make Rin—"

"Yep."

"Huh. She looks completely human."

"I think it has something to do with genetics skipping a generation or whatever. She looks like Kagura's mother who looked human too, despite being an elemental youkai."

"Interesting." She shook her head. "Anyway, that's quite the success story." Kagome eyed the burdock bushes they were passing, recalling a childhood memory of getting the blasted stuff stuck in her hair so thoroughly her mother had had to hack it off. She'd looked like a boy for a month straight and since then she'd made sure to avoid the plant like the plague.

She felt him shrug behind her and his indrawn breath suggested he was about to reply, but Jaxson's sudden ferocious, frantic barking up ahead gave him pause and he tensed. Kagome frowned and sat up a little straighter in an attempt to see what he was barking at, but more bushes and the inward slant prevented her from seeing anything.

Rain stopped moving and suddenly pranced around, giving an agitated snort and Kagome gasped softly. Inuyasha quickly soothed her with low murmurs of reassurance and a brief squeeze of his legs.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, leaning forward to stroke the mare's neck. She tossed her head and pawed the ground, clearly upset over something.

"Something spooked her, but I don't see anything." Frowning Inuyasha surveyed the ground for any snakes or rodents, but nothing caught his eye and he sighed. Jaxson was still barking and he was getting a little worried about all the growling he was hearing. "I'd better go see what the hell his problem is. Stay here, I won't be long." He transferred the reins over to her and swiftly dismounted before she could object, giving a reassuring pat to Rain's nose before wandering up ahead to investigate his dog's strange behavior.

Clutching the reins tight in her hands, Kagome could do nothing but watch as Inuyasha strode away and lowered himself into the natural dip of the land until he disappeared. Perhaps sensing her distress Rain moved anxiously beneath her, shifting her weight, sidestepping and prancing slightly while tossing her head. Kagome didn't know that much about horses, however she did know that they could sense a person's uneasiness so she willed herself to calm, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Inuyasha didn't go far, she reminded herself. She didn't even know why she was suddenly so nervous without him near, but for some reason she felt like her skin was crawling and her stomach was doing uncomfortable flip-flops.

Rain snorted and suddenly tossed her head forward, tugging on the reins, and with a start Kagome realized she'd been unconsciously pulling them inward and taking her head with it. Instantly she gave the mare her head back and leaned forward to stroke her neck in apology. "Sorry, girl," she murmured and Rain did calm a little, heaving a heavy sigh and bowing her head again to graze.

Kagome shook her head. She was being ridiculous; there wasn't any reason for her to be feeling this way. She could still hear Jaxson barking away and Inuyasha's low tones as he tried to persuade the dog to leave whatever poor animal he cornered alone, and looking around told her there was nothing dangerous around. She deduced that her earlier nerves had to do with being alone while sitting on a horse than anything else since she had zero experience with riding.

Giving a soft sigh, Kagome smiled and released the reins to stretch, letting them hang loosely around the horse's neck as she arched her back and raised her arms over her head. Man, she really hoped she wouldn't be too sore in the morning—

Without any warning Rain jolted beneath her with a startled whinny and Kagome gasped, her hands automatically coming down to grasp her mane. Before she could think to grab the reins, the steed pivoted rapidly to the right, forcing Kagome to squeeze her thighs inward to remain seated, but then Rain shot off into an all-out gallop and Kagome screamed as she lost her grip and tumbled to the ground.

She landed hard on her back and the breath was knocked out of her lungs in a whoosh and instinctively Kagome looked around to see what had spooked Rain so bad. Her hair pulled painfully at her scalp from the movement but she ignored it as she gasped for the breath that her lungs were trying to regain.

She thought she saw something red behind some tall brush a few feet away but before she could ascertain if anything was really there or if her eyes were playing tricks on her from the fall, she was seized with a rough coughing fit and her eyes closed involuntarily, chest heaving as she struggled to regulate her breathing.

"Kagome!"

"Inu—" She coughed again and winced as her chest protested, bringing a hand up to rub it. A shadow fell over her and then a few seconds later she felt a tugging sensation from her hair and then strong arms were bracing her upright and leaning her against a hard chest, a clawed hand gingerly cupping her face. Gratefully she leaned against him and sucked in greedy breaths of air, discovering that it was easier to breathe now that she was sitting up.

" _Fuck_ —are you alright? I heard you scream and—what happened?" The concern was clear as day in his voice as he brushed back her hair, golden eyes frantically surveying her for any injuries and even seeing none he didn't relax. "Kagome? Talk to me, baby." He circled her waist with his arm as he knelt beside her, his other hand cupping her face. He needed to hear that she was alright, needed that reassurance like he needed air. He could still hear the sound of her scream ringing in his ears and he didn't think he'd ever run faster in his entire life when he'd run to her and his heart was still pounding rapidly in his chest.

"Fine," Kagome wheezed and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. She coughed a few more times and then tried to inhale again without succumbing to another fit and when her lungs didn't protest, she let it out in a slow sigh and opened watery caramel eyes. Inuyasha frowned and didn't look convinced so she offered him a wan but genuine smile and squeezed his wrist. "I'm alright. Just…the wind was knocked out of me, is all."

He nodded but his frown didn't lessen. "What the hell happened? I'm assuming you fell." He looked up as the sound of hoof beats reached his ears and he spotted Jaxson leisurely trotting their way with a normal looking Rain behind him. Either he must have thought it was their favorite game of tag or he'd sensed something was amiss with the steed and taken off after her to bring her back, but either way Inuyasha was glad he wouldn't have to track her down.

Kagome cleared her throat and he looked back down as she grabbed his arm to heave herself up the rest of the way so she was more or less sitting on her own. He didn't remove his arm though he did drop his hand to rest on her thigh. "I fell," she confirmed, still a little breathless, and reached back to massage her aching back. He brushed her hand away and did it for her. She smiled in thanks. "I think…I don't know, something must have snuck up behind and spooked her or something."

"Behind? In her blind spot?"

"Maybe?" She shook her head. "I didn't see anything, though—" Kagome suddenly froze as her eyes widened and she whipped her head around so fast Inuyasha had to lean back to avoid her hair smacking his face. She gasped softly when she spotted something red in the same brush she'd looked at earlier and she opened her mouth to say something, but then it started fluttering and she blinked. Looking closer Kagome felt herself relaxing, the breath leaving her in a relieved sigh. It was some kind of candy wrapper, like from a Kit-Kat or something like that.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha followed her line of sight to try and see what she was staring at. "What is it?"

She hesitated. "Nothing," she finally said at length and turned to him with a reassuring smile. "I thought I saw something. Must have been a bush moving or something." She shrugged and hoped he didn't question her any further. Her butt and her back were starting to get a little sore from sitting on the ground and she wanted to stand to relieve the ache a bit and she had no doubt that some of it was from her fall.

Inuyasha still didn't look like he believed her but to her relief did didn't say anything more on it and gave a short nod. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, sweeping his hand up and down her back in an absentminded gesture of comfort.

Kagome smiled, truly touched at his genuine concern. "I promise. Help me up?"

In reply Inuyasha stood and held out his hands for her to grab; she did and she gave a slight wince as he hauled her to her feet, her back giving a brief twinge but nothing more. She leaned against him for a moment as she retained her bearings, giving a soft sigh, and then reluctantly began to push away.

Inuyasha's arms wrapping around and holding her tightly against him prevented Kagome from moving and she gasped softly as a blush stole across her cheeks, secretly pleased that he didn't seem to want to let her go either.

Exhaling roughly and ruffling her hair, Inuyasha closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair, pressing her into his chest, relieved that she was unhurt. "You scared the shit outta me, woman," he murmured in her ear, taking in her sweet scent and letting it calm his frazzled nerves.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, snaking her own arms around his waist and returning his embrace. "Sorry," she whispered, a tiny smile curling her lips upward.

He shook his head. "I'm just…glad you're alright." He pulled back enough to drop a kiss to her forehead then reluctantly released her, heaving a soft sigh. Kagome turned her head to watch Rain approach with a soft nicker of greeting and Inuyasha grimaced, catching her hand when she made to move toward her. Inquisitive brown eyes turned his way and wordlessly he brought her hand up to the back of her head.

Kagome felt something small and prickly against her fingers and she blanched, remembering the painful tugging when she'd moved her head earlier. "Please don't tell me those are what I think they are," she whined, big eyes pleading with him and when he winced, Kagome moaned and dropped her forehead against his chest with a soft curse.

"I'll help you get them out when we get back," he promised her and though he truly felt for her – burdock was a literal _pain_ to get out of hair – he couldn't stop his lips from curving upward. "There's not that many. Shouldn't take too long."

Kagome wrinkled her nose as she pulled back, looking utterly adorable to him, and then she sighed and nodded once, mustering up a wan smile. "Thanks. The memories I have of these things aren't exactly pleasant ones."

He fought a grin. "Not the first time this has happened, huh."

The look she sent him told him in no uncertain terms just how close she was to pushing _him_ into the damned plant from hell and Inuyasha chuckled however he did take a step back before striding over to the horse and grabbing her reins. He brought her back over to Kagome and studied her for a moment. Despite looking a bit disheveled, she didn't appear any worse for wear, but still he asked, "You alright to get back on? The part of the fence I was talking about isn't that far, unless you'd rather go back now. I don't mind taking you back." He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face, his expression tender, soft.

Kagome felt her cheeks grow warm from that look and even though she wanted nothing more than to soak in a hot bath for the next hour to soothe her aching muscles, she smiled and said, "I'll be alright, as long as you're here."

It happened again, just like it had at the police station; his heart stuttered, his mouth went dry as his throat tightened, and his stomach did stupid little flip-flops as warmth blossomed and spread throughout his whole body. The urge to kiss her slammed into him so hard right then that he visibly tensed with the restraint to keep his feet rooted to the spot and he clenched his hands into tight fists as his eyes dropped to her mouth. Her lips parted under his gaze and he squelched the needy groan that welled up in his throat. Swallowing thickly, Inuyasha forced his gaze back to her eyes and tired not to think about how such a little slip of a woman held such power over him.

Goddamn, but how the hell could she make him so goddamn _weak_ just by saying a few words? "Yeah," he replied a little more roughly than he would have liked and cleared his throat. "I ain't goin' nowhere." He quirked a grin at her and beckoned her over, holding out a hand. With zero hesitation she placed her small hand in his and he tugged her closer, reveling in their proximity for a moment, before grabbing her hips and effortlessly lifting her up onto Rain's back. She gave a soft squeal of surprise then giggled and beneath his hat his ears strained forward to catch the melodious sound.

And even though the section of fence was only like three minutes away Inuyasha hitched himself up behind her once again, pulled her flush against him with an arm around her waist and urged their mount onward. He didn't care if it was only _one_ minute away; the feel of her pressed against him was too fucking amazing to give up for any amount of time.

"By the way," Kagome piped up, leaning against him. "What was Jaxson barking at?"

Said dog was walking along beside them, sniffing along the ground, distracted. Inuyasha frowned at him. "Must have been some kind of rodent, or some other small animal because he was barking at the ground. Wouldn't stop for nothin' and I couldn't see anything, so I'm thinkin' it might have buried itself to hide." He shook his head. "Thing is, though, I didn't see a hole big enough."

"Chipmunk?" she offered.

Inuyasha shrugged and steered the mare around a small thicket of bushes. "Maybe. Doesn't matter now, though. It's gone, whatever it was." He paused, and Kagome felt him tighten his grip around her middle. "Sorry I left you alone," he rumbled in her ear and she shivered as his breath washed over her neck. "If the damn dog hadn't taken off—"

"Don't," Kagome breathed and in a bold move she turned her head to brush a gentle kiss against his jaw, his stubble pleasantly rough against the soft skin of her lips. Her cheeks burned, but she continued, "It's alright. There's no need to apologize, okay? For all you know Jax could have been agitating a snake or something and could have been bitten had you not checked it out. And besides," she giggled and leaned away, tilting her head back to smile at him. "Even if he hadn't run off, I'm sure I would have ended up on the ground from some other reason. That's just my luck," she added with a soft laugh, and then shrugged in a what-can-ya-do manner.

Inuyasha really didn't know why he was so surprised. After all, hadn't she been doing it since he'd met her? And yet here he was, stunned at her kindness, her understanding nature and compassion leaving him momentarily speechless. But then he remembered who exactly he was dealing with and his mouth lifted into a crooked half-grin, his eyes going soft.

"Nah," he rumbled. "I wouldn't let that happen." He pressed his lips to her temple and he felt her hand rest on his arm.

"No," she whispered and a blush colored her cheeks a becoming shade of scarlet. "I suppose you wouldn't."

She felt a curious rumble against her back but otherwise Inuyasha said nothing else as he guided Rain onward.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's a little late guys, but I'm hoping you'll be able to forgive me after reading this chapter. ;D

There's also the possibility you'll all be pissed and come after me with threats of dismemberment, but hey beggars can't be choosers lmao.

Enjooooyyy!

 **You Rescued Me**  
 **Chapter 7**

After dropping Kagome off in front of the house via horseback about half an hour later, he led Rain into the barn to remove the tack and brush her down before picking her hooves once more and sent her into her stall with a pat on the rump. His mind was on autopilot as he gave the horse fresh water and her feed for the night with a few flakes of hay, thoughts of Kagome and their ride together thoroughly distracting him. In spite of her reassuring words that she didn't blame him, he was still kicking himself for leaving and not being there to prevent Rain from freaking for whatever reason and making her fall.

He frowned as he paused in sweeping the barn floor of loose hay and debris, remembering how she'd been staring at something with avid interest, but when he'd looked, nothing had been there. She assured him it was nothing, but for a moment, something flashed in her eyes too quick for him to discern, and he could have sworn it was…fear? Apprehension, maybe? Whatever it was he didn't like it, and even though his protective instincts had surged forward, wanting to destroy whatever had caused her to feel scared, her health was more important to him and he'd wanted to see to that before anything else. But it had disappeared as quick as it had arrived and she'd assured him it was nothing. Strange, but since he'd been focused on her wellbeing, he hadn't bothered to question it.

Thinking back on it now, he hadn't even smelled anything dangerous, no lingering scent to suggest anything had even been there to begin with. So what had scared Rain enough for her to take off? He was pretty familiar by now with the mare's behavioral patterns and personality; as many times as he'd ridden her and left her standing by herself for one reason or another, she'd never run off like that even if there did happen to be some sort of small rodent, or reptile close enough to startle her.

The only thing Inuyasha could think of that would spook her to the point of fleeing would be if something had, as Kagome had suggested, snuck up into her blind spot and physically touched her.

Which begged the question once more: _what_ had touched her?

Sighing, Inuyasha shook his head and decided to think on it at another time. It was late, Rain was taken care of, he was just about done in the barn, and Kagome was waiting inside. That last one made him smile and hurriedly he put everything back in its rightful place before shutting off the lights, bidding the barn's occupant a fond goodnight, then closing and securing the large sliding door behind him as he left.

He jogged to the front steps and cleared them in a single jump, in a strangely good mood as he entered his house and closed the door behind him. And stupidly the first thing he saw were Kagome's boots, the ones she borrowed, sitting neatly against the wall bench in the open mudroom and the sight was…well, it was a really good one and his heart clenched in his chest as he kicked off his own, set them next to hers, and crossed the kitchen into the living room where her scent was originating.

He found her sitting on the floor in front of the lit fireplace with Jaxson lounging at her side and her hands in her hair as she tried to extract the troublesome burrs from the thick waves, her eyes closed and her face scrunched up into a cute expression of concentration. Raising a brow, Inuyasha quirked a grin and leaned his elbows on the back of the couch, wincing in sympathy whenever she did, his ears flattening whenever she tugged too hard and a soft whimper of pain escaped past her lips. Dammit, but he couldn't take this.

At that moment, as if she felt his presence, Kagome's eyes fluttered open and her gaze instantly found his. She blinked, and then offered him a strained smile, fingers still buried in her hair and her posture hunched over slightly. "Hi," she breathed, then hissed when she tugged a little too roughly on a strand of hair. He bit his lip hard to stifle the whine that rose up in response to her pain.

"This is…a lot more difficult than I remember it being," she admitted with a dry laugh and released a heavy sigh, slowly and carefully detangling her fingers from her hair and dropping her hands in her lap. "At this rate I'm probably just making it worse." She huffed. "I hate that stupid plant." Pouting, Kagome glared into the fire, no doubt cursing the prickly bush that had gotten her into this predicament in the first place.

Chuckling, Inuyasha shook his head, rounded the couch and lowered himself onto the floor, leaning back against it and gesturing her over with a wave of his hand. He supposed he should have been offended by her narrow-eyed look of suspicion, but all he felt was amusement as he raised his eyebrows expectantly and once more beckoned her over to him with a jerk of his head. She hesitated for a moment and the way her lips twitched told him she was making him wait on purpose – cheeky little thing, wasn't she? – then finally her smile broke free and she scooted the scant distance between them and eased herself between his bent knees, turning so her back faced him.

Inuyasha allowed the pleased grin to surface on his face as he brought his hands up and carefully started combing his fingers through her hair, his claws deftly untangling the burrs from the ebony tresses with practiced ease.

Unpredictably, Kagome noticed this and she piped up, "You're good at this. I can hardly feel you pulling at them. Are you sure you're not a closet hair dresser?"

"Cute," he grunted and she snickered. Rolling his eyes, he explained, "Let's just say that a certain four-legged creature of the equine persuasion likes to frolic in less than desirable places and so getting these damn things outta her mane and tail is something I'm unfortunately used to."

"Mmm," Kagome hummed and brought her knees up to wrap her arms around them and rest her head on her raised knees, closing her eyes with a sigh as a little smile curled her lips. She felt more than heard Inuyasha's deep chuckle behind her and she blushed, but didn't move, enjoying the closeness with the man she was quickly developing feelings for.

Inuyasha worked in silence to remove the prickly plant from her hair, being very careful not to pull or accidentally scratch her with his claws while also trying to avoid having to cut any of the raven strands. He managed to free two burrs within a few minutes and set them on the floor beside him but the last one was giving him a bit more trouble. Still Inuyasha worked diligently, determined to remove every trace of the bothersome plant from her hair without causing unnecessary pain.

Thankfully it was only five minutes later that he successfully cut away the last of the spiky residue and he combed his fingers through her hair, searching for any he might have missed and yeah, okay, he was selfishly using that excuse to feel the tresses sift through his fingers like cool silk. He didn't know how long he sat there, running his fingers through the soft locks and enjoying the feeling of it against his skin and he didn't even realize Kagome had started to doze from his soothing ministrations until he heard a delicate little snore and he paused.

He blinked, and then leaned forward slightly to try and catch a glimpse of her face. "Kagome?"

He heard an ineligible sound come from the woman before him and then suddenly she fell back against him and he grunted softly in surprise. Her head rolled into the crook of his shoulder and neck and as a soft sight whispered against his skin, Inuyasha discovered that she had indeed fallen asleep on him. Quite literally.

Staring down at her face relaxed with sleep, Inuyasha's own expression softened and without thinking he reached up to gently brush her bangs away from her face, his fingers sweeping across her cheek and along the bruised line of her jaw. It looked bad today, stark against the smooth paleness of her skin with shades of yellow, blue and dark purple, and even though he knew bruises always got worse before they got better, it still sent a surge of anger through him.

But despite the nearly overwhelming need to track down the piece of trash on legs that was responsible for it, Inuyasha merely let loose a soft growl and dropped his gaze to inspect the contusion circling her neck like a morbid necklace. While still painful to look it, it wasn't nearly as bad as the one on her jaw and he brushed his knuckles against the blemished flesh at the base of her throat.

Kagome suddenly stirred against him and he darted his gaze to her face, holding his breath, not particularly wanting to explain why he was touching her so intimately. But she remained asleep, emitting another sigh and settling more comfortably against him before going still once more and he released the breath he was holding.

Shifting around himself to achieve a more comfortable position and being sure not to disturb the dozing woman against him, Inuyasha stretched out his legs and propped his elbow on the couch behind him while the other rested lightly across her legs so he could continue to idly play with a strand of her hair. Maybe it was a little creepy, and he didn't even have the right, but he didn't want to stop touching her, craving even the most minuscule of contact with her, and for some stupid reason Inuyasha felt his throat get tight.

Here she was, this amazing woman who a mere forty-eight hours ago escaped from her abusive boyfriend with evidence to boot, and she already trusted him enough, a complete stranger, to sleep peacefully against him. This woman that was so strong she still managed to laugh, and smile, and joke around like someone hadn't used her for a punching bag.

But despite the angry bruises darkening her jaw and neck, she was still so goddamn beautiful to him, and not just on the outside. This woman, she had a beautiful soul too, and perhaps that's what attracted him to her so much. She was brave, pure, innocent, and…

…And way too fuckin' good for the likes of him, wasn't she. He had no right to be so drawn to her like he was, he _knew_ a dirty half-breed like himself shouldn't be thinking about wanting to kiss her until she was flushed and breathless, especially considering what she'd gone through, but, dammit, he couldn't help himself even if he wanted to. Maybe it was because he knew she felt it too, the intense chemistry between them, the mutual understanding that there was something between them that was getting harder and harder to ignore, or maybe it was something as simple as loneliness, but whatever the case, he wanted her like hell and there wasn't a goddamn thing he could do about it.

His ears wilted and he swallowed hard, his hand moving without his permission to tenderly brush against the softness of her lips, tracing the Cupid's bow outline and imagining what it would feel like having those lips pressed against his own.

Without warning her lips parted beneath his touch and the breath hitched in his throat as a wave of yearning hit him square in the gut. But then Inuyasha forgot how to breathe altogether as her eyes fluttered open, focused sleepily on him, and she regarded him with lazy contentment as a soft, warm smile slowly curled her lips upward.

"Inuyasha," she breathed his name and he was gone.

Releasing a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a growl, Inuyasha dipped his head and promptly covered her mouth with his own, finally kissing her like he'd been wanting to do all goddamn day, and when she gasped in surprise he deepened the connection, instantly addicted, greedy for the taste of her.

For several heart-stopping seconds she didn't respond to him and Inuyasha was beginning to think perhaps his feelings were one-sided and he'd fucked up big time but then her mouth softened, she melted against him before she kissed him back and the sound that echoed in his throat was something akin to joyous relief.

He felt her hand in his hair and he growled against her lips but the fear of going too fast tempered his desire and he was able to keep the connection slow and tender, but it was no less passionate. Inuyasha tilted his head, slanting his mouth over hers, dragging his tongue across her bottom lip to steal a taste but venturing no further. Urgency was roaring through his veins, heating his blood and making his heart pound, but he ignored all of it on favor of reveling in her sweetness, cherishing the precious gift she was unknowingly giving him and keeping a tight leash on his overzealous passions. She was soft, fragile, and just so goddamn pure; he didn't want to take advantage of her loving heart.

Kagome, however, was having none of it. Surprising the hell out of him, she made an impatient little noise and deepened the kiss, lifting her head and kicking things up a notch by sneaking her tongue inside his mouth and sliding it sensually against his own, eliciting a gasp and then a heady growl. And just like that all coherent thought was scattered to the four winds as he took control, rising a hand to spear his fingers into her hair and tilt her head, plundering her mouth, and he might have stopped at the startled gasp she gave, but the way she kissed him back just as ardently suggested she liked what he was doing and so he didn't stop, eager for more, wanting to make her as hungry for him as he was for her.

Kagome moaned and one of her hands snagged his ear, dragging a rough groan from him. Inuyasha retaliated by taking her chin in his hand and angling her head for better access to the sweetness of her mouth, the steady growl thundering in his chest growing deeper as the passion climbed. His desire for her knew no limits, had no boundaries, and on an impulse Inuyasha shifted his grip, cradling her jaw as he pressed a series of hot, fervent kisses onto her soft mouth and she returned each one, her little whimpers of pleasure nearly drowned by his eager growls for more.

He couldn't get enough; just one taste and he was already hopelessly addicted, the taste of her sweet, exquisite, like nothing he had ever experienced before and it was as if she was put solely on this earth for him to hold, to cherish, and to protect. Her lips molded to his perfectly like they were made for his kisses, the soft curves of her body as she turned around in his arms and threw her arms around his neck fit to his solid frame seamlessly and the way she responded to him, to every touch, every caress, every heated growl and moan…

She was made—no, she was _born_ for him, and he for her.

Locking one arm tight around her waist, Inuyasha urged her up so she knelt between his bent legs, nudged her knees apart so she was pressed as close to him as possible, and then she was the perfect height for him to drive forward and attack her neck with his mouth. Kagome gasped and she tilted her head back; he rumbled his approval and cradled the back of her neck as he laved her throat with licks, kisses and gentle tips, moving upward along the delicate line of her jaw, forgetting himself for just a moment as he scraped his fangs against the sensitive flesh—

Kagome hissed through her teeth as her tender jaw protested the touch and all at once Inuyasha stopped as he was suddenly reminded why this was a very bad idea. Just as abruptly he released her with a quiet curse, shoving himself away and shooting to his feet before putting some distance between them.

He stopped at the dining room table and gripped the edge hard, bowing his head and gritting his teeth, hating himself for giving in so fucking easily. What the _fuck_ was wrong with him? Kagome was vulnerable right now, still recovering from a traumatic experience, and he goes and fucking takes advantage of that vulnerably like some kind of pervert who only thinks with his dick. God, he felt lower than dirt right now, like the filth he was always accused of being because of his demonic blood. How could he swear to protect her one minute and then turn around and do _that_ the next?

His ears swiveled behind him when he heard her get to her feet and walk around the couch to stand behind him. He visibly tensed and forced himself not to look at her because he knew his resolve would crack if he did. He still wanted her too much, his body humming with energy, coiled, ready to pounce, and his jeans were feeling considerably tighter.

Behind him, face flushed and lips still tingling from his kiss, Kagome tried not to let the disappointment from his abrupt departure be too obvious in her voice as she asked, "…Inuyasha? Is…something wrong?"

The half-demon was silent for so long Kagome was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer her but then she saw him lift his head and turn it slightly however not enough to determine his expression. "You should…get some sleep." His voice was gravelly and he was gripping the table so hard his claws dug into the wood. Had she done something to upset him? "I—" He cut himself off, then fell silent.

Kagome wrung her hands nervously in front of her and studied his back, uncertain, and then decided to bite the bullet and try again. "Why did you—"

"Goodnight." Inuyasha rounded the table and stalked into the kitchen, only pausing to snatch his hat off the table before storming out of the house and Kagome flinched as the door shut a little more forcefully than was required.

The blatant rejection stung, probably more than it should have given how long she'd known him, and Kagome fought back the tears that threatened to make an appearance. Something warm pressed into her leg and she looked down to find Jax leaning against her as he stared at the door, no doubt wondering why his dad had left so suddenly and without him.

Sniffling, Kagome sighed and knelt down to wrap her arm around the dog and kissed his nose. "Don't worry, boy," she murmured and ignored the way her heart ached as she said, "He'll be back."

Jax huffed and turned his head to give her some kisses of his own, drawing a smile from her, but it didn't reach her eyes. "C'mon," she said and stood back up. "I could go for a nice hot bath right now and I don't want to be alone. Will you keep me company?" Kagome smiled down at the dog and had to laugh when he gave a soft woof and started wagging his tail, obviously happy to be getting attention again.

"Good boy," Kagome praised, and after Jax expressed his joy by dancing in circles a few times, the sight of it instantly making her feel better, she started for the stairs with her loyal companion at her side and hoped she hadn't just messed everything up with her handsome half-demon host.

 **-X-**

...Didja see what I did there a;oiehjli;hEWIFAH lOL shuddup Keiz.


	8. Chapter 8

On the short side again, but I promise it's for a good cause lol. Enjoy, lovelies!

 **You Rescued Me**  
 **Chapter 8**

It was a little after midnight and Inuyasha was standing on his porch, frowning down at his phone as he reread the text from Miroku for the fifth time in the last three minutes. And to anyone else, the jumble of letters and numbers wouldn't have made even a lick of sense, but thankfully that was not the case for him.

 _nark hs ties 2 onigumo? idk srce mite b unreliable still lking, loc stl unkwn. poss cnction 2 k.h (?)., wll keep inform & call 2mrw w more deets_

Translation: Naraku might have ties to Onigumo, however he's not sure because the source could be unreliable; he's still searching for a more credible source and his location was still unknown. There is a possible connection to K.H. and the question marks indicate he doesn't know what that stands for; Miroku will keep him informed and call tomorrow with more details.

Not for the first time Inuyasha wondered how someone with a master's degree in computer science with a side-job as a hacker never bothered to use…well, the freakin' Japanese language whenever he texted him. As it was Inuyasha was only able to decipher all of that because he'd been friends with the guy since they were brats and had managed to decode his texts over all those years. It was a slow process, but at least now they could carry on conversations without him having to ask, "What the fuck are you saying" every single time.

Then again, he supposed when your job requires you to sit at a computer for eight hours and type in rows and rows of complex computer linguistics and code, being lazy and abbreviating whatever you can when sending out a personal text made a lot of sense.

Staring down at the combination of letters and numbers, Inuyasha racked his brain but the only thing he could think of that could possibly stand for K.H. caused a hard ball of dread to form in his gut and a sense of unease to blanket him like an uncomfortable, tight second skin. The thing of it was, though, even if he didn't necessarily like it, it did make a helluva lot of sense and didn't _that_ piss him off like nothing else.

Scowling, Inuyasha was abruptly reminded of the pleasant little "chat" he'd had with Matsuno earlier and it blackened his mood even more, the growl that ripped from his throat that of frustrated anger.

 _Steely blue eyes flashed with irritation as Inuyasha barged into the office announced. "Thought I'd seen the last of you five years ago, muttface."_

 _Fangs flashed in a sneer as hard amber eyes glared balefully at the deputy chief. "Trust me, I ain't exactly thrilled to smell your stench again, wolfshit."_

" _Then what the hell are you doing in my office."_

" _What the fuck are you hiding, fleabag, and don't you dare tell me you're not." Inuyasha got straight to the point, slamming his hands down onto the desk and getting right up in Kouga's face._

 _Kouga's jaw tightened as he glowered at the half-demon before him and didn't even bother to deny his accusation. "That's classified—"_

" _Bullshit."_

 _The deputy chief grit his teeth and fisted his hands where they rested on the desk. "It's above my pay grade to release sensitive information to the public, dog-breath."_

 _Inuyasha's gaze narrowed warningly. "Try again, asshole."_

 _The growl that welled up hinted that Kouga's patience was wearing thin. "You know as much as I know, so you're wasting your time here."_

 _Whiskey-colored eyes bore into unwavering pools of cobalt blue, considering, distrustful, growing increasingly livid. "Wanna know why I don't believe you?"_

 _The dark-haired wolf demon set his jaw and glared._

" _Because I'm not a_ **fucking moron, Kouga!"**

" _Dammit, mutt!" Kouga shot to his feet and planted his own hands on the desk, leaning forward to bare his fangs in the stupid dog's face. Inuyasha didn't move, lips pulled back into a snarl. "You_ are _a fucking moron if you think you can speak to the deputy chief of—"_

" _Let me give this to you straight, you dimwitted, worthless excuse for a cop," Inuyasha growled and Kouga felt a shiver of trepidation crawl along his spine as his eyes bled red. "I don't give a good goddamn if you're a piece of wolf shit stuck to the bottom of my boot or the Queen of fucking England,_ deputy. _My first priority is protecting the woman who just walked out of here looking like someone just used her for a punching bag, something that is apparently too difficult for the goddamn police force to do with any sort of success!"_

 _Kouga flinched and shifted his gaze to glare at the wall but Inuyasha wasn't done. "Did you see those bruises on her face, wolf? Did you? Because the son of a bitch that put them there is still wandering around this town a free fucking man while you're here too busy being a child playing dress-up to realize that every fucking minute you waste with your head stuck up your ass is another minute that Kagome is living in fear of her abusive ex-boyfriend hunting her down and possibly doing a lot more than hitting her, but what the fuck does that matter, right? Because after all, what's a goddamn_ life _compared to your_ job?" _Inuyasha seethed, and the snarl on his face was truly fearsome and the wolf demon could have sworn he saw twin slashes of dark purple fade in and out on his cheeks several times._

 _Gnashing his teeth together, clenching his jaw so hared it ached and trying valiantly to keep his temper in check, Kouga pegged the half-demon with a glare and gripped the edges of his desk so hard his claws dug into the wood. "Mutt, if you don't—"_

" _If I don't what?" Inuyasha cut him off with a harsh growl. "Shut up? Leave? Fat fucking chance of that happening, wolfshit, not until I get what I came for, so if you want me out of your hair as much as I want out of yours, then I suggest you grow a pair, put on your big boy britches and tell me what you're hiding_ **because I'm not leaving until you do!** _"_

 _Inuyasha was nearly shouting by the time he was finished, his breathing heavy and that growl not once ceasing the threatening rumble in his throat. Lips pulled back into a snarl, amber eyes rimmed with crimson and his expression positively murderous, Kouga was starting to think that perhaps it would be best to give the fool what he wanted instead of causing a scene and attracting any unwanted attention. It was miracle that nobody was pounding on his door demanding to know what was happening, and he had a feeling that if he continued to refuse the volatile hanyou, an explosion would be imminent._

" _Are you done?" Kouga asked with an air of boredom as he snatched a random piece of paper on his desk and scrawled a hasty note._

 _Inuyasha's ears pinned back and his growl raised a decibel. "Wolf—"_

" _A piece of advice,_ Mr. Taisho _," Kouga interjected loudly and made sure to keep his cerulean eyes locked with turbulent gold as he slowly, deliberately slid the piece of paper toward him on the desk. "Don't ever raise_ _your voice to_ _a police officer. It never ends well for the threatening party." He tapped his finger once, twice on the note and drawn to the motion, Inuyasha automatically looked down._

 ** _They are 2 in 1  
_ _Watch yourself  
_ _Btw you're a fucking asshole_**

 _As Inuyasha frowned down at the message, Kouga said, "Now get the hell out of my office. I'm gonna be smelling dog for a fucking week now." He waited another minute then snatched the note, crumpled it up, and then proceeded to light the thing on fire right in the palm of his hand with a lighter he produced out of fucking nowhere._

The haunting cry of a far-off coyote brought Inuyasha back to the present and reflexively his ears flicked toward the sound before relaxing again. With an aggravated frown Inuyasha scowled again as those cryptic words flashed through his mind: they are two in one. What the fuck did that mean? _They?_ Who was the mangy wolf talking about? Two in one…what, two people in the same body? That didn't make any fucking sense; it was impossible, unless he considered the deeply disturbing probability of a multiple personality disorder, but then it still begged the question: _who?_

Inuyasha growled and glared down at his phone, annoyed at both his tech savvy best friend and the stupid wolf that wasn't any help at all. Thinking about his meeting with the deputy was just giving him a goddamn headache, plus he didn't exactly want to dwell on the possible darker meaning of his message, so he decided to focus on the lesser of the two evils, even if it wasn't much better because he still had no useful information.

Half of him wanted to call the pervert up right now and demand just where the hell he was getting his sources from because there was no _way_ that could be right. The other half, however, was cursing up a storm because he also knew, when it came to obtaining information, Miroku was very good at his job and was almost never wrong. He doubted this time would be any different, no matter how much he didn't want that information to be true.

With a growl Inuyasha shook his head and pocketed his phone before entering his house and locking the door behind him. It wouldn't do any good to think about it now and get all worked up all over again. After having spent the last six hours or so running around his property and trying to clear his mind, he didn't relish the idea of starting all over once more and leaving Kagome unprotected even longer than he already had. Despite her being the cause of his inner turmoil, he'd still felt that insistent tugging in his chest the entire time away from her, urging him to return to her side, an annoying little voice in his head telling him the distance between them was unacceptable and he needed to rectify it immediately. And even though he knew she was perfectly safe tucked away inside his house with Jaxson as added protection, Inuyasha had still listened and finally gave in around midnight.

He'd just stepped onto his porch when he received the text from Miroku and ergo, even _more_ issues for him to stress and think about. Looks like _he_ wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Grumbling, he stalked into the kitchen and the first thing he noticed was the plate sitting on the table. Inuyasha paused on his way to the fridge and stepped closer, his nose clueing him in on what it was before his eyes did and something in his chest tightened. Covered in Saran wrap, a plate of cooked venison, potatoes, and a side of veggies sat perfectly arranged on a plate, waiting to be reheated and enjoyed.

Kagome had made dinner and left out a plate for him despite being AWOL for over five hours.

Heaving a sigh, Inuyasha took off his hat, tossed it carelessly on the table and thrust a hand through his hair, staring down at the plate of now cold food she'd prepared for him to enjoy whenever he deigned to come back. Christ, he kisses her, rejects her, fucking _leaves_ and she still has the heart to make dinner and leave out a plate just for him.

Inuyasha felt like a first class asshole.

Ignoring the ache in his chest, he wandered into the dark living room and found a sight that made him feel even worse. Obviously having tried to stay awake waiting for him, Kagome slept curled up in a corner of the couch, legs tucked up beside her, and arms wrapped around herself. With the TV being the only illumination she looked even paler than normal and the bruising on her skin was a stark contrast, a reminder of her fighting spirit and strength. Jaxson lay on the opposite end of the sofa, watching him silently with his head on his paws, relaxed but ever vigilant.

Throat tightening, Inuyasha crouched down in front of her and reached out to tenderly graze her face with his fingers, caressing her jaw, her cheek, her lips. "I don't deserve you," he murmured, wishing the truth didn't hurt so goddamn much.

Kagome suddenly stirred and Inuyasha held his breath, hoping she wouldn't wake up to find him hovering over her, but all she did is wiggle around a little and turn her head, leaning into his touch with a soft sigh, and stilling once more. His chest constricted and he wanted so bad to just crawl onto that couch with her, pull her into his arms and forget the world existed, but he knew it could never be that simple. Because as much as he wanted to believe it, he also knew that it was more than him just not deserving her. It was more than only knowing each other for a few short days, more than his status as a ruined half-breed with scars that went deeper than the physical ones marring his skin.

He hadn't wanted to think about it because it was too painful, but kneeling before her now, gazing at her face so serene in sleep, Inuyasha forced himself to consider the possibility that she could be rebounding. After all, it made complete sense; a harsh end to a toxic relationship and having another man thrust so suddenly into her life were the perfect grounds for misplaced feelings to rise and flourish. As much as he desperately didn't want it to be true, the thought of Kagome confusing her feelings for that son of a bitch Naraku and projecting them onto him seemed all too logical, and dammit, it hurt. It hurt like hell to think that Kagome's feelings weren't real, that the kiss they shared, the one that shouldn't have even _happened_ , wasn't real.

He didn't want to believe it; he wanted badly to trust that what was between them was genuine, that this bond between them wasn't something he'd imagined just because it was something he wanted with a desperation that frightened him. It was ridiculous, how in such a short amount of time this woman had come to mean so much to him, and no matter how many times he tried to tell himself, Inuyasha didn't think it was mere loneliness that had attached him to her so quickly. No, it went far deeper than that. It was like some integral part of himself had recognized something inside of Kagome that was screaming for help, screaming to be found, to be held, to be loved. And before he'd even realized it he'd dove in, captured that part of her, coddled it, gathered it close to his heart and it had burrowed inside him so deeply it was impossible to remove now.

Kagome, without even realizing it, had become such an important, necessary part of his life now that to remove her from it would like carving off a huge piece of his heart.

And it scared the hell out of him because how could someone live with a piece of them missing?

It was something else he didn't like to think about, but it was inevitable; Kagome was leaving. It was not a definite thing that she was staying here. After her car was fixed, there was nothing stopping her from packing up her things and driving away, taking the piece of him she'd stolen with her and leaving him behind. It was stupid, how much he had to remind himself of that fact. Because having her here was just so goddamn natural, it felt so right; the thought of her leaving…it was just wrong.

So everything was just fucking moot, wasn't it. His feelings, her feelings; none of it mattered because she'd be gone anyway. Inuyasha grit his teeth, closing his eyes against the sharp pain he felt in his chest. God, he hated this, this feeling of…incompleteness, the feeling that there was something he needed to fix, but not having the means to fix it. It left him feeling bare, vulnerable, frustrated and cold, and no matter how many times he tried to tell himself it didn't matter, that he didn't care, he knew it was just a big fat fucking lie to make him feel better.

And round and round the fucking spinning wheel of death. Or whatever.

Ears flat against his head, Inuyasha released a growling whine and bowed his head, his forehead coming to rest on her knee as his hand curled around her slim ankle. He felt conflicted, torn, a thousand emotions whirling around in his head, battling for dominance and leaving him confused as fuck.

And maybe…maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was torturing himself for nothing and there was a slim possibility that Kagome wanted the same things he did, that she wanted _him_ as much as he wanted _her_. The thought made him feel a smidgen better about the whole thing, but the reality of the situation still did not escape him; he knew better than to get his hopes up. Until he knew for sure where their relationship stood – if one could even call it that – Inuyasha couldn't afford to jump the gun and assume she wanted to stay.

So as much as it pained him, as much as he wanted to take her into his arms and demand she never leave him, he would wait for her to come to him first. And if it was all for naught, and in the end she didn't want anything to do with him…

Well, then, he'd just have to learn to fucking live with it, wouldn't he.

Kagome suddenly shifted again and issued a little grunt in her sleep. Inuyasha lifted his head and watched as her brows dipped down into a small frown, her lips forming a cute pout and despite himself he chuckled. Swallowing thickly he reached up and brushed his knuckles against her cheek; immediately she settled with a soft sigh and his gut clenched at the tiny little smile that curled her lips upward.

Fuck, it was going to be so hard to let her go.

Stifling another whine that welled up, Inuyasha sighed and pushed to his feet before carefully slipping his arms under the slumbering woman and lifting her up against his chest, cradling her, holding her close. For just a moment he relished the feeling of her in his arms, the warm weight of her reassuring, her scent surrounding him, easing, soothing him. Then with a sigh Inuyasha crossed the floor and climbed up the stairs, being careful not to jostle his precious cargo as he carried her to her room with Jaxson at his heels.

Her room was dark save for the splash of moonlight that came in from the window and cast the bed in its silver brilliance. Gently, as if she were made of the most fragile glass, Inuyasha set her down, cradling her head with his hand and thoughtlessly arranging her raven hair so that it framed her face so damn beautifully it was almost painful to look at her. Jax jumped up and made himself comfortable beside her but his gaze didn't leave her face as he drew up the blanket and made sure she was adequately covered. Even though it was summer, the nights could still get chilly.

Kagome sighed and turned onto her side, tucking her hands against her cheek and settling down, relaxing into the softness of the mattress, her face tranquil, beautiful, in sleep.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha clenched his jaw against the urge to release yet another pitiful whine before leaning down and gently brushing his lips against her forehead in a tender kiss. He reached over, gave Jaxson a brief scratch behind his ears, then forced himself to move away from the bed, away from the woman that had unknowingly wormed her way into his heart with her smiles, her laughs, and expressive, caramel-colored eyes.

He told himself he wouldn't look back, but as he paused in the doorway, he knew it was a lie, just like everything else he'd been telling himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I forgot to post this last week guys! I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. ^_^ Enjoy!

 **You Rescued Me**  
 **Chapter 9**

It was raining.

Huddled on the little bench seat located just beneath the window, Kagome leaned her head against the cool glass and drew her knees up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she watched the rivulets of rainwater trickle down the glass. It was a little after 7 am and Kagome had been awake for the past hour. She'd curled up next to the window and watched the dark sky turn gray with its predawn light, watched the first drops of rain fall from the heavens and plip softly against the glass.

Inuyasha had gotten up shortly after she had and she'd heard him exit his room before hearing the shower turn on minutes later. Ten minutes passed before the water had stopped running and he disappeared back into his room for another ten before heading downstairs. At that point Jax had stretched, gave a full-body shake with a tongue-curling yawn, and then hopped off the bed and walked on out, disappearing down the hallway to presumably join his owner.

She didn't remember going to bed last night, however it didn't take a genius to figure out how she'd gotten upstairs and into bed. And as much as she liked the thought of Inuyasha carrying her upstairs and tucking her in, she still wished she could have talked to him. She'd waited up, hoping to catch him before she succumbed to sleep, and even if they didn't talk about what had transpired between them last night, she'd wanted to at least ensure that everything was okay, to make sure nothing had changed, reluctant to lose that easy, comfortable vibe they had between them.

A wry smile curved her lips. Who was she kidding? She could hope and wish all she wanted, but the fact remained that the second his lips touched hers and she kissed him back, things between them had shifted, changed, been altered in some way that for the life of her, Kagome couldn't determine if it was a positive or negative change.

One thing she _was_ sure of, however, was that she didn't regret it. How could she regret something that had felt so right, so pure and passionate? Thing of it was, though, she wished she could say the same for her half-demon host. Sure, she liked to _think_ he didn't regret it, but despite all those times yesterday in which she'd thought he wanted to kiss her, it was pretty damn hard to keep thinking that when the man suddenly put an end it to and walked away with on explanation.

Kagome would be lying if she said she didn't know why he'd suddenly stopped, why he'd pushed away and put distance between them that was far more than just physical. Or at least, she suspected the reasons why. After all, even if she didn't like it, there was no ignoring the fact that she was used goods. Sloppy seconds, so to speak. Why would a man like Inuyasha want someone like her, a woman with all this extra baggage that she had no idea how to deal with?

Kagome's smile turned into a grimace. She supposed she couldn't really blame him; getting involved with a woman like her there were bound to be complications, and Kagome had to wonder if perhaps Inuyasha thought she was using him as a rebound. The idea positively repulsed her, but it was one she couldn't dismiss. And it wasn't even true, besides; when it came to Inuyasha and her awful ex-boyfriend, there was simply no competition. Inuyasha made her feel safe, cherished, and wanted, while Naraku…well, Kagome was fairly confident that if they were trapped in a burning building, he'd shove her aside in order to escape first.

Thinking back on it now, Kagome had to wonder how their relationship had lasted as long as it did, but she didn't waste the mental energy bothering to dwell on it anymore beyond the initial thought. It didn't matter anymore; they were done, finito, and if everything went accordingly, she'd never have to see him again.

Movement down below drew her out of her musings and Kagome spotted Inuyasha come into the view she had of the barn and pasture, wearing his hat and heedless of the rain as he stalked over to the fence to open the gate and then toward the red building, sliding open the doors and vanishing inside.

Kagome's expression softened and she sighed. She had done some serious soul-searching last night and while there were probably a few variables that deserved some deeper introspection, no matter which way she looked at it, she always returned to the same concrete conclusion: Inuyasha made her happy, something she hadn't truly felt in two years, and she was loathe to give that up. Inuyasha was strength; he was warmth; he was protection, all things that which her life had been sorely lacking for the past four years and she yearned to feel alive again.

And therein lay the crux of the problem; how did she go about telling him that? How did she tell the man that made her feel all of these things without making it seem like she was trying to convince herself, and him, that he was who she wanted, and not her ex thus making it look like she actually _was_ rebounding? And as much as it absolutely terrified her, _not_ telling him wasn't an option, either; the thought of letting all that she'd gained slip right through her fingers, the happiness, the warmth, the feeling that she was right where she belonged…it made her uneasy, discomfited, and that's how she knew it was the right thing to do.

She wouldn't squander this chance at real happiness; she needed to tell him before it was too late. And if it turned out that she was wrong, and Inuyasha didn't want anything to do with her…well, then she'd deal with it. It would hurt, of that she had no doubt, but she would endure. If this entire situation with Naraku had taught her anything, it was that she was strong and would continue living her life, even if it meant not having Inuyasha in it.

But, god, she hoped that wasn't the case. She didn't want to lose this, she didn't want to lose _him_ , and she just…she needed to know if she was the only one who wanted something more.

Inuyasha emerged from the barn with Rain plodding along beside him and she watched as he led her to the pasture entrance and unhooked the lead rope. Rain wasted no time in taking off, eager to stretch her legs after being cooped up in her stall all night long. Inuyasha closed the gate behind her, latched it, and then without any warning looked directly at her.

Amber collided with caramel-brown and Kagome's stomach erupted in butterflies as a soft gasp escaped her lips. An inscrutable look passed over Inuyasha's face, but then to her surprise he quirked a half-grin at her before once more disappearing into the barn.

Pressing a hand over her racing heart, Kagome exhaled roughly and a small, wondering smile flirted with her lips even as a soft blush tinted her cheeks. Yes, she'd definitely be talking to him today.

But, perhaps…sometime later in the day would be best. She was going to need to build up her courage first and stop being so nervous because otherwise Kagome knew she was not going to survive _any_ kind of discussion with the attractive half-demon.

Kagome's stomach suddenly rumbled, reminding her that she'd been awake for nearly two hours without having any breakfast, and she supposed that was her cue to get up and start the day. With a sigh, and one last tiny smile cast out the window toward the barn, Kagome got her to feet and went about getting changed, deciding to forego a shower since she took one last night.

Donned in comfortable jean shorts in deference to the muggy weather today and a plain white t-shirt, Kagome trundled on down the stairs, thinking that first she'd whip up a quick breakfast of eggs and toast since she doubted Inuyasha bothered to make breakfast like he had the last two days—

She stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and blinked in slight confusion and surprise. While her eyes were telling her Inuyasha had forgone making breakfast, her nose said otherwise. She could detect the lingering scents of sausage and bacon, suggesting that Inuyasha had indeed cooked something, and apparently had washed all of the evidence as well. And even though she had expected to not find anything waiting for her, for some stupid reason the disappointment still stung—

Her gaze landed on a single plate sitting innocently on the counter and the breath caught in her throat, already knowing what it was and as she slowly approached, a smile gradually lifted the corners of her mouth and a soft puff of laughter escaped her.

Arranged on the plate – the same exact one she'd used for him last night – were scrambled eggs, sausage, a piece of toast, and a few strips of bacon covered loosely with Saran wrap.

What drew most of her attention, however, was the small square of paper sitting directly on top with a simple scrawled message:

 _Thanks.  
-I_

Kagome brushed her fingers lightly over that single word and she realized, as her throat tightened and her eyes got hot, she had it _bad_.

Sighing, but with a fond smile, she snatched up the piece of paper and stashed it in her pocket before grabbing the plate and sticking it in the microwave to nuke it for thirty seconds. Well, now that she didn't have to worry about breakfast, what else could she do to keep herself busy?

After packing away the delicious breakfast – she had to admit, Inuyasha definitely knew how to cook – Kagome rinsed off her plate and stashed it in the dishwasher along with the silverware before wiping down the counters just for the hell of it and then wandered back upstairs in hopes of finding something to do. Maybe collect the dirty laundry, do a load of wash, and clean the bathroom? Lord knew men never cleaned in there, so—

Kagome stopped in the hallway and bit her lip, turning her head to stare at the door that led into Inuyasha's bedroom. She hesitated, thinking that if she was really going to do a load of wash, she ought to collect _all_ of the laundry in every room. He wouldn't mind, right? If she was just going in to grab his dirty clothes?

Looking around, even though she knew Inuyasha was still outside and wouldn't be coming inside any time soon, Kagome pushed the door far enough to slip inside and got her first look at the half-demon's bedroom. Instantly a scent that was uniquely _him_ washed over her and Kagome closed her eyes, breathing deeply of the wholly masculine aroma that held nuances of a heady spice she couldn't quite name and a subtle hint of his cologne that he liked to wear. It wasn't strong enough to suggest he wore it today, of course, since he was outside working, but it was notable enough where it teased her nose and made her promptly decide she could _definitely_ get used to it.

With a sigh, her eyes fluttered back open and she gazed around her. It was a little larger hers, which made sense since it was the master bedroom, and the first thing she noted were the large bay windows that overlooked a gorgeous view of the pasture and the hills beyond. A black leather couch sat directly below them, and judging by the numerous punctures, scratch marks and holes littering the cushions, Kagome suspected that's where Jax liked to lounge. The walls were dark red, the floor was the same polished hardwood as the rest of the house, covered with a large plush area rug, and the only furniture Kagome could see was the bed – a king, she believed – a dresser and some small bookshelves with a few personal items and books scattered on top and within.

Kagome smiled as she stepped further inside the room, deciding she liked the layout. It was simple, just like him, and the warm tones made her feel comfortable and relaxed. Her eyes landed on his dresser again and she bit her lip, deliberating, and then unable to resist she wandered over to see if she could catch a glimpse of the man that Inuyasha was.

Lying on the flat surface was an assortment of items Kagome had expected to find on a dresser: scattered loose change, wrinkled receipts, a napkin, a pen or two, a Snickers bar wrapper, a thin sheaf of papers that looked like mail, and some kind of wire that Kagome recognized to have been chewed right through. She snickered, fully aware of how tough it was living with an animal that had a penchant for gnawing on phone chargers.

What really grabbed her attention, though, were the pictures. Kagome had wondered why she hadn't seen any downstairs anywhere, in the living room or the kitchen. Now she realized that they were all in his room, some tacked onto the wall and others in picture frames that lined the back of the dresser. A lot of them featured Rin and Jaxson, sometimes together or by themselves, and they made her smile. Inuyasha obviously adored his niece and _she_ adored that about him. In others Rin was astride Rain and it was evident she loved that horse with everything that she had.

A few of them made her giggle; Rin was quite the ham, giving the camera cheesy grins and making faces but her favorite photo of the little girl featured her uncle as well. Rin was sitting on her uncle's shoulders with Inuyasha's hands grasping her thin legs and the girl was smiling hugely while making a peace sign at the camera, her other arm draped over Inuyasha's head. The half-demon in question looked like he was in the middle of rolling his eyes, but the smile on his face was genuine and happy. She wished he would smile more often around her; he was devastatingly handsome when he did.

Kagome studied a cluster of photos tacked on the wall that included the silver-haired hanyou with a dark-haired man Kagome didn't recognize. Most of them consisted the duo in various places like the living room or outside, but the one in the middle had Kagome snorting in amusement. Inuyasha's arms were crossed and he looked exasperated at the man who had his arm slung over his shoulders and was giving the camera a shit-eating grin. Violet eyes gleamed mischievously and even if Kagome hadn't been able to guess they were close friends, the two words written across the photo in pen gave it away: the word "idiot" in Inuyasha's distinct scrawl and right below it "dog" had been penned in smoother handwriting.

Smiling fondly, she continued her perusal of Inuyasha's memories captured in still form, spotting a man that looked strikingly similar to her hanyou in several pictures along with Rin and another woman. Rin's parents, Kagome surmised, so the silver-haired man must be his brother. Tai and Izayoi popped up in various photos as well, posing with both their sons in some, Rin in others, and—

"Oh," Kagome breathed and a soft, warm smile curled her lips upward. Sitting in the center of his dresser, placed in the biggest frame was a photo of mother and son, Inuyasha and Izayoi. He was holding his mother in his arms and Izayoi had her own wrapped around his neck with a bright, beautiful smile plastered on her face and it looked like she was laughing while Inuyasha pressed a big kiss to her cheek. He was grinning too, and the image was so heartwarming, the love so evident that Kagome suddenly wanted to hug her own mother.

She'd been putting off calling them because she knew her mother would worry after telling her what happened, but her family did deserve to know. _Tomorrow,_ she told herself, her gaze lingering a second longer on that beautiful picture before moving on.

More candid photos of Rin, some of Jaxson being absolutely adorable, a frame that held a professional style picture of his parents in formal garb, Inuyasha in a tuxedo – her eyes lingered on that one, a secret little smile on her face – and at the end… "What's this?" Her gaze landed on a frame that was placed face down on the dresser and a small frown furrowed her brow. She reached out and lifted it back up, admiring the pretty silver frame and there was an engraving on the bottom—

Kagome gasped and nearly dropped the picture frame. Staring back at her from behind smooth glass was a woman who looked so much like her it was uncanny. They could almost be twins, with only a few notable differences. Wide caramel eyes took in a beautiful pale face framed in long hair black as a raven's wing and dark brown eyes that held a hundred mysteries, a thousand secrets. She was smiling, just a little tilt of her lips, but it was obvious to Kagome that whoever had taken the photo – Inuyasha? – this woman harbored a deep affection for them.

Swallowing hard, her chest suddenly feeling tight, Kagome's eyes flickered to the name engraved on into the silver frame. "Kikyou," she murmured, brushing a finger over the groove, wondering whom this stunning woman was to him. An old girlfriend? A new one? She grimaced and immediately nixed that idea; no, of course Inuyasha wasn't dating anyone. She hadn't seen any evidence of a female presence anywhere in his house – aside from herself, that is – and he didn't strike her as the type to betray someone he was seeing.

Sighing, and figuring she'd spent enough time nosing through Inuyasha's things, Kagome gently set the photo back where she found it, face down, and reluctantly turned away to start gathering the dirty laundry on the floor, idly wondering why the name Kikyou sounded familiar. She dragged a shirt out from underneath the bed and wasn't at all surprised to find a laundry basket full of probably clean clothes lying on the floor beside the unmade bed. She rolled her eyes and sighed, making a mental note to come back and fold it for him later and make up the bed.

She exited five minutes with an armload of clothes and asked herself why she hadn't bothered to hunt down a laundry basket first before gathering it all, but it was too late now so she mentally shrugged and continued on down the hallway. She was pretty sure it was down this way…ah, yep, there is it. With a victorious smile Kagome ambled into the small laundry room and dumped her load into the washer before retreating to her room to grab her own clothes then ducking into the bathroom to grab the towels before trekking back to add to the load.

After the washer was running, Kagome spontaneously decided give herself a tour since Inuyasha never really did give her one like he'd promised what seemed like forever ago, but was only three days. Aside from the bathroom, bedrooms and laundry room, there was also a small linen closet but not much else. Downstairs she discovered a half-bathroom and what looked to be an office or study of sorts, however it didn't look very used. Complete with a nice looking desk and a desktop computer, the only other furniture was a plush office chair and some filing cabinets that had seen better days.

There was a little nook with a door that led to the basement and second door on the far wall that exited out onto the wraparound porch. The layout was simple, open, comfortable and Kagome found herself liking it even more the longer she stayed here.

The temperature climbed as the day wore on, the rain causing the air to turn humid and a tad stifling so since she couldn't find an AC anywhere, she cracked open the windows and opened the inner door in the kitchen to let some air in through the screen door. It might not have succeeded in cooling the house down, but at least some fresh air was coming in on the breeze. She went upstairs to put up her hair into a messy ponytail and then slipped into Inuyasha's room to make up his bed before tackling the bathroom. She was relieved to find that it wasn't that bad, but it was obvious the man hadn't given the room a deep cleaning in a while. So she hunted down the cleaning products and got to work, humming tunelessly under her breath and feeling like a little housewife. The thought made her blush but she smiled, giggling to herself as she conveniently ignored how pleased that thought made her feel.

Sometime between scrubbing the bathtub and the less appealing task of cleaning the toilet, Kagome had switched the wash into the dryer and by the time she deemed the bathroom thoroughly cleaned and with the fresh scent of an ocean breeze from an air freshener she'd found, the first load of laundry was finished. She folded the clothes and towels right there in the laundry room, using the plastic table that folded down from the wall and making neat little piles. She delivered first the towels to the bathroom, then her own clothes into her room, and then trekked back into Inuyasha's room and set his laundry on the bed before hauling up the laundry basket from the floor and onto the bed so she could fold that as well. As she suspected they were clean, with the faded but still present scent of fabric softener cluing her in and shaking her head with a fond smile, Kagome got to work.

About halfway through Kagome heard the door open and close downstairs and the familiar sound of Inuyasha's boots thudding against the hardwood. She paused and cocked her head as she listened to him, suddenly finding herself wanting to go downstairs or for him to come upstairs. It was ridiculous, but she missed him. It was the first time in the three days since she'd been here that she hadn't been with him and she longed for his company, that little smirk he'd give her, his husky chuckle, those intense, golden eyes studying her, warm, ever watchful and filled with an emotion she had yet to identify, but thrilled her all the same.

She wondered if he felt the same. But, before she could even think to act out on her desires, she heard a single beep and then a few minutes later his heavy footsteps before the door opened and closed once more. She sighed. It was just as well, Kagome surmised. Despite the ache to see him, she still didn't think she was ready to actually talk about her feelings with him and where they stood in each other's lives.

 _Just a little more time_ , she promised herself and continued folding his laundry.

Some five minutes later the laundry was folded and Kagome was stupidly and absurdly proud of the fact that she knew of Inuyasha's preference in underwear – boxer-briefs in either red or black – and she was hoping that he wouldn't really mind that she had, in fact, handled said undergarments as she retrieved the vacuum from just inside the basement entryway. Before she went back upstairs, however, she sidetracked into the kitchen to grab something to eat – she hadn't realized how late it had gotten since she'd been so busy with cleaning – and paused when she spotted two empty ramen cups sitting on the table.

Kagome blinked and then smiled, shaking her head. Well, that explained the beep she'd heard earlier. Inuyasha had come in to grab a bite to eat himself, and evidently, his lunch had consisted of instant noodles.

She tossed the cups into the trash and silently vowed to make a nice dinner tonight to make up for not making some lunch. Of course she knew it wasn't expected of her to make lunch, nor did she think he expected her to, but she wanted to. Who didn't like coming inside after a long day of work to a nice hot meal?

Whipping up a PB & J sandwich, stealing a banana from the fruit bowl and grabbing two water bottles from the fridge, Kagome set one of the bottles on the table with a note that read "don't work too hard" before retreating back upstairs to vacuum the carpets.

Sometime later she came back downstairs and did a quick vacuuming of the large area rug in the living room before putting it back where she found it. She eyed the hardwood floors, wrinkled her nose, and decided to forego sweeping and mopping. Perhaps tomorrow, but for now Kagome figured she'd better get a head start on dinner since it was nearly 4 pm.

Ambling into the kitchen, Kagome mused that she could probably do with a shower since she'd worked up a bit of a sweat during her cleaning frenzy, but shrugged it off and decided that could wait, too. It wasn't like she was going anywhere, and she could always take a quick ten minute shower after preparing dinner.

She beelined for the fridge but a flash of lavender in her peripheral gave her pause and she turned her head to cast a puzzled look at the table. Wandering on over Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the pretty perennial blossom in a lovely lavender shade sitting atop a scrap of paper with a familiar scrawl on it. Her lips lifted at the corners as she carefully picked up the flower and read the two words written on the paper.

 _You, too._

A curious little fluttering sensation went off in her belly and a pleased flush colored Kagome's cheeks. Her smile widened as she brought the bloom up and took in the pleasant, subtle aroma. It as such a small thing, hardly anything to get choked up about, but Kagome still found herself smiling as she carefully tucked the blossom behind her ear and then retrieved the various veggies from the refrigerator before taking out a package of beef from the freezer to thaw in the sink.

She was only ten minutes into chopping up the vegetables when the kitchen door opened and familiar heavy footsteps thudded behind her. Kagome froze, her back stiffening as the breath caught in her throat, her skin suddenly pebbling with goosebumps as her heart skipped a beat. The footsteps faltered and Kagome swallowed hard, the grip she had on the knife tightening.

Kagome could feel him behind her, could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head, her body aware of him, every nerve, every sense tuned to him. Inuyasha didn't make a sound, didn't move from where he stood and Kagome was suddenly too scared to turn around. This was the first time they'd been in the same room together the entire day and Kagome didn't understand why she suddenly felt so awkward, wondering why the silence between them was thick, tense, making it a little hard to breath.

Inuyasha moved and Kagome went very still as he drew near, his boots thudding softly against the hardwood. She closed her eyes and willed her heartbeat to calm, but then he paused, seeming to hesitate, and she heard him sigh before walking away, grabbing something from the fridge, and leaving once more, the door shutting softly behind him.

Kagome released the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding and opened her eyes to stare despondently down at the chopped vegetables, cursing herself for being so weak, wondering why it was suddenly so hard to face to him, to talk to him. What had happened? Was this her fault? Was _she_ making things so…weird between them? He'd probably left because of how she'd reacted to his presence, and she couldn't really blame him. Stiff back, tense shoulders, death-grip on the knife; her body language positively _screamed_ "do not disturb" and of course he respected her enough to give her the space she wanted. Wasn't that what he'd been doing since she'd been here? Always letting her go to him, keeping a respectable distance, allowing her to make her own decisions, never encroaching on her private little bubble.

God, he'd been…nothing short of perfect, hadn't he. And here she was, never giving back, not telling him how much it all meant to her, always just taking advantage of his generosity, not once showing how much she appreciated him and what he'd done for her thus far.

 _I'm so…so selfish,_ Kagome thought as the knife dropped from her hand and clattered onto the counter. Inuyasha had given her his _home_ , given as much space as she needed to recover, had been a shoulder to cry on when she'd needed it, and what had she done in return? _Nothing_. Oh, sure, she cleaned and cooked, but it wasn't like he didn't know how to do that himself. Inuyasha was more than capable of taking care of things around here without her aid; hadn't he been for the past…however long before he even met her? She liked to _think_ she was giving back, but in reality she was just…there. A burden, an extra mouth to feed, a selfish, scared little girl who didn't even have the gumption to put on her big girl panties and tell the man who had rescued her how much she wanted to be with him, how alive she felt, how… _happy_ she'd been on this little slice of paradise.

If nothing else, she at least owed him that, didn't she. He needed to know, _deserved_ to know how she felt, what she thought, how badly she didn't want to squander this happiness she had with him. It was the least she could do, wasn't it? And even if he denied her in the end, at least she'd grown the balls to actually attempt to do something about it instead of retreating into a pitiful little shadow of the woman she used to be, wallowing, perpetually frightened and sad. No, she wouldn't be that girl anymore.

She was a woman, she knew what she wanted, and he just walked out that door.

Urgency, fierce and powerful, flooded her entire being and suddenly desperate to catch up to him, feeling like if she didn't tell him know she'd never have the chance again, Kagome spun around and bolted for the mudroom, only pausing to hastily shove her feet into her borrowed boots before ripping open the door and running toward the barn because for some reason she knew that's where he'd be.

She barely noticed that it wasn't raining anymore as she dashed for the barn, was hardly aware of the muggy, thick air or the mud that clung to her boots as she skidded to a stop before the barn door and clung to the jamb, chest heaving as she fought for breath after her mad dash, her eyes wide, heart pounding and a trickle of sweat sliding down her temple. From his spot lounging just inside the doorway, Jaxson lifted his head and wagged his tail once in greeting.

"Inuyasha," she said between gasps as frantic brown collided with surprised amber.

Inuyasha was staring at her in alarm but it was quickly replaced with concern as he took her in. He capped the water bottle he'd been drinking out of and carelessly dropped it into a nearby grooming kit before shoving his phone back into his pocket and hurrying over to her, grasping her shoulders and giving her a once over.

"Kagome? What's the mater? Did something happen? Are you alright?" He stroked his hands up and down her arms in an effort to soothe her as he took in her scent, trying to determine what had caused her to look so panicked. He frowned and his eyes searched large caramel depths, confusion flashing across his gaze. He didn't detect any fear in her scent, only a lightly bitter trace he'd come to associate with anxiety and he could hear her heart racing in her chest. Inuyasha's ears wilted beneath his hat. What the hell had spooked her this badly?

Gulping down a breath of air, Kagome lifted her hands and grabbed Inuyasha's wrists, staring into the deep gold of his eyes, fearing that if she didn't say this, she'd never have the chance to again. "Inuyasha," she began a tad breathlessly, "I just—I have to tell you—I mean I've been wanting to tell you all day but—I couldn't—and you need to know I'm sorry I'm so selfish I appreciate everything you've done you don't know what it means to me you've been nothing but generous and considerate and I've just been taking advantage of that without giving anything in return and I need to tell you Inuyasha how much you mean to m—"

"Hey, hey," Inuyasha hastily interjected once he realized she hadn't taken a single breath yet and he gently cupped her flushed face in his hands. "Wait a minute, Kagome—baby, slow down. _Breathe_ ," he firmly instructed and was gratified when Kagome heeded the demand and paused to draw in a deep breath. She still felt much too warm for his liking, though, so he released her face and slung an arm around her waist.

"C'mon," he said and urged her further into the barn. "It's gonna rain again soon and it's cooler inside." Kagome went without argument and he couldn't help but notice the hand that came to rest on his arm and the way she leaned into him. Feeling a warmth that had nothing to do with the current weather, Inuyasha grabbed the water bottle he'd discarded earlier and led her over to a stack of heavy feed bags piled against the wall. He gently eased her down onto them and then crouched before her, pressing the cold water into her hand.

"Drink," he told her, his first concern to make sure she was hydrated on this humid day. He wasn't sure if she'd been drinking enough water while inside cleaning, but he aimed to make sure she was now.

Kagome took the bottle but made no move to drink it. "Inuyasha—"

"That wasn't a request, Kagome," he cut her off, his voice an odd mix of sternness and affection as he tapped a clawed finger against the sweating plastic bottle in her hand. "C'mon."

An adorable little pout crossed her face and she huffed, but Kagome finally acquiesced and uncapped the bottle before lifting it to her lips and taking several pulls.

Satisfied, Inuyasha nodded and dropped his hands to rest on her bare knees, his thumbs sweeping back and forth across the flesh in an absentminded caress.

Kagome didn't even realize how thirsty she was until she'd drained nearly the entire bottle. Feeling a little more refreshed and happy to note that it actually was cooler in the barn – probably due to the large box fan Inuyasha had set up – Kagome lowered the bottle and heaved a heavy sigh, finally able to catch her breath. She offered the half-demon before her a sheepishly thankful smile and he returned it with a crooked grin.

"Alright," Inuyasha said and squeezed her knees. "Now what did you need to tell me that's so important that you risked passing out from lack of breathing? Slower so I can actually _understand_ you this time." He cocked a brow at her and was rewarded with another pout. His face softened and his lips quirked up into a half-grin despite himself.

Giving another sigh, Kagome locked gazes with him and opened her mouth, but was suddenly distracted by a single bead of sweat as it trickled down Inuyasha's cheek and trailed along his jaw lightly darkened with stubble. She knew he'd shaved recently but it was already coming in and Kagome had to say she liked the look. Her eyes watched its path down his glistening neck to his shirt dampened with sweat. This close she could smell him, but it definitely wasn't unpleasant. Heady and wholly male, it was intoxicating and Kagome very suddenly had the urge to lurch forward and plaster herself against all of that hard, sweaty muscle. Her gaze shifted to his arms, tanned, lightly covered with pale hair, and thick with his strength. She remembered them wrapped around her, solid, warm, making her feel secure, safe, cherished…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's concerned voice brought her out of her musings and she blinked as she lifted her gaze back to his face. "Still with me?" Tenderly he reached up to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, his touch lingering.

Gazing raptly at him, Kagome sighed again and admired the man before her, short silver hair covered with a dirty ball cap, a strong jaw, full lips, straight nose, dark eyebrows currently dipped into a worried frown over twin pools of molten gold, of warm honey, twin suns that had the ability to burn her alive with their intensity…

Good lord, the man was gorgeous.

Those whiskey-colored depths suddenly danced with amusement and his husky chuckle reached her ears as his lips lifted into a teasing grin. "Am I?"

…Oh. She'd said that out loud, hadn't she?

"Uh…"

"So you ran all the way out here in this heat just to tell me I'm gorgeous?" Inuyasha teased her, his smirk widening. "Please, stop. You're making me blush."

Despite the dark flush coloring her cheeks, Kagome snickered and to her surprise, she suddenly found it so _easy_ to tell him. Her earlier desperation faded away to be replaced by the peaceful knowledge that Inuyasha wasn't going anywhere. He'd always be here for her; the only thing that was different was that Kagome wasn't going to take it – _him_ – for granted anymore.

With a warm smile and bright eyes, Kagome reached out to gently touch his cheek. "Inuyasha—"

Jaxson suddenly gave sharp, rough bark and both of them jumped before turning their heads to watch the dog scramble to his feet, stare attentively at something beyond their sight before abruptly taking off toward the pasture quicker than a blink, the sound his fervent barking gradually fading the farther into the field he got. He didn't go too far, though, since they could both still hear him clearly barking at some unfortunate animal.

Inuyasha grunted and shook his head, scowling at the doorway. "Damn mutt's gonna get himself killed," he muttered and turned back toward Kagome. At the questioning look on her face, he elaborated, "Earlier today when I chased after Rain after the stupid mare took off on me because she didn't wanna go back to the barn, I found a fox den in an old oak tree that sits just inside the fence on the far side of the pasture. Unfortunately, so did Jax and he terrorized the poor vixen and kit inside until mama came out and started getting aggressive." He sighed and shook his head again. "No doubt he caught wind of them again and decided to bully them some more. Stupid dog," he grumbled the last part to himself and scowled again.

Kagome looked worried and stared out the doorway where Jaxson disappeared. "He's not gonna hurt them—"

"Nah," Inuyasha reassured and pushed to his feet. "He just likes to pretend he's the Big Bad Dog and give me fucking headaches." He snorted. "That is until the real 'big dog' comes along and he's all wagging tails and innocent looks." He grumbled again and relieved, Kagome finally allowed a smile to surface.

"Still, I should probably go and make sure he's not doing anything stupid." He rolled his eyes and then shot her an apologetic look. "Shouldn't take long. Will you be alright while I'm gone? We can talk when I get back."

Kagome graced him with a genuine smile and nodded, thinking it would be a good idea to gather her thoughts first anyway before diving right in. "I'll be fine," she assured. "Go on and make sure mama fox and her baby are spared from Jaxson's shenanigans."

Inuyasha nodded and turned around to follow his troublesome dog, cursing the canine for interrupting the first time he'd gotten to spend with Kagome all goddamn day.

"Inuyasha?"

He paused just before the doorway and turned to glance back at her curiously.

Her smile was timid and her face was flushed a becoming shade of scarlet as she breathed, "I'll be waiting."

His heart skipped beat in his chest and his eyes widened slightly, but he recovered quickly and gave her one of his signature smirks. "If that ain't incentive," he rumbled loud enough for her to hear and reveled in the way those caramel eyes of hers gleamed happily at him, "I don't know what is." Boldly he tipped her a wink then spun back around as Kagome erupted into giggles and strode outside just as it started to rain again. He growled his annoyance as he headed toward the open gate to the pasture, praying he'd be able to drag his dog away easily enough so he'd be able to rejoin Kagome in short order.

"Damn dog," he grumbled, scowling. "See if _you_ get any bacon for a while."

Watching him go until he disappeared from her view, Kagome sighed and her smile slowly faded, wondering for the first time if she was even doing herself any favors by deciding to open this particular can of worms to begin with. Without Inuyasha there to reassure her with his silent strength, his unwavering support and patient gaze, it suddenly felt ridiculously hard to do what she'd originally planned and it was like all the doubts and fears she harbored had been suppressed by his mere presence and now were flooding her very being, drowning her resolve, reducing her to an anxious bundle of frazzled nerves.

There were so many different outcomes that could happen, so many "what if's," variables she either hadn't considered or were purposely and childishly ignoring because it meant there was the possibility that this would totally backfire on her. God, what if…what if he laughed at her? What if this completely changed everything and she had no choice but to leave? What if she'd misread the signals, the kiss, the gentle touches and soft looks?

Kagome groaned and dropped her head into her hands, praying to god she wasn't making a huge mistake by putting her heart on her sleeve like this. There was no doubt; she was absolutely terrified and wanted nothing more than to flee back into the safety of the house where she wouldn't face her feelings or him, but no matter how much the thought of his rejection pained her, Kagome knew this wasn't something she could avoid anymore. Besides, if she left now she'd look like a damn fool when he got back and found an empty barn and knowing Inuyasha, he would probably track her down and ask if she was alright and she also knew he wouldn't believe her if she told him she was fine.

So really, either way it was inevitable and at least this way since _she_ had come to _him_ , she felt a little more in control of the situation, as stupid as that thought sounded. Even though she had chosen to voluntarily lay herself out on the line and expose her heart, it wasn't like she was being cornered for forced to do this. She knew if she asked Inuyasha would give her all the time she needed to compose herself, he would wait until she was ready, even if he didn't know what it was he was waiting for.

And it was that thought that restored some of Kagome's confidence and she lifted her head with a small, fond smile. He _would_ do that, wouldn't he? Although she couldn't quite understand why, Inuyasha always made sure she was taken care of. She was his first priority and knowing that was enough to give her the strength she needed to carry out this much needed conversation. This was Inuyasha she was talking about, after all; he would never judge her, he would never laugh at her or toss away her feelings like so much rubbish. Even if it only had been a mere three days since she'd known him, Kagome was fairly certain she knew him enough to say with some confidence that he would never disregard her or her feelings like that without some rational reasoning behind it. And after everything was all said and done, at least she can say she she'd tried be able to leave with no regrets, despite it feeling like she was leaving part of herself behind.

But of course that was only _if_ he rejected her; there was still that small chance that she was right, that perhaps there was something more between them, that she wasn't the only one imagining this bond that had formed the instant their eyes connected three days ago. The more she thought about it, the more it fueled her, restored her belief that this was the right thing to do, and that she _wasn't_ going to make a fool of herself. She wasn't a coward; she could do this. She could—

"I _can_ do this," Kagome said with finality as she nodded herself just as a soft nicker across from her drew her attention.

Rain was sticking her head out over her stall door and watching her with gentle dark eyes. Smiling Kagome stood and wandered over to greet the mare, stroking her hand down her nose and pressing a kiss to her wide forehead. "Hey, girl," Kagome said said softly and laughed when the horse bunted her head into her chest. "I know, you want to be outside, right? Even though it's raining and all muddy—"

"I should have _fucking_ known you'd end up _here_."


	10. Chapter 10

**You Rescued Me**  
 **Chapter 10**

Every muscle in Kagome's body stiffened. Her heart went still in her chest. Her blood chilled in her veins, and cold shock drove the very breath from her lungs while at the same time she involuntarily sucked in air and the conflict resulted in a painful, strangled gasp that made her lightheaded and her vision to blur. Her knees went weak and her hands shot out to grab the stall door, slumping against the wood as her heartbeat pounded in her ears and a blurred brown and white image of Rain swam before her eyes. A small whimper escaped her lips and Kagome could feel the color drain from her face a she broke out in a cold sweat, praying she had heard wrong, hoping to god that whoever had spoken _wasn't_ who it sounded like.

Closing her eyes, Kagome concentrated on breathing and willed her heart to calm, knowing now definitely wasn't the time to pass out from a mixture of shock and fear. Her stomach rolled uncomfortably from the ball of dread that had formed and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, but despite the nearly overwhelming feeling that was telling her to drop everything and _run_ , Kagome forced herself to turn and face the doorway on shaky knees, keeping one hand clutching the stall door behind her.

When she finally managed to find the gumption to open her eyes, it wasn't Naraku who was glaring so balefully at her with a gun pointed at her chest.

Or at least…it wasn't the Naraku _she_ knew.

The man standing in the doorway of the barn wasn't her ex-boyfriend who she'd been in a committed relationship with for the past four years. No, in his place was a man turned into a hateful stranger, someone she didn't recognize, and thinking on it now, she hadn't for the last two years they'd been together. Bitterness, resentment and betrayal were etched so clearly onto those familiar features that Kagome was momentarily taken aback, having never had anybody ever look at her like that before, least of all someone she'd thought she could trust. With his face twisted into a black scowl, Naraku sneered so contemptuously at her that Kagome wanted to dive into Rain's stall with her and hide, but she was frozen to the spot, his scarlet eyes boring into her own and a shiver of trepidation crawled along her spine like icy fingers.

 _Inuyasha,_ her heart called for him but the word was unable to pass her lips, her mouth and throat dry, the fear seizing the breath from her lungs. Her knees threatened to buckle under her so she carefully eased herself back against the stall, keeping her eyes connected with his the entire time and trying very hard to ignore the pistol he had aimed at her heart. His crimson gaze tracked her every movement but other than that he did not move, didn't lower his frighteningly steady hand clutching the weapon with a surety that alarmed her.

She licked her lips and opened her mouth; Naraku's gaze narrowed warningly and his grip tightened on the gun, but she had to at least try…

"N…Nara—"

"Shut your whore mouth or I'll do it for you," Naraku spat, menace dripping from every word. " _Permanently_." He waved the gun in his hand meaningfully at her and that shut up her real quick.

Kagome's frightened gaze drifted back toward the weapon in his hand and another jolt of cold fear swept through her, the instinctive reaction to bolt as her fight or flight response tensed her muscles in preparation to run and pumped the adrenalin through her body. She forced herself to remain where she was though; she could never hope to outrun a bullet and she had no doubt her ex wouldn't hesitate to carry out his threat. Inuyasha's name welled up in her throat, a cry for help, a desperate plea and her eyes flicked to the doorway behind him as her lips parted—

"Make me say it again," he hissed, crimson eyes once again narrowing in lethal warning. "I _fucking_ dare you." An ominous sounding click echoed in the tense silence that followed and Kagome barely suppressed a flinch; she wasn't exactly gun savvy, but she _did_ know what _that_ sound meant.

Swallowing the cry for her half-demon, Kagome clenched her jaw in an attempt to stifle any more sounds that could trigger the very unstable man before her but she was unable to stop a small whimper from escaping her lips as she shrunk back against the stall. Rain snorted in agitation and nudged her shoulder with her nose but Kagome ignored her, refusing to take her eyes off of Naraku or the gun pointed at her chest for even a second. She had a very bad feeling that the littlest thing would set him off, and she needed to be ready for anything.

Naraku sneered at the pitiful sight before him, his lip curling back to display his perfect white teeth that Kagome had always been envious of. "Pathetic," he spat, the word harsh, spiteful. "You're all the _fucking_ same, spineless pussies who don't have the common sense to stay _where they belong._ " He scoffed, the sound scornful as he made a point to trail his gaze up and down her body with obvious disgust. "Especially you and that cheating _bitch_."

Kagome reacted without thinking. "Who—"

" _Shut up!"_ Naraku thundered and for the first time the hand holding the gun wavered and Kagome recoiled with a startled gasp, her eyes wide and her face ghostly white. He looked positively murderous now and Kagome was visibly shaking in fright.

Satisfied she'd keep her mouth shut now, Naraku continued much more calmly but with the same scathing tone, scarlet eyes spitting fire, "Do you think me a fool, Kagome? Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't find you?"

Kagome wisely chose not answer and stared at him with wide caramel eyes.

"I think you're forgetting just who you're dealing with," he spat when she remained silent. Then suddenly his gaze flickered lower than her eyes and the satisfaction was impossible to miss as he drawled, "Then again, perhaps you are reminded of that every time you look in the mirror. You always did look good in black and blue, _dearest_." He released a sharp bark of cruel laughter as Kagome ducked her head, trying to hide the evidence of his violence on her jaw and neck, wondering why she suddenly felt so ashamed.

She closed her eyes and fought back the tears that pricked against the back of her eyes. Naraku had always been able to do that, hadn't he. Reduce her to a simpering fool, make her feel guilty over something that wasn't even her fault. It was one of his many "talents" he possessed, and one that Kagome detested the most. God, how had she never realized how vile he was? How toxic he was to her health, mentally _and_ physically?

Her continued silence seemed to please him and the smile he sent her was nasty. "You've always been a mouthy bitch," Naraku commented almost idly as he studied her cowering form. "It just fucking figures that I finally found a way to shut you up when I've already decided to shut you up for good." He paused. "Well, a way that doesn't involve killing you, at least." His chuckle was dark and lacked any humor as he tapped a finger meaningfully against the cold metal of the gun in his hand.

Kagome shivered and swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes flicked to the doorway behind him again. _Inuyasha, where are you? Please, I need you!_

"Ah, well," Naraku sighed and tilted his head as he regarded her with cold scarlet eyes. "Such is life, isn't it, Kagome?"

Again she didn't answer, fearing what he may do if she uttered a single sound.

Abruptly Naraku's expression hardened and he scowled, her impertinence fueling his anger. _"I said isn't it, Kagome?!"_ he bellowed and took a step closer, daring her to defy him again.

Kagome released a choked sob and nodded frantically, her throat tight from fear, preventing any words from escaping.

Her obedience instantly appeased him and his crimson eyes glinted cruelly as he regarded her with a sinister smirk; Kagome was more than a little put off by his ability to go from thunderous to calm without missing a beat. "You know," he murmured and Kagome stiffened at the thoughtful note in his voice. "I rather _like_ this side of you, Kagome. Obedient. Quiet." The smirk widened. " _Submissive_. Perhaps I _won't_ kill you." He studied her silently and in his distraction he lowered the pistol. Kagome's knees nearly gave out in relief but she forced herself to remain standing; she wasn't safe yet, not so long as he was still here, armed, and Inuyasha wasn't with her.

 _Inuyasha,_ she pleaded mentally once more, _where are you?_ He should have been here by now; Naraku was being loud to be heard over the rain, she was sure, and with the half-demon's sensitive hearing…

"Come with me," Naraku suddenly said and she swung wide eyes toward him again, "and I won't kill you." The incredulity must have been clear on her face because he actually smiled at her and he looked so much like the Naraku she knew it was very hard to remember he'd just threatened to end her life mere moments ago.

"Come back to me, Kagome," he repeated. "Now that I know that you _are_ capable of following direction and keeping that hole in your face closed – or at least when I _want_ it closed"—he gave a lewd grin when she flushed darkly—"I'm fairly confident we can work things out between us."

Unable to look at him anymore, Kagome turned her face away and once more found her gaze riveted to the doorway that led outside, desperately hoping the familiar figure of her silver-haired rescuer would come into view any second now, _praying_ …

If Naraku noticed where her attention had wandered to he didn't comment on it, however his expression did darken again, eyebrows snapping low over blood red eyes. "Of course there will be very… _notable_ differences," he continued and by the way he casually studied the weapon in his hand, turning it this way and that, his meaning was very clear. "I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if you forget your place."

Kagome gasped at the implication and darted her gaze back to him. Shaken caramel depths collided with menacing crimson pools glinting dangerously at her and swimming with something that caused shivers of trepidation to crawl along the length of her spine. A feeling of dread settled over her like a blanket, suffocating her, making it hard to breathe and once more Kagome didn't know how to respond so she didn't, simply staring at him with large brown eyes as she frantically tired to think up an escape plan. She knew her ex's patience was very likely to run thin once she declined to go back with him and from there the situation could only go downhill.

She had to get out, and _fast_. God, where was Inuyasha?!

Naraku snorted and almost lazily aimed the gun at her again, his grip relaxed and if she hadn't known any better Kagome would have said he even looked _bored_. "Come back home with me, Kagome, and we can put all of… _this_ behind us. Hell, I'll even downgrade this ridiculous folly to a…minor indiscretion on your part. Now, see? Aren't I generous?" He bared his teeth at her in a mockery of a grin and she felt sick to her stomach; god, he truly believed he was being _generous!_ While aiming a gun at her!

Another strangled sob welled up in her throat as her gaze flickered behind him again, wanting nothing more than to bolt, to flee her crazy ex-boyfriend, but her limbs refused to cooperate. And it was just as well, Kagome idly surmised; she knew if she tired to escape, Naraku wouldn't hesitate to shoot her.

 _I need you_ , Kagome mentally screamed for her savior, hot tears welling up in her eyes, burring her vision. _Inuyasha, please—_

" _You keep your eyes on me!"_ Naraku suddenly thundered and Kagome emitted a startled shriek, flinching badly as she whipped her head around to stare at him with frightened eyes.

Once more he'd gone from zero to sixty, his previous calm façade now replaced with cold fury. Pale face twisted into a deadly snarl, the pistol aimed directly at her heart unwavering and his grip so tight his knuckles were white, Kagome had a feeling that his patience had just about run out. He gnashed his teeth together, jaw clenched so hard Kagome could see the veins popping out in his neck, and if she'd been able to back up even further, she gladly would have. Fury was pouring off of him in waves, thickening the air, and behind her Rain fidgeted, prancing in agitation, snorting and releasing rough grunts of distress.

"It's that _fucking_ dog, isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question and when Kagome released a quiet gasp before turning shocked eyes his way, he had his answer. He sneered contemptuously at her, staring at her like she wasn't worth more than the shit on his shoes. "You didn't _actually_ think it was coincidence that I found you here, did you?" Naraku snorted. "Newsflash, bitch: you're a replacement. I know the mongrel that owns this dump."

Kagome froze as she tried to wrap her mind around what he just told her. He…knew Inuyasha? She was a replacement? Her blood ran cold as she asked thickly, "What…do you mean."

The grin he gave her was malicious, crimson eyes gleaming sadistically, and he actually looked pleased. "What, he didn't tell you?" He laughed and the sound was cruel. "It means, Kagome, that you're a fill in for what he _really_ wants."

When Kagome just frowned at him in confusion, Naraku rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh of annoyance. "Fuck, are you really that stupid? What the hell did I ever see you in?"

Kagome flinched and pressed her lips together, remaining silent.

Naraku narrowed his gaze. "That's right," he murmured, more to himself than to her. "I remember now. I suppose I have a weakness for mouthy bitches with dark hair, pale skin and brown eyes, don't I."

Still nothing.

Naraku scowled and cursed darkly. "Jesus Christ, woman, do I have to spell it out for you?!" he roared and her flinch only appeased him slightly. "Alright, here it is, you dimwitted cunt! That filthy half-breed was engaged before and she looked _just. Like. You._ "


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long to get this out, guys. Hitting a bit of a road block, but working on resolving it!

I edited chapter five a little; during the part where Inuyasha is talking to Tai after he and Kagome get back from the police station, before it had it that there was not any suspects to the recent homicide. I changed it so Inuyasha asks Tai if he thinks it could be the same guy who took Kikyou from him and Tai reflects that he hopes it isn't because he doesn't want his son to go through that again. That's the gist of it, but if you'd rather go back and see the exact edit, that's fine too. :)

 **You Rescued Me**  
 **Chapter 11**

Swearing as the rain started to pick up into a steady torrent and hearing the low rumble of thunder in the distance, Inuyasha ignored the buzzing in his pocket that was coming from his phone and picked up his pace a little, wanting to get back to Kagome quickly and _not_ wanting to get drenched in the meantime. It was still warm even with the rain, but walking around in wet jeans was not very a pleasant experience.

Dodging a pile of manure, reminding him that he needed to scour the pasture and clean it up, an irritated growl welled up in his throat and Inuyasha cursed his damn dog for making him come out and save his stupid canine ass from what was undoubtedly by now a territorial, protective mama vixen. Dammit, but he'd been almost _positive_ Kagome had been about to confess something that would change their relationship for the better, or at the very least admit that his feelings were not one–sided. He had seen it in her eyes, that soft, warm look, the way she smiled at him, how her fingertips had barely grazed his jaw. His heart rate had accelerated, his gut had clenched, and he'd held his breath, desperately hoping, waiting, _pleading_ …

And then his _fucking dog_ had to ruin the moment with his obnoxious habit of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong and Inuyasha had never wanted to murder his pet more than he did right now.

"If that fox doesn't do you in," Inuyasha grumbled as he started up a small incline, " _I_ will, you damn mutt."

Thoughts veering to what he'd do when he got back and wondering how receptive she'd be to another kiss because he'd been _dying_ to get her into his arms again all morning long, Inuyasha crested the slope and paused to search for his troublesome dog. He spotted the speck of multicolored fur that was Jax over by the large tree where the fox den was, appearing to be lying down like the lazy bum he was, heedless of the rain, but he didn't see a flash of orange to suggest the den's occupant was anywhere near it. Inuyasha frowned, but shrugged it off. No aggressive fox meant less trouble for him. More than likely Jax was biding his time and waiting for them to emerge again.

Shaking his head, briefly questioning the intelligence of his dog – or lack thereof – Inuyasha thought back to when he'd got into the house earlier with the intention of tracking down Kagome and getting everything out in the open. He'd thought about it all morning long, this thing between them, and had made the abrupt decision that he couldn't wait anymore. Even though he'd told himself he would wait for Kagome to come to him, to make sure that they were on the same page without jumping the gun, it was the thought that they were both agonizing over this for nothing that ultimately did him in. What if they were both dragging this out for nothing? What if it was just one big misunderstanding?

What if…what if they both wanted the same thing but were too uncertain of one another to come forward, but for completely asinine reasons? The what if's, the not knowing, the idea that with just a few simple words they could be together and happy far sooner than if he let this continue…it had been too tempting to pass up, the urge too strong to resist, and he had an epiphany: if he had the power to solve this, then why the _hell_ was he standing around wasting precious time?

After that it had suddenly seemed so simple, to just drop everything and stride purposefully for the house, his determination unwavering, his head clear, and his confidence strong. He was a man on a mission; come hell or high water, nothing was going to stand in his way of getting what he wanted and it had never been so easy to reach for.

He wanted Kagome, and god _dammit_ , he was going to have her.

But then he'd walked into the kitchen, saw Kagome standing at the counter, and he'd been so struck stupid by the sight of her that he skidded to a halt and could do nothing but stare. He'd gotten so used to seeing her all day that he hadn't realized how much he _missed_ her until right then, and his initial reaction had been to rush to her, spin her around, pin her against the counter and then kiss the pants off of her – maybe even literally – but something stopped him.

So distracted was he by the mere sight of her that he'd previously failed to notice Kagome had stopped moving, appearing to be frozen where she stood. Maybe it was the rigid set to her shoulders, the tenseness in her body and the way her back had stiffened, or more than likely it was the knife in her hand that she was clutching in a death grip that tipped Inuyasha off, but for whatever reason Kagome was throwing off all kinds of _do not approach_ vibes. Without thinking, with the intent to soothe rather than seduce, Inuyasha had taken a stop forward but when it sounded as if her heart was about to beat out of her chest, he'd faltered, heaved a resigned sigh and grabbed a water from the fridge before retreating outside once more. It was obvious she still needed some time, which was fine with him. Despite his earlier ambitions to speed things along and tell her how he felt, he would give her all the time she needed to organize her own thoughts and feelings. Why else would she make it her mission to clean the house from top to bottom? He remembered growing up that his mother would always go into a cleaning frenzy whenever something was bothering her; she claimed it helped her think, and he wondered if it was the same for Kagome.

So he'd resigned himself to a lonely day of chores and pining when Kagome had careened into the barn, out of breath, beautifully flushed, and wild eyed and for the second time he was struck by how damn gorgeous she was. He'd been surprised but hopeful, wondering if she was tried of pussyfooting around one another as well, and when she had started talking a mile a minute he could only catch a handful of words but it had been enough to raise his spirits considerably. Then he'd forced her to take a breath, got some water down her after sitting her down...

And then _fucking Jaxson_ with his phenomenally unfavorable skill of ruining the moment spectacularly interrupted what he'd been _sure_ was going to be a confession and Inuyasha couldn't _be_ more pissed.

And now here he was, trudging through the pasture to collect said annoying mutt from his moment-ruining shenanigans, when he _could_ be with Kagome right now, pressing her up against the barn wall with his mouth on hers, hands up her shirt, hips against hips...

He groaned. "No bacon for a damned week," the half-demon griped as he finally approached his dog. Jaxson hadn't moved and he didn't even lift his head as he neared. "D'ya hear me, asshole? You're grounded—"

Inuyasha stopped. Frowned. "Jax?"

Jaxson didn't move.

"Shit," he muttered and then he was jogging the rest of the way to his dog that still had not acknowledged his approach, sliding the last few feet on the slick grass and immediately kneeling down in the mud. " _Shit_ ," Inuyasha said louder as he laid a hand on the still canine, amber eyes frantically searching for anything that would make him unresponsive. He spotted it instantly; the fur on his neck was stained red from a still leaking wound and instantly worried he leaned closer to assess the damage, parting the wet fur as best as he could without agitating his dog. Jax didn't respond, which told him he out, and his worry escalated. Amber eyes critically evaluated a circular cut, like something had attempted to take a damn bite out of his neck.

Thing was though, this sure as _hell_ ain't no animal bite. It looked like something _human_ had clamped its teeth down hard enough to draw blood and Inuyasha's entire body chilled as his gut clenched uncomfortably.

Muttering a dark oath, Inuyasha looked around, hoping to catch the twisted son of a bitch who did this to his beloved dog, and wasn't really surprised when he spotted no one. He scowled and focused his attention back on Jax, cursing _himself_ for not paying better attention, though he couldn't say if he'd been able to hear any sound of pain over the rain and thunder. Inuyasha was gratified that at least Jax's chest was rising and falling, so he must have been knocked out somehow. Still, how the _hell_ could he have not—

A flash of red in his peripheral caught his attention and Inuyasha turned his head to find what looked like some sort of plastic wrapper caught in the thin branches of a leafy bush. The inside was silver and the rainwater glinted off of it. Inuyasha frowned, keeping one hand on his dog as he studied the rubbish and narrowed his gaze. He could make out some lettering, but some of it was obscured from its crumpled condition...K-T-A...T?

Unbidden an image of that rookie police officer from yesterday came to his mind, complete with a chocolate bar sticking out of his mouth and just as suddenly Inuyasha felt a prickling sensation between his shoulder blades, as if someone was behind him, staring—

He shot to his feet while spinning around and he caught a glimpse of navy before burning, excruciating pain blistered from his back and out through his stomach. Shock closed his throat and seized his lungs, preventing a cry of pain from escaping as the pain ricocheted up into his chest and splintered down his arms, briefly rendering incapable of any thought, before gradually rushing back to develop a burning throb in this gut that was more tolerable, but still painful.

Staggering as his vision wavered and feeling lightheaded, Inuyasha pressed a hand to his stomach and felt warm wetness. He blinked rapidly and looked down to find a gaping hole in his abdomen, dripping blood, staining his shirt and jeans and mixing with the rain as it continued to pelt his body from above. He stared dumbly at the wound for a minute more, his mind attempting to come back online, and when it did so did the belated realization that something had just gone through his back and came out his stomach.

Inuyasha sucked in a sharp, choked gasp and snapped his gaze up to search for the culprit but didn't have to look far; right in front of him, perhaps a few yards away, stood Officer Yamazaki, soaking wet from the rain, a wide, maniacal grin plastered across his pale face and crimson eyes staring at him with a hint of hysteria. He was giggling, a high pitched, completely disturbing sound, and the black pistol he clutched in his hand wavered from his chest to somewhere off to his right, as if he were having trouble keeping his aim true.

Even if the bastard _hadn't_ had a damned gun trained on him the blood around his mouth gave him _plenty_ of reason to sharpen his claws on him.

Inuyasha's lips pulled back into a snarl as his ears pinned beneath his hat, his mind taking him back to a time where his life had been nothing but firearms, hard combat, and unadulterated survival in a war zone but then blessedly he was distracted by something red, white, and wriggling on the ground at the bastard's feet and Inuyasha dropped his gaze.

Amber eyes stared in a mixture of horror and disgust at the _thing_ that writhed on the wet ground just a few feet from him, covered in his blood. With a body reminiscent of a snake's covered in a leathery hide, it had a head that looked strikingly similar to Yamazaki with the same hair and red eyes, however the most notable features were the twin pincers that reminded him of a praying mantis and from the looks of them, were no doubt just as sharp.

As Inuyasha watched, his expression akin to revolted fascination, the thing licked its lips and regarded him with cold red eyes, lips stretching up into a malicious smile. "Thanks for the meal," it hissed. "Your innards were _delicious_." Then it cackled and the sound grated on his nerves.

Gritting his teeth against the pain that was making it difficult to concentrate and trying his best to ignore it, Inuyasha glared at the creature from beneath the brim of his hat and growled, "What the fuck—" and was abruptly accosted by a coughing fit and he tasted blood. He bit down hard on his lip to stifle the groan that welled up and pressed his hand harder against the raw wound in his stomach. His body was already hard at work repairing the damage, but not fast _enough_ , dammit.

His breathing ragged, Inuyasha refocused his gaze on the creepy fucker with the pincers and spared a brief glance at Yamazaki behind him. Or more accurately the gun still trained in his general direction. Fuck, this was bad; with his body slowed down because of the hole in his gut, Inuyasha knew any battle between them was going to end badly for him and there was no telling when Yamazaki would finally lose it and pull the trigger. He couldn't dodge a bullet even at full speed – he had the scars to prove it – so in his current condition he was as good as dead.

Still, if it was a fight these assholes wanted, then Inuyasha would wasn't about to make it easy for them. He had somebody he had to protect, and he was going to try his _damnedest_ to make it back to her.

With hardened resolve, Inuyasha clenched his teeth against the pain still making it slightly harder to breath and discreetly flexed his fingers against his stomach, tensing his muscles.

The thing cackled again, a rough barking "gyeh gyeh gyeh!" noise that sounded unnatural and harsh and made him flatten his ears. "I am Kageromaru," he said in a grating rasp, as if he hadn't spoken in a long time. "I've been lying dormant inside Juromaru's belly, awaiting my first taste of blood to be revived." He licked his chops and Inuyasha shuddered in disgust at how abnormally long his tongue was. Kageromaru flicked his red gaze to the unmoving Jax behind him. "Common mongrel blood isn't ideal, however it was enough to adequately rejuvenate me until something more _substantial_ came along." He laughed again and bared blood-stained fangs in a lethal grin.

Inuyasha grunted as he shifted his weight, making it look like he was staggering, but in reality was bracing his legs further apart. "Thanks for the life story that I _didn't_ ask for," he growled, narrowing his gaze, "but I really don't give a rat's ass where disgusting vermin like _you_ come from or what their revolting survival habits are."

Pressing a hand against his stomach, glad that the wound was already starting to close, Inuyasha nevertheless pretended like he was still in tremendous pain and pulled his lips back to reveal his own fangs in a fearsome snarl as a deadly growl thundered in his chest. "What I _do_ care about though," he shifted his gaze to the fucker behind him still grinning maniacally, "is that Mr. Happy over there used _my_ dog for your demented schemes and y'know, I don't like that." He lifted his free hand and flexed his fingers, brandishing sharp talons. "So how's about we cut the bullshit because we both know how this is gonna end, you vile, twisted _fuck_."

Kageromaru disregarded the threat and eyed the hand holding his stomach then the one held aloft, clearly preparing to use those pitiful things he called claws. He chortled in sadistic glee while Juromaru continued to grin without any change. " _Gyeh gyeh!_ Foolish half-breed! You really think you can destroy us?!" His mirth intensified, the rough sound of his cackles like nails on a chalkboard.

Inuyasha grit his teeth and glared murderously at him while surreptitiously digging his claws into the still bleeding injury, ignoring the sharp but brief twinge of pain.

Licking his lips, the demon pushed himself up, bracing himself on his body the way a snake would right before a strike. "Your confidence will be your demise, hanyou," Kageromaru hissed, eyes narrowing into crimson slits. "You think to defeat us with a single hand while attempting to keep your guts from spilling onto the ground with the other?" Another high-pitched, grating laughed escaped and the demon's eyes widened as the black of his pupils contracted to mere pinpricks against the scarlet background. " _Pathetic_. You will die and I will feast on the blood that drains from your lifeless body!"

Unfazed, Inuyasha deliberately cracked his knuckles, drawing Kageromaru's gaze, and said, "Good thing I only need one hand to kill you, then."

Kageromaru frowned. "What?"

In answer Inuyasha grinned nastily before promptly flinging out his blood-soaked hand in a downward slashing motion too quick for his opponent to follow. With the attack coming from the hand _not_ held aloft as Kageromaru expected, he was unable to avoid the crimson blades as they sliced through the scant distance between them and Inuyasha caught a glimpse of horrified astonishment on his face before he was eviscerated by his youki attack.

He didn't have time to revel in his victory because Juromaru suddenly made an shrill, inhumane sound of disbelief and anger, drawing Inuyasha's gaze toward him and he somehow wasn't at all surprised to find that gun pointed at his head with deadly accuracy. With Kageromaru's blood splattered across his clothes and face, Juromaru looked every bit the psycho Inuyasha had secretly pegged him to be, eyes so wide the red veins in his eyes were showing, mouth stretched open in an silent, agonized scream and despite the way his chest was pumping rapidly as he dragged in ragged breaths, his aim didn't waver like it had before and Inuyasha realized he was in _deep_ shit now.

He couldn't dodge a bullet at such close range, and definitely not while his body was still healing the hole in his stomach. In spite of this, however, Inuyasha stared him down, determined, intense amber locking with anguished, maniacal pools of crimson. Then without warning Juromaru screeched, pulled the trigger—

The shot was loud and Inuyasha's ears rang painfully beneath his soaked ballcap. In a sort of numb shock, he watched as the blood ran down Juromaru's pale face from the neat hole in his forehead, those red eyes gradually turning lifeless as the gun promptly fell from his hand to land on the ground. His entire body followed very shortly thereafter, pitching forward to land face first into the bloody remains of Kageromaru.

Inuyasha stared at the dead body for another minute before lifting his head and gazing at his unlikely savior.

Blue eyes stared dispassionately back as Kouga lowered the still smoking gun and promptly asked, "You good?"

Gingerly Inuyasha prodded the wound in his stomach, pleased to discover it was nearly fully closed, though still tender. "I'll live," he admitted. "How'd you know?"

Kouga studied him quietly for a moment, as if deliberating on just how much he should give away right then, and remarked, "I followed him. He wasn't being very discreet when he left."

Inuyasha frowned at the vague answer, but focused on something else that nagged at him. "But why the hell would he show up _here?_ "

The deputy cocked a brow and snorted. "You mean you haven't figured it out by now, dogshit?"

He scowled. "I wouldn't be asking if I _had_ , fucking mangy wolf."

Rolling his eyes, Kouga heaved an exaggerated sigh and shook his head. "I shoulda known, half the demon, half the fucking _brain_ —"

Inuyasha growled and snapped, "Would you shut the fuck and just tell me already?!" Christ, he didn't have time for this! He had a wounded dog to take care of and he needed to get back to Kagome, dammit. Preferably _soon_.

Kouga suddenly scowled darkly at him and his growl was all kinds of vexed frustration as he fired back, "You stupid ingrate, Yamazaki worked for _him!_ "

Inuyasha's blood ran cold as his entire body tensed, and even though he had a very good idea who the wolf was referring to, he still asked through gritted teeth, "Who—"

" _Naraku_ , you fucking—"

The creative string of colorful expletives that Inuyasha spat out in rapid succession drowned out the rest of Kouga's insult. With a grim expression and glad the mutt seemed to have finally grasped the gravity of the situation, the deputy continued, "The son of a bitch knew that Miss Higurashi was going to press charges because the morning after he attacked her, he showed up at the station and attempted to bribe the demon officers, myself included, with a large amount of money. Said his girlfriend was attacked by the Sato gang and was on the run, too frightened to do much else but hide. We were to contact him immediately if she showed up and provided a picture of her so we knew who we were looking for."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in suspicion and Kouga recognized the slight shift in his stance, angling his body, and it was a move designed to give him optimal reaction time for either defense, or offense. It was a move no doubt deeply ingrained from his years in the military and one Kouga wouldn't have even notice if not for his own training in the academy, so he wasn't at all surprised at hanyou's next question.

"You said he bribed you too," Inuyasha reminded him and though his still tender gut protested, he readied himself to attack, or defend. "You must have recognized her yesterday, so why didn't you give her up and claim that bastard's dirty money for yourself?" Amber eyes studied him, quietly assessed, determining in the wolf truly was a trusted friend, or a backstabbing foe.

Kouga rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back the annoyed bite to his voice as he replied, "Relax, mutt, obviously I didn't give her up and you'd know _why_ if you'd let me finish explaining." He leveled him with a hard stare and Inuyasha snorted but relented, rolling his hand in an impatient gesture to get on with it already. The deputy scowled, but nonetheless continued, "Besides the fact that I'm a fucking _cop_ , you idiot, and it's illegal to bribe a police officer, I also knew the fucker was lying because my lieutenants apprehended Sato and his gang a few days prior and were in already custody. So that immediately put up a few red flags but instead of arresting him on the spot, I decided to play along and join his little party. This guy had something up his sleeve and I didn't like it, so in order to get to the nitty gritty and find out what he was plotting, I had to get him to trust me. Yamazaki obviously agreed as well, but the two other rookie demons thought he was either high or crazy and declined."

Inuyasha suddenly growled in irritation as his phone once more buzzed in his pocket and he hastily pulled it out to ignore the call without looking. "Does this have a fucking point, wolf, because if you're wasting my time—"

"Would you shut the _fuck up_ , dogbreath, and let me finish?!" Kouga exploded, his patience at getting interrupted repeatedly starting to grow a tad thin. Cobalt blue eyes glared heatedly at the silver-haired hanyou and amber eyes glowered back defiantly. Inuyasha snarled, snorted, and gave in, albeit with ill grace, crossing his arms and scoffing disdainfully. Refraining from the urge to pull out all his hair in frustration, feeling like he was dealing with a damn child, Kouga explained through gritted teeth, "After we agreed, Naraku gave us the means to contact him, he bugged my office, and left. _That's_ what I was hiding, you ingrate, and why I wouldn't— _couldn't_ tell you."

Frowning, glad now that he was finally getting somewhere with this, Inuyasha shook his head, puzzled. "If your office is bugged, why didn't you take her to an interrogation room, or somewhere else that wasn't, and let us know up front what was going on? It'd save us a helluva lot of time and trouble, fleabag." He scowled at the wolf's apparent foolishness, not for the first time wondering how the hell he achieved the status of the chief's second in command.

"Because if I'd have taken Kagome anywhere else for her statement, it would have looked suspicious and my cover would have been blown." Kouga leveled the half-demon with an annoyed and slightly exasperated stare. "Use your brain, mutt."

"Fuck you," Inuyasha returned, but it lacked any real bite, his frown deepening. "How did you manage to keep this under wraps for so long? Surely the chief would have caught wind of something like this. I've met the guy and he wasn't born yesterday, wolf." He cocked a brow, truly intrigued on how the mangy wolf managed to keep something like this from his boss for so long, especially with so many demons around able to detect things human cannot.

Sighing, Kouga thrust a hand through his hair, pushing the dark strands out of his eyes. "I had some inside help with that. Officers Yoshino and Kishio are not only my good friends, but also my most trusted and loyal officers, so I let them in on what was doing. They agreed to help me keep it on the DL and away from Inoue. It's also why Kagome was able to see me right away when she first arrived despite it being so crazy there; Ginta was already on the look out for her."

Ignoring the familiar buzz of his phone going off in his pocket again, Inuyasha growled and racked his fingers through his hair, scowling at nothing in particular but then pinning the deputy with an accusing, cold stare. "Fucking wolf, you could have made more of an effort to let me know all of this instead of that damned cryptic message you gave me! 'They are two in one'? How the _hell_ was I suppose to know what that meant?! And because of you and your stupid propensity to leave out crucial information, I was nearly gutted by Juromaru and that damned parasite Kageromaru! If I had fucking _known_ —"

Kouga frowned in confusion and slashed a hand in the air, cutting off Inuyasha's tirade. "Wait a minute, what the fuck are you talking about, mutt? Who the hell is Kageromaru?"

Amber eyes pinned the wolf-demon with an exasperated glare. "Keh." Inuyasha snorted. "He came out of Juromaru's gut, or so he claims," he remarked and gestured vaguely to the desecrated remains of the demon on the ground near the dead Juromaru. Then Inuyasha's brows dipped as he registered the wolf's words and the confusion lacing his tone, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean, who is he? You already knew about him, wolfshit. You gave me that damned message warning me about them being two in one. Kageromaru lied dormant inside Juromaru until the taste of blood awakened him—" Inuyasha suddenly stopped, ears perking straight up as something occurred to him.

Yesterday, during his ride with Kagome and Jax had taken off to go bark at something...he'd been barking at the ground. Kageromaru had shot from out of the ground when he'd lanced through his stomach. Fucking hell, his dog had been barking at that parasite which had been a distraction while Juromaru snuck up behind Kagome and attempted to take her! That was what had spooked Rain so bad! Juromaru, probably sensing his rapid approach, had fled before Inuyasha could detect him. Son of a—

" _Bitch_ ," Inuyasha finished out loud in a hiss. Fuck, it was all making sense now; the candy wrapper in the bush, why Jaxson had kept leaving to investigate, and why Rain had been so skittish.

"Problem?" Kouga queried, raising a brow at the muttering half-demon. What had gotten his panties all up in a twist so suddenly?

"Nothing," Inuyasha grumbled and dragged a hand down his face. "Just...connecting a few dots. Forget it." _Shit_.

The deputy eyed the hanyou for another minute then decided to do as he bade and brushed off his strange behavior. There were more important things to discuss, anyway. "Look, mutt, I don't know where you got the idea that I knew about Kageromaru—"

"Then what the _fuck_ did that note mean, Kouga?" Inuyasha snapped, tired of this back and forth, the questions, the confusion. Goddammit, he needed to get to Kagome! "If it wasn't to warn me about these two assholes, then—"

Kouga suddenly growled darkly as deep blue eyes flashed dangerously, fangs flashing in a snarl. "You fucking sorry excuse for a half-dog, Naraku is O—!"

Inuyasha's phone vibrated once more and with a creative string of curses that had the wolf deputy's eyebrows popping, Inuyasha retrieved his phone with savage and impatient movements and viciously swiped his finger across the wet screen before barking into it, "Fucking hell, Miroku, I'm a little busy at the moment so can thi—"

" _Where's Kagome?"_ Miroku cut him off, his words harried, urgent, and he sounded out of breath.

Inuyasha paused and frowned. "In the barn," he answered. "Why—"

" _Are you with her?"_ his friend cut him off again and something in his tone had Inuyasha's hackles rising, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

"No," Inuyasha replied slowly, carefully and cut a glance toward the wolf standing a few feet away. His expression was grim as he stared mutely back. "What's this a—"

The lurid curse that came over the line had Inuyasha's brows rising in astonishment; his best friend had never been one to swear, must less something as dark and creative as _that_ one. Before he could speculate further, however, Miroku continued breathlessly, _"Go to her,_ _ **right now.**_ _Inuyasha he's on his way as we speak—"_ The rest of his words were incomprehensible largely due to the fact that he was talking too fast for Inuyasha to follow, but also from the wind and thunder that interfered with the connection. He was starting to break up and Inuyasha was only able to pick up bits and pieces.

Huffing in aggravation, Inuyasha growled, "Miroku, I can't—"

He heard a sound of abject frustration, distinct annoyed mumbling, and then Miroku's next words were loud and came through crystal clear.

" _Naraku is Onigumo!"_

Every muscle in Inuyasha's body froze as his blood ran cold in his veins, his mind came to a screeching halt and his heart stopped beating. Vaguely he was aware of the wolf uttering a low oath but the blood pounding in his ears after that prevented him from hearing anything else except for the frantic and broken voice of his friend on the other end of the line.

" _Remember wh-n—tex—last -ight about de-t-s? That un-able –ource I men— turned out—be Ki-o's sister Kaede! Oni—changed his –me—Na-k- -went into hiding—! Inu-sha, he's go- do the—thing he did five –ears ago! What –id to—Kikyou!_ _ **Find Kagome, no—!"**_

The line went dead and Inuyasha could barely hear the dial tone over the roar of blood in his ears. His grip on the phone slackened and the device fell to the ground at his feet, landing in the mud but he paid it no heed as his hand balled into a tight, shaking fist, claws embedding into his palm and the sharp pain helped to clear his mind somewhat.

Onigumo. He almost couldn't believe, _wouldn't_ have believed it had the intel not come from someone as reliable and credible as Miroku, but there it was: Naraku was the same mother _fucker_ who'd murdered Kikyou. Who had _murdered_ the woman he'd loved because the twisted son of a bitch had the mentality that if he couldn't have her, no one could, least of all the dirty half-breed who'd already taken her for himself. And now, from what he'd managed to piece together from Miroku's fractured explanation, history was about to repeat itself, he was about to lose another woman important to him to the same goddamn psycho, all because of—

" _You,_ " Inuyasha suddenly hissed and the amount of vehemence behind the single word immediately put Kouga on edge as his back stiffened and his gut churned uncomfortably. Having a very good idea where the hanyou's thoughts had gone and also trying valiantly to not look as guilty as he felt, the deputy clenched his jaw and steeled himself, watching with wary azure eyes as Inuyasha turned to face him. He could practically feel the potent fury rolling off of him in waves and instinctively the wolf-demon bunched his muscles, shifting his weight as his heart sped a little faster.

Catching a glimpse of flickering violet stripes and flashing red eyes, Kouga swallowed hard, recalling how the mutt had looked strikingly similar to his current state five years ago when he'd first heard Kikyou had been murdered by Onigumo.

And as a visceral, positively lethal growl rent the air around them, loud enough to even be heard over the wind and rain, Kouga just hoped that the livid half-demon would allow him to at least explain himself before deciding he'd make a good throw rug.

"You knew," Inuyasha growled and the snarl on his face was truly fearsome, the stripes slashing his cheeks becoming more prominent as his body started trembling with his unsuppressed rage. Unconsciously Kouga took a step back and fought against the urge to go for his gun; that would definitely not be a good idea right now. " _You knew_ it was the same sick son of a bitch that murdered Kikyou and _**you didn't tell me!**_ "

His voice had escalated into a thunderous roar by the end of his accusation and the wolf-demon winced, however he stood his ground and endured the furious hanyou's outburst. " _That's_ what your fucking message meant, didn't it?!" Inuyasha continued scathingly as more amber bled to red in his eyes. "'They are two in one.' Two identities, one _fucking_ — _goddammit!_ "

Reining in the nearly overpowering urge to rush the wolf and beat him into a goddamn bloody pulp, Inuyasha concentrated on regulating his breathing instead, holding on tightly to his control and willing his demonic blood to _simmer the fuck down._ Even as pissed off as he was, going full demon would not have any positive outcomes; he still had enough common sense to recognize that, at least, and when he conjured up a picture of Kagome, her caramel eyes bright, shining and those full lips smiling at him, he was able to fully reclaim his scattered wits and leash his rage.

Kouga watched the transformation in silent fascination, finding he was able to breath a little easier as the slashes on his cheeks considerably lightened, but didn't disappear, and his eyes became more gold than red. It was obvious he was still angry, however, judging by the fierce scowl on his face directed at him coupled with the growl thundering in his chest, so the chief's second in command didn't let his guard down just yet. He sensed the hanyou wasn't finished and was proven correct a second later.

"Why?" Inuyasha spat, curling his hands into fists and digging his claws into his palms; the pain cleared away some of the fury clouding his mind. "Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me yesterday in your office? What the _fuck_ possessed you to write a goddamn confusing as hell note that had a fifty-fifty chance of me actually _understanding_ it? You'd better start explaining yourself _now_ , wolfshit, before—"

"Take a good, loooooong look at how you just reacted, muttface, and then ask me again why I didn't tell you," Kouga interjected in a low kiss, unable to stand there quietly any longer as his eyes narrowed into slits of blue fire. "Think about it, asshole. Think _reeeeaaaaal_ fuckin' hard because if you really don't know why I didn't tell you, then you really are a goddamn idiot."

When all Inuyasha continued to do was glare at him in lethal silence, his eyes twin pools of flinty amber that narrowed with thinly veiled threat, Kouga's brow furrowed as his own cobalt gaze tightened in return and he set his jaw. Apparently the mutt needed a nudge – or perhaps a firm shove – in the right direction or else they'd end up standing there all day and the longer they wasted time, the more potential danger Kagome could be in and it blew his mind that Inuyasha hadn't figured that out yet.

Then again, Kouga could also clearly recall a similar instance five years ago where fury had altered the half-demon's judgment so perhaps it was to be expected. Still, if he could just remind him about what really mattered right then…

Bracing himself, Kouga said just loudly enough to be heard over the rain, "Did you really want Kagome to see you like that?"

The change was instantaneous; one second his face was twisted into a black scowl and the next it was replaced by an expression of such abject horror Kouga almost felt guilty for saying it. _Almost_ ; by the way his eyes flared wide and the color drained from his face, the deputy could easily deduce he had his answer. He was intensely gratified to see the markings slashing his cheeks completely vanish and his eyes return to their normal shade of gold.

Kouga nodded grimly, satisfied. "Yeah," he murmured. "Didn't think so. And besides the fact that the meaning to the phrase 'my office is bugged' seems to have escaped you – to clarify there are cameras with audio in every fucking corner – I couldn't have you going completely apeshit on me and tracking down the son of a bitch. Because not only is he a wanted man for a current domestic violence report and a homicide from five years ago, he's also my number one suspect for the recent homicide of the body that was found in the river. You would have jeopardized my investigation and blown my cover, mutt."

"You really think I give a flying _fuck_ about your goddamn _investigation_?" Inuyasha seethed, his fury considerably lessened, but still present and the baleful glare aimed at Kouga held the same scalding intensity. "No, I _wouldn't_ have wanted Kagome to see me like that, I'll grant you that," he agreed and made an angry slashing motion through the air. "But we're talking about the same son of a bitch that _killed the woman I loved,_ you asshole! Don't you dare stand there and tell me I didn't have a fucking _right_ to—"

The sound of a gun shot going off abruptly cut Inuyasha's tirade off and the blood ran cold in his veins as the color leeched from his face and golden eyes went wide with terror. Heart in his throat Inuyasha whipped his head around to look in the direction of the barn; through the rain still pouring down, he could make out the top barn, but because of the slight incline of the pasture, he couldn't see anything at ground level. He strained his ears, but the wind and the low rumble of thunder prevented him from hearing anything else.

Oh, god—what the hell had be been thinking?! He should have taken off the _second_ Miroku's call had disconnected, the realization that Kagome was in danger should have been the _only_ thing that mattered, but he'd foolishly let his anger take over his mind and he'd stood there and berated the wolf instead, wasting precious minutes when at any second Kagome could—

He didn't think. Not even sparing Kouga a second glance, Inuyasha spun around and tensed his muscles, ready to launch himself forward and run faster than he ever had before in his life, but a lump of wet white and gray made him falter and he grimaced as indecision tore through his heart. Dammit, he couldn't just leave Jaxson lying there, bleeding and needing immediate care. But Kagome—

"Go," a male voice spoke up and Inuyasha snapped his gaze to Kouga in time to see him scoop something up from the dead body of Juromaru before crossing over to Jax and kneeling down. Blue eyes locked with amber and he nodded once. "I'll handle things here and see to it he gets the best care possible from the K-9 unit's vet." He placed two fingers on Jaxson's neck; the dog's pulse was thankfully steady. Then his eyes narrowed and flashed with steely resolve. "Now quit wastin' time and go rescue your woman. I've got your back."

Inuyasha regarded him silently for only a few seconds more before nodding back, relieved his dog was in good hands. He turned back around, prepared to fly across the field—

"Inuyasha."

Growling, the hanyou half-turned towards the wolf, about to demand why the fuck he was delaying him, but then Kouga abruptly threw something at him and reflexively Inuyasha brought up a hand and caught it, his fingers wrapping around ebony stainless steel.

Kouga gazed at him, cobalt eyes grim, but a fierceness in his expression that emboldened Inuyasha.

"Make it count, asshole."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw and gave a wordless nod, shoved the Sig into the waistband of his jeans, and then he was gone, racing through the rain to save the woman he'd come to care for more than his own life.

 **-X-**

I know, I know. Another cliffhanger haha. Sorry! At this point in the story though it's sorta impossible not to end it with a cliffhanger. I can promise, though, that the next chapter will not be a cliffy!

Also, kudos to anyone who noticed the quotes I stole directly from the anime and put in this chapter lol.

If you're having a hard time trying to decipher what Miroku was telling Inuyasha on the phone, let me know and I'll clear it up for you.


	12. Chapter 12

_Welp._

Can't really say anything except sorry I took so long to get this one out. I stupidly wrote myself into a corner and had no idea where to go, so I ended up scraping the entire damn thing and starting from scratch. I still ended up getting a bit of a block, and after ignoring it for as long as I could without feeling guilty, I forced myself to sit down and _finish the goddamn chapter._ I didn't really intend for it to be so long, but shit happens, life sucks, and writer's block is a bitch.

First things first: many, many, _many_ thanks to the absolute _goddess_ that which goes by **hinezumi** for proofreading and beta'ing this chapter for me! Seriously, she's amazing and I don't know what I'd do without her. Thank you so much, my love! You're truly a lifesaver.

Secondly, this chapter ended up going in a _completely_ different direction than where I'd originally wanted it to go. But it's all good because I'm still satisfied and happy with the result.

Enough of my rambling, I'm sure you're all eager to get to the chapter. There are more notes at the end if you find yourself curious about my thoughts.

Enjoy the long awaited chapter!

 _ **Warning:**_ there is a vague reference of suicide in this chapter (toward the end). It is _**not** _graphic, however I felt the need to issue this warning just in case.

 **You Rescued Me**  
 **Chapter 12**

" _That filthy half-breed was engaged before and she looked just. Like. You."_

He was lying.

Kagome knew her ex-boyfriend, knew his manipulative tricks and the underhanded ways he liked to toy with her emotions. She'd been with him long enough to realize that this was just a ploy to hurt her; to bend her will and crush her spirit so that she'd turn into the submissive, whimpering fool of a little girl that he liked her to be. Because once she behaved the way he wanted her to, it would be that much easier for her to get trapped within the web of his poisonous lies, willing to believe anything he told her if only he could take the hurt away, make her feel loved again, wanted, cherished.

Looking back on it now, Kagome was stunned that she had failed to realize it sooner. The red flags were so _obvious_ the more she thought about it: the constant need he had to be in control or the guilt she felt whenever she hung out with Sango instead of him. Perhaps the worst of his actions, though, was when she'd bring up something he did that she disliked. He'd turn it around and somehow make it her fault before giving her the silent treatment, leaving her to beg for his forgiveness even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

But then again, perhaps her delayed realization wasn't that much of a surprise. Kagome had been star-struck when she'd first met him, instantly falling for his charismatic charm, slick smiles, and his deep, velvety voice that always seemed to bewitch her into agreeing with nearly everything he said. Naraku had used that to his every advantage, ensnaring her thoroughly with pretty words and promises until it was far too late for her to realize the damage he was causing.

It sickened her, just how fast and hard she'd fallen for him, but Kagome realized now that that had been his intention all along. Naraku had a compulsive need to be in control, to dictate other people's actions, and with a love-struck fool so blinded by falsities he could get any with anything.

Unfortunately for her, she had been his victim from the very start. It was foolish to believe he'd stop now just because they were no longer together, hence why she was certain he was lying to her now. Besides, she was positive Inuyasha would never use her in the way Naraku was implying. He would have told her, he wouldn't have kissed her like that…

Resolve hardened and refusing to believe such nonsense from her devious and clearly mentally unstable ex – god, the thought that she'd dated him for four years made her physically sick – Kagome didn't even realize she'd been adamantly shaking her head in denial of the bullshit he was spewing until a harsh scoff reached her ears and the sound snapped her out of her musings.

Naraku was sneering contemptuously down at her, scarlet eyes glittering coldly down at her with such a deep seeded disgust and hatred it elicited a shiver that crawled along the length of Kagome's spine despite the balmy evening air.

"Fucking useless cunt," he spat. "Too stupid to realize when you're just a poor imitation of the real thing. A stand in, a copy"—he smirked nastily—"sloppy seconds." Kagome flinched and his eyes gleamed with dark pleasure.

"Fine," he said, suddenly sounding bored as he reached into his pocket, his features dropping into an indifferent mask. The unexpected change put Kagome on edge. "Since you're childishly refusing to accept reality, I will generously provide proof that what I say is the truth. Maybe then you'll see what that filthy mongrel truly is: a pathetic liar pining after a ghost."

Retrieving his cell phone, Naraku kept the gun trained on her as he spent a few moments tapping away at the screen and giving a few swipes before promptly tossing the device her way. Instinctually Kagome fumbled to catch the phone, softly gasping as she did so. She managed to save it from landing on the dusty floor of the barn, but given her ex's uncaring expression, she wondered if she should have just let it fall to the floor as a miniscule act of revenge.

"Attempt to make a call," he warned lowly, "and my finger just _might_ slip."

The warning was very clear by the way his gaze narrowed and his grip on the weapon tightened, the sinister glint in the blood red of his eyes holding a thinly veiled threat that suggested she would be smart to heed it.

Kagome paled in response, swallowing thickly before dropping her gaze down to the phone in her hand. She brought the screen back to life with a single touch—and then nearly dropped the thing at what met her eyes.

Staring back at her was the startlingly familiar photo of a woman she'd seen just that morning in Inuyasha's room, held in a pretty silver frame with a name engraved in elegant script on the bottom. It didn't even cross her mind to wonder why her ex-boyfriend had a picture of another man's fiancé in his phone; the shock was too great. The dreadful realization that everything Naraku had said was true steadily growing until she could think of nothing else.

"K-Kikyou," Kagome gasped and she missed the surprise that flitted across Naraku's face.

God, how could she have possibly forgotten? This face should have been the first thing she thought of when her ex savagely reminded her of the fact that Inuyasha's betrothed looked like her. Maybe because she'd been so desperate to believe otherwise, or because the thought was too painful to even consider, she'd subconsciously cast the notion from her mind to protect herself from the harsh truth.

But now the irrevocable proof was staring her in the face. Reluctantly, Kagome was forced to acknowledge that, as much as it hurt, it made complete sense. Inuyasha's fiancé – Kikyou – looked just like her and she had to consider now the possibility that her staying here with the half-demon may not be a coincidence.

The device dropped from nerveless fingers and Kagome belatedly realized her hands were shaking so had she'd lost her grip. With a choked sound she balled her hands into fists and brought them to her breast, pressing them above her wildly beating heart and rocking forward as her chest tightened. It suddenly felt very hard to breathe.

Why? Why did it hurt so badly? The thought that Inuyasha - the man who'd rescued her, took her in and whom she trusted with her life - only saw his betrothed when he looked at her had her chest feeling like it was in a vice and the very air squeezed from her lungs. Hot tears pricked her eyes and Kagome blinked rapidly in an attempt to stave them off, biting her lip hard to stifle the agonized wail that crawled up her throat and threatened to escape her lips.

Distantly, Kagome realized she might be overacting; after all she'd only known the man for a few short days, hardly enough time to develop any serious feelings. Despite this, though, it didn't diminish the ache, the doubt that slowly crept in to make her question everything. Had it all just been a big game of pretend for him? Had he only taken her in because she reminded him of his lost love? Who did he see when he looked at her? Touched her? When he…oh, God, was that why he'd pulled away when he'd kissed her? Because he realized that it wasn't Kikyou he was kissing, but another woman…

 _All those times he stared at me without saying anything_ , she mused with sudden clarity, _he was comparing me to_ her, _wasn't he?_ _God, I'm such an_ idiot.A sob caught in her throat and she valiantly held it back, shaking her head in denial. What an utter fool she'd been.

A derisive snort interrupted the downward spiraling of her thoughts but she didn't look up. Had she done so she would have seen the pleased triumph that briefly flashed in Naraku's ruthless, scarlet eyes.

"Pathetic," he sneered and Kagome shrunk in on herself a little more. "I should put you out of your misery right now."

Sucking in a shuddering breath and forcing herself to ignore the pain wreaking havoc to her heart and mind, Kagome blinked open teary eyes and looked up at the black-haired man towering over her. He looked completely unconcerned with her state of anguish. Naraku's look of bored indifference acted like a catalyst, and within seconds the pain she felt was swiftly replaced by pure, unadulterated _anger_. It felt so _good_ to not feel the agony of the devastating news her ex had mercilessly dealt that Kagome greedily latched onto that anger and didn't let go. She let that anger fuel her and overtake her mind. As the tears that had cascaded down her cheeks began to dry, her resolve hardened and her fighting spirit that Naraku had always tried so hard to stamp into the ground until it was nonexistent came rushing to the fore, obliterating all previous doubts and fears and it was absolutely exhilarating.

She suddenly didn't care about the gun that was still pointed steadily at her head. Kagome's face twisted into a baleful scowl and her eyes lit with an inner fire that spread to her face into a dark flush and throughout her body, heating her blood, chasing away the chill left over from fear.

How _dare_ he? How _dare_ he do this to her?! He had _no_ _right_ to poison her mind with lies, to manipulate her into an obedient, whipped puppy that begged for his acceptance, to _put his hands on her!_ He had no goddamn right, yet here he was, showing up uninvited and unwanted, threatening her very life like he owned it and purposely spewing out bullshit that he _knew_ would hurt her.

God, she'd been so stupid then, so goddamn blind, but no more. Kagome _refused_ to give in this time, wouldn't stand for it a second longer. She was _done_ being the scared little girl, done with playing the weak victim in his deranged game of power play. It was time to fight fire with fire. Naraku had always hated her temper, despite the spark inside her that burned brighter whenever she was provoked, but maybe she could use that to her advantage. After all, she may only be a weak human woman, but she had her wit, her mind, and a sharp tongue. Sango had always said her brain was her greatest weapon; it was time to utilize it to its fullest extent.

She just had to keep him talking, had to distract him long enough for Inuyasha to get here. Even if he did only see her as a substitute for his deceased fiancé, Kagome knew he cared for her enough to at least honor his vow to protect her. The half-demon was many things, but a liar wasn't one of them. She refused to believe that he would ever go back on his promise. Inuyasha was the most loyal, trustworthy man she knew, and she put her every faith in him.

He _would_ come for her. Inuyasha would rescue her just like he did three days ago on that dark back road.

If Naraku noticed or even cared about her sudden change in behavior he didn't show it. Instead he continued to regard her coldly, a slight curl to his lip adorning his features. She couldn't tell if it was in amusement or disgust. Perhaps both, but she didn't dwell on it any longer than a passing thought.

"Lucky for you," he said suddenly, "I find myself too curious to extinguish your life just yet."

Kagome frowned and almost didn't say anything, but then realized this was the perfect opportunity to stall for time. Steeling herself, she asked cautiously "Curious about what?"

Instantly Naraku's crimson eyes turned flinty and his jaw clenched. Automatically Kagome tensed, belatedly remembering that her ex-boyfriend was likely to be very trigger-happy if she said or did something he didn't like, especially in this state. And it seemed, not all that surprisingly, that he still did not like being questioned. Instead of responding he glared murderously at her for several seconds, as if debating whether or not her death appealed more than his curiosity, until finally he snorted in disgust and Kagome could breathe a little easier.

Well, as easy as it was to breathe with a gun aimed at her freakin' face. Kagome made a mental note to try and _not_ test his patience while attempting to stall for time. While no longer terrified, she still didn't quite feel like eating lead.

"You said a name," he murmured, his eyes narrowing. "What was it." A demand, not a question.

Kagome tightened her jaw and glowered at him. His interest overrode his desire to shoot her; she was safe for now.

At her blatant show of disobedience, Naraku visibly tensed and Kagome suspected he was forcibly restraining himself from squeezing the trigger. His lips pulled back into a fearsome snarl and those blood red eyes gleamed with something that looked borderline hysterical.

It happened so fast Kagome didn't even have time to gasp. She'd barely registered the slight shift of his hand to the right before the loud _crack_ of the gunshot momentarily deafened her. The faint, acrid stench of gunpowder suddenly permeated the barn. A side of her face felt curiously warm and she was dimly aware of Rain going nuts in her stall behind her, snorting roughly, stomping around and kicking at her stall door.

"Make me ask again, bitch," Naraku snarled, his face lined with barely contained fury and his voice holding an ample amount of impatience that warned her to tread _very_ carefully. " _Please._ I _dare_ you."

With her ears still ringing from the bullet that had whizzed perilously close to her head, Kagome could do nothing but gape at him with wide eyes. Her face dreadfully paled and her heart was beating a mile a minute against her ribcage. Her body was in a state of shock while her mind struggled to comprehend what just happened. The fact that Naraku had just fired the gun inches from her head in a deliberate miss was a telltale sign that he was dangerously close to losing whatever patience he had left with her. Kagome had an awful feeling that were she to do anything that inadvertently pissed him off again, next time he _would not miss._

She swallowed thickly and decided she'd tempted fate long enough. It took several tries to get her voice to work. Naraku was looking increasingly annoyed as the seconds dragged on, which was _not_ helping, but finally after another few moments Kagome managed to get something past the dry tightness in her throat.

"K-Kikyou," she told him, unable to bring her voice up any louder than a hoarse whisper. She tried to keep her breaths deep and even, thinking that hyperventilating at a time like this would not be a very good idea.

Instead of her answer appeasing him like Kagome expected, Naraku remained looking seconds away from committing homicide. However, she noted that the tremble in his hands had faded so at least she wasn't in immediate danger of getting a bullet in her brain. Well, for now at least; her ex-boyfriend was completely unpredictable at this point. Saying or doing the wrong thing could very well seal her fate.

With his grip on the weapon so tight Kagome imagined the steel must be biting into his skin, Naraku managed to grit out from between clenched teeth, "How."

Kagome was quick to reply this time lest she end up triggering him again.

"A…picture frame," she revealed, swallowing several times to try and wet her parched throat. "Bedroom. Inuyasha's."

Fleeting surprise crossed his face but it was gone just as quickly. "Slut," he snarled, lip curling in revulsion.

Indignation roared through Kagome's veins at the less than subtle implication and just like that some of her earlier bravado returned, twisting her expression into a hateful scowl as dark eyes flashed dangerously.

"I _didn't_ ," she hissed, the need to defend the man who'd saved her rising to the fore before she could stamp it down. "Inuyasha would _never_ take advantage of me like that, which is plenty more than what I can say for _you_."

Her opinion of her ex-boyfriend rang clearly in her words. Belatedly she realized it might not have been a good idea to provoke him like that, but it was too late now.

She didn't regret it. If she died now, at least the last thing he would see would be the utter contempt and disgust she had for him before he pulled the trigger and ended her life.

Thankfully, and a little surprisingly – his desire to shoot her must have been slightly muted at the rise of his reluctant inquisitiveness – all he did was scoff disdainfully at her, but didn't bother to argue. Probably not worth his time, Kagome mused; how long had they been at this standoff now? Ten minutes? Twenty? No doubt he'd anticipated she'd be dead by now and was realizing he needed to wrap this up before Inuyasha really did return and thwart his attempt to kill her.

Hope bloomed in Kagome's chest: warm, wonderful, emboldening her even further.

 _Just a little more…_ Straightening her spine and refusing to back down under his icy stare, Kagome adapted a look of marked suspicion on her face and eyed him through slits of fiery dark brown. She gave a haughty lift of her chin, giving the effect of looking down her nose at him even though he stood above her. A tick in his jaw was the only indication he'd noticed.

"While we're on the subject," she began waspishly, "Why do _you_ have a picture of Kikyou in your phone? Pining after another man's dead fiancé?" She scoffed scornfully. "And you call _me_ pathetic. If she wasn't already dead and we were still together, I'd accuse _you_ of cheating on _me_."

Kagome's attempt to catch him off guard didn't warrant the desired effect. In fact, what happened next sent chills of trepidation down her spine while apprehension roiled in her gut, heavy and uncomfortable. The color once more left her face and she pressed herself back against the wood of the stall behind her as much as she could as her skin pebbled with reluctant awareness that she might have just made a _grave_ mistake.

Naraku's face went blank for a few seconds and then he erupted into riotous, hysterical laughter, loud guffaws echoing throughout the barn and making Kagome flinch back in horrified shock. She gaped at her ex-boyfriend as he continued to lose his shit, tears even leaking from eyes so wide that it was disconcerting _._

His laughter continued for several more minutes. Just as Kagome was beginning to consider making a run for it during his apparent momentary lapse of sanity, his hysterics came to an abrupt stop. His crimson eyes, gleaming with something maniacal and completely frightening, zeroed in on her so intensely that Kagome had to fight against the urge to squirm.

"You stupid _bitch_ ," he crowed, his laughter fading to dark chuckles. "I can't _believe_ —after all this time, you still haven't figured it out!" He snorted another laugh and she winced at the rough barking sound of it.

Kagome was almost afraid to ask, but still couldn't stop herself from querying, "Figure…what out?"

The grin that spread across his face was sadistic and dripping with twisted pleasure. " _Cheating_ on you?" He snorted incredulously, the very thought unfathomable. "Bitch, I never even _wanted_ you!"

He started laughing again, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe such blasphemy had come out of her mouth.

Kagome froze, her brow furrowing as a thread of apprehension wound itself tight around her chest. It suddenly felt a little harder to breathe.

"Wh...what?" she whispered, shaking her head. "You...you don't mean..."

Rolling his eyes at her display of her absolute ineptitude – Jesus, aside from the obvious, what had he ever seen in this twit? – Naraku regarded her with an expression one might have while looking at a toilet full of shit. With an almost careless wave of the gun in his hand, he gestured to the cell phone still lying on the dusty floor in front of her.

"Foolish of me to think that such a brainless good for nothing could perform even the most _elementary_ of mathematics," he sneered. "But since you evidently cannot put two and two together, I suggest taking another look at that phone and _maybe_ you'll be able to grasp what I'm saying. Should have known the only thing you're good for are the holes in your body."

Kagome didn't react to either insult as the enormity of what he'd just admitted slammed into her so hard it drew a deep, shuddering gasp from lungs that suddenly felt devoid of any air. Her blood turned to ice as she stared down at the innocent looking black device sitting on the dusty floor of the barn before her, her stomach churning and her heart beating a rapid tattoo against her ribcage. Tears pricked her eyes, but she was hardly aware of them as the dots slowly connected themselves in her mind. Little instances and coincidences throughout the past four years of their relationship gradually unraveled until everything just _clicked_.

Satisfied that the bitch had apparently finally got the picture – it had only taken four years and a long overdue punch to the face – Naraku relished in the way she looked at that moment: on her knees, the perfect picture of a groveling, pathetic little girl who just had her heart torn in two. Her pain gave him pleasure and he didn't stop the gloating, sinister smirk from stretching across his face, red eyes gleaming with perverted pleasure.

 _This_ was how he liked her best. _This_ was how she should always be; subservient, quiet, _broken_.

"That's right," he jeered, viciously rubbing salt over the fresh wound he'd just ruthlessly dealt. He enjoyed the way she hunched her shoulders, as if trying to protect herself from the unforgiving truth. "That's how worthless you are. You were not only used and lied to by the man you thought you could trust and actually develop _feelings_ for, but also exploited and tossed aside like so much trash by your ex-lover—for four years!"

He let loose a harsh, barking laugh, truly amused by how low she'd sunk. And just the knowledge that _he'd_ put her there sent a small thrill through him and before he even realized what he was doing he found himself delivering the full extent of the harsh reality, greedy for more of that exhilarating feeling.

"I merely tolerated you," he continued callously, relentless in his pursuit to deliver more pain, to punish, to _shatter_. "You were a toy, something to amuse me and while away the time when I was bored. For the most part you succeeded in that endeavor. Although I always did like you best when you were on your back with your legs spread."

He smirked cruelly but it quickly faded into a displeased scowl when he discovered she still wasn't looking at him. Instead, she was hunched over with her chin tucked into her chest, staring unseeingly at the floor in beneath her.

Annoyed she wasn't reacting like he wanted her to, wanting to see her break down into a wretched little ball of despair, Naraku decided to up the ante, determined to make her feel like the _nothing_ she was. He wanted to hear the delicious sound of her heartbroken sobs while her weak body convulsed in her suffering and if he was lucky, he'd be able to get her to beg for her sorry, pathetic excuse for a life.

After all, a mere copy could _never_ compare with its flawless original, his beautiful, perfect Kikyou.

"You were _never_ my first choice," he spat with a derisive curl to his lip, his words dripping with baleful scorn. "The only reason why I humored our pathetic farce of a relationship was because you look _similar_ to my Kikyou, and even in that department you largely fall short."

If Kagome had been looking up at him, she would have seen the truly sinister glint in Naraku's merciless red eyes as he proceeded to list all of her imperfections, all of them pitting her against his former love: she was shorter than Kikyou. Her hair was greasier than Kikyou's. Her skin wasn't as flawless, pale, or smooth. Kikyou's body was slender and lithe, whereas Kagome's was too curvy and her stomach wasn't as flat. Kikyou's chest was bigger, Kikyou's waist was smaller, Kikyou's thighs were slimmer, Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, _Kikyou_ —

"...up."

Naraku stopped and scowled down at her. "What?" he snapped, irritated his praise of Kikyou had been interrupted.

Kagome's shoulders lifted as she took a deep breath.

"I said," she repeated, her voice just barely louder than a whisper, " _shut. Up._ "

Visibly shocked she had the audacity to tell him to shut up, Naraku gaped at her for a moment before his expression turned positively _thunderous_ , brows snapping dangerously low over his eyes. His features twisted into a truly fearsome scowl complete with curled lip and crimson eyes. His gaze emulated a fire hot enough to burn her to cinders should she dare open her whore mouth again.

"Bitch," he ground out through tightly clenched teeth, his jaw so tense the tendons in his neck visibly stood out. "You fucking _dare_ —"

" _I said shut up!"_ Kagome suddenly shrieked and Naraku was so taken aback by her show of temper that he stumbled back a step.

Without warning her head whipped up and her eyes were twin pools of dark fury, possessing such a deep-seeded loathing for the man in front of her that Naraku was actually a little surprised. Coupled with the angry scowl on her face, her white-knuckled fists, and the way she physically trembled with evident suppressed rage, she actually appeared to be every bit a fighter instead of the pathetic, groveling coward he knew her to be.

He had no idea where this sudden fire had come from when just moments before she'd been a sniveling pathetic wretch, but it was no matter. All fire, no matter how vicious, could be doused, stamped out until it was nothing more than a weak flickering flame, extinguished with naught but malicious whisper.

Or so he thought.

"I am _done_ with you," Kagome hissed before he could even open his mouth, stalling his plan to kick her right back down where she belonged. Adding to the already sizzling anger he felt towards her blatant disobedience, the bitch got to her feet and even dared to look him straight in the eye as she spewed her righteous bullshit.

Naraku's lip curled. _Tch. Ballsy little cunt._

"I'm _done_ with—with your lies, your petty accusations and your pathetic, sickening little power trips to make you feel like a big boy instead of the disgusting _vermin_ that you are."

Naraku's eyebrows lowered a fraction with every venomous word until his face was set in a scowl once again. His free hand flexed, the urge to give the fucking whore a matching bruise on the other side of her mug nearly overwhelming. If she thought he was actually going to let her get away with talking to him like that—

"You fuck—"

" _I'm not finished!_ " Kagome screamed, effectively cutting him off and she didn't wait around to give him another chance to interrupt her before continuing.

"No more, Naraku," she spat vehemently, the sudden rush of adrenalin making her breathing labored and her hands shaky. "I _refuse_ to give in this time. I will _not_ stand here and let you belittle me anymore, dammit! I am not going to be that pathetic, weak little girl that you like to boss around, manipulate, demean and insult at your every whim! You _disgust_ me, Naraku, and this time I _will not back down!_ "

" _Shut up!_ " Naraku roared so loud it briefly drowned out the rumbling thunder overhead.

" _Fuck you!_ " Kagome returned just a shrilly.

Naraku was visibly shaking with his fury by now, his face a blotchy shade of red and twisted into an inhuman expression of pure, unadulterated rage. His grip was so tight on the gun in his hands that his knuckles went white and he was having trouble keeping it aimed at her chest. His hand was wavering, unsteady, but strangely, despite the clear signs of his impending explosion, Kagome was not afraid.

On the contrary, she took courage from his slipping control, emboldened by his obvious struggle to maintain his composure. She could use this to her advantage; his anger made him blind to logic, his tendency to make snap decisions much more viable. Was a hysterical, enraged Naraku ten times more dangerous? Probably.

But it also made him ten times _sloppier_ , more prone to mistakes and _that_ was what Kagome wanted. Despite the fact that a careless Naraku might very well spell her death, it was a risk she had to take. And even if she did end up dying, that was okay.

Because Kagome _refused_ to die without taking the vile, despicable bastard right down with her.

While her ex stood there seething, absolutely livid and possessing a murderous glare that promised pain untold to her, Kagome suddenly became aware of the pacing, agitated equine still going nuts behind her in her stalls, snorting roughly, pawing at the ground and kicking at the walls with enough force to bow the wood.

 _Rain,_ Kagome thought dimly as her eyes flicked between the gun pointed at her and Naraku's face. Maybe...if she got him distracted enough she could—

"Shoot me," she goaded him, her voice taunting, purposely egging him on.

Her eyes narrowed challengingly, knowing he wouldn't; he would have shot her ten times over by now if he truly wanted her dead. He had to be stalling for a reason. She just had to figure out what and get him talking so she could implement her tentative plan.

"C'mon, Naraku," Kagome provoked, hoping she wasn't making a grave mistake but refusing to sit around until he snapped. She didn't think her heart could take the strain. "What's stopping you? You want me dead, right? So why don't you—"

" _I told you to shut up!_ " he bellowed, spittle flying from his mouth.

" _I won't!_ " Kagome screamed right back. "I told _you_ , you revolting piece of _shit_ , I'm not going to—!"

"Shut your _fucking_ trap, Kikyou!" Naraku thundered, swinging the gun around to fire a shot into the wall, but Kagome was too stunned to react.

Because she understood now. She knew why he hadn't shot her yet, why he was merely threatening and not taking action. And by the looks of him, panting harshly, scarlet eyes wild, and his hand jerking erratically, Naraku didn't realize his slip up. He wasn't aware of what he'd just revealed, but Kagome did. And her heart thudded painfully in her chest at the realization.

"So that's it," Kagome murmured as she slowly, _so_ slowly inched her hand behind her back. "That's why you always hated when I acted out."

Naraku flinched as if her voice, even as soft as it was, grated on his last nerve.

"What?" he snapped, his upper lip developing a tic as it twitched sporadically. He didn't seem to notice as he glowered at her.

Her hand shifted another inch. "She was rebellious, wasn't she," she said. It was more of a statement than a question because she already knew the answer. "She didn't let you boss her around. You didn't like that she stood up for herself, that she stood up to _you_ , did you?"

Another inch. The tips of her fingers brushed cold steel. Rain snorted and tossed her head, pawing the floor.

Naraku was getting worked up again, as shown by gritted teeth, clenched jaw, and brows dark slashes over angry, blood red eyes.

"Bitch," he ground out, the word barely intelligible in the dangerous snarl his voice had dropped to. "I'm—warning you—"

"She talked back," Kagome boldly went on, fingers sliding along the smooth steel at her back. "And you—"

" _Don't_ ," he growled out, the threat very clear in his eyes and the way his finger tightened on the trigger.

Kagome paused, looked directly in his eyes, and braced herself.

"You killed her."

The scream that Naraku emitted could hardly be called human. It was blood-curdling, chilling, and utterly terrifying, reaching a decibel that was hardly believed to be possible. Kagome gasped and jammed herself back against the stall door behind her as her hand clamped down hard on the steel latch. Rain swung her bulk against the door in response and the action made her jerk forward, but she held on, eyes impossibly wide and heart feeling like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"She made me kill her!" Naraku roared and it was obvious now that Kagome had gotten what she'd set out to do: push him over the edge.

However she never would have imagined she'd be getting a murder confession as well.

"She just _wouldn't—shut—up!_ "

Breathing so hard he was wheezing, Naraku's eyes were so wide the whites were showing and crazed glint in them was so unsettling it sent a shiver of trepidation down Kagome's spine. It seemed he was having trouble keeping a secure grip on the weapon in his hand because he was two-handing the pistol now, trying and failing to keep his aim steady.

"I didn't want to," the half-crazed man panted out, saliva pooling and dribbling down his chin but he didn't seem to notice, his scarlet, seemingly unseeing eyes instead trained on her. "But she just—she wouldn't _listen_ to me! If she'd—if she'd just stay quiet and _do as I say_ —"

"Then she'd still be dead, you twisted fuck," Kagome seethed, scowling at him, fingers tightening. "Because I'm absolutely positive that she would rather kill _herself_ than _ever_ do what you say—"

Naraku twitched, his whole body spasming before he slurred, "Ki-Kikyou's not dead."

Kagome froze. Swallowed. Eyeing him warily, she asked very, very carefully, "...What?"

"You're lying,"he crooned, and then did something that was equal parts bizarre and utterly terrifying.

He giggled. And Kagome could only watch in horror as the last threads of his sanity unraveled before her very eyes, his hysterics increasing, the sound of his laughter high-pitched and skittering over Kagome's skin like icy fingers of dread.

But just as quickly it was replaced heated indignation. Her previous anger rushed back with a vengeance and she scowled blackly. How dare he! How dare he stand there and have the balls to say the woman he killed was still alive! There was no way in hell she was going to let him remain ignorant in his batshit crazy state; even if it ended up being the trigger that ended her life, she was _not_ going to let him disrespect Inuyasha's fiancé like this by blatantly ignoring what he did!

"I'm not lying," Kagome hissed, her eyes two bottomless depths of dark, seething hatred. "Kikyou's _dead_ , you asshole, and _you_ killed her. _You_. Don't you _fucking_ stand there and tell me—"

"Shut your whore mouth or I'll kill you too!" he raged at her, still unable to accurately draw a bead on her chest, but keeping the gun targeted on her regardless.

Then he flinched harshly, jerked his head and retracted, "N-no, not—Kikyou's alive, I'll just kill _you_ , she's _alive_ , she's— _shut up_."

More saliva driveled from his mouth and added to his picture of utter insanity. Kagome fought not to cringe as she glared defiantly back, her whole body shaking now. She was determined to see this through.

 _Almost...just a little more…_

"Then kill me, you deranged piece of shit," Kagome taunted him, sneering in the face of his very real threat while stubbornly refusing to back down or shut up like he told her. She was done being obedient; she was going to take him down, or die trying.

Naraku twitched again, his whole body spasming this time. " _Don't_ —test me, cunt." A hysterical giggle escaped his mouth, garbled and high-pitched.

She ignored him and daringly provoked, "Shoot me, you coward. _Kill_ me, just like you did to your _stupid_ —"

"No—"

"— _precious_ —"

"I _said_ —"

"— _perfect_ —"

" _ **Don't you—!**_ "

"— _ **dead**_ Kikyou."

Naraku bellowed and the sound reminded Kagome of a caged animal, snarling and growling to be let out, feral and completely dangerous. His aim suddenly became deadly accurate, the gun pointed directly at her chest over her wildly beating heart and Kagome reacted swiftly before he could think to pull the trigger.

Kagome shifted her gaze over his shoulder and widened her eyes, her mouth dropping open in a gasp as she stared out at the storm still raging outside. As she knew he would Naraku took the bait and swung around, raising the gun, ready to shoot—

"You bitch!" he screeched and whipped back around, nearly flinging the gun out of his hand in his haste. "Th—"

In one fluid movement Kagome deftly unlatched the stall door and dove to the side just as Rain burst out of her stall with a rough barking bellow and charged toward the unsuspecting Naraku with heavy hoof beats rivaling the thunder outside. He only saw a blur of brown and white before one thousand pounds of terrified horse crashed into him with enough force to take him to the floor. He fell to the ground with a hoarse shout as the gun left his hand and skidded across the floor.

Lying on the floor, blood pounding in her ears and feeling like her heart might jump right out of her chest, Kagome panted as she leveled herself up onto her hands and knees, arms and legs shaking so bad she didn't think she'd be able to stand any time soon. Her breath sawed in and out of her lungs, her throat felt tight and her mouth dry as brown eyes frantically darted around; she'd heard the gun as if hit the wooden floor, tried to follow its trajectory, but it must have—

There! In a loose pile of hay! With a whimper Kagome thrust herself forward on her hands and knees, trying to get her body to cooperate. Tears were falling down her cheeks and blurring her vision, but she didn't stop, she couldn't stop, she _needed_ to get that gun, god please let her get to it before—

A cry of despair left her lips as a hand snatched the weapon and Kagome was suddenly staring down the barrel of a gun once again, only this time it was much, much closer and she broke out in a cold sweat.

If Kagome thought that he had been on the precipice of sanity before, she knew with absolute, terrifying certainty that if she somehow miraculously managed to get out of this alive, she would be seeing the way he looked like right now in her nightmares for a very, very long time.

There was no possible way to accurately describe how Naraku appeared to her right then. He was every corrupt and bad thing on earth; every sin, every crime, every evil, treacherous thought and deed all wrapped up in a revolting, warped mass of seething human flesh. Pure malice oozed from every pore, every crevice and every orifice of his body, tainting the very air. The negative energy shrouded her like a thick, foul miasma that made it hard to breath.

He was the filthy, the sick, the perverted; the cheating, the lying, the wrong; the dead, the diseased, the infected. The unholy creature that lurked in shadows, a grotesque, roiling mass of blackened ill intent eager to strike and inject his lethal poison into his next unsuspecting victim.

Naraku was Evil. Naraku was Madness. Naraku was Death.

And he was very, very angry.

Glowing red eyes filled to the brim with the burning fires of hell itself glowered down at her so intently that Kagome could have sworn she felt the flames lick at her skin. Her body quaked and her skin crawled; she felt dirty, gross, and vulnerable under that unrelenting, malevolent stare. The fear she felt tasted so bitter on her tongue that she felt bile rising in her throat as her body revolted against the idea, convulsing so harshly her teeth chattered.

She was going to die. She'd done all she could, but it wasn't enough, and now Naraku was going to kill her. She was going to die, just like Kikyou had: unwillingly, afraid, and with the thought of warm golden eyes as her last memory.

 _I'm sorry, Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought and closed her eyes.

"Bye, bitch," Naraku hissed and pulled the trigger—

The shot was deafening and Kagome instinctively flinched back, her mouth dropping open on a soundless cry of fright as she waited for the pain to hit, waited for the crushing abyss of nothingness to claim her. Was death painless? Perhaps so, because all Kagome felt was a dull ache behind her eyes and sharp ringing in her ears.

But then the ringing stopped and Kagome was aware of ragged breathing in front of her accompanied by strained grunts of pain. She frowned, opened her eyes—

And then abruptly jerked back with a gasp of alarm, eyes going wide as she fell back onto her hands and immediately started scrambling backwards. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as she kept slipping on loose hay that littered the barn floor. She she paid it no mind, though, her full attention devoted instead to the figure across from her.

Naraku had dropped to one knee and his hand was clutching his thigh, thick blood seeping between his fingers and teeth bared in a nasty snarl as he glared balefully at something to the left. Automatically Kagome followed his gaze, wondering what in the world had just happened, but then she saw him and the sob that burst from her lips was loud, rough, and utterly relieved.

"One move," came the _sorely_ missed voice roughened with barely suppressed rage, "and the next one goes into your _fucking_ brain."

Her saving grace, her salvation, her rescuer in boots and blue jeans, Inuyasha stood just inside the barn doorway with smoking gun in his hand. His clothes were soaked, his short silver hair was clinging to his face, and his amber eyes were narrowed in lethal warning as he glared with scathing contempt at the kneeling figure. His jaw was clenched, upper lip curled over gritted teeth, and the low, reverberating growl that thundered in his chest was audible even over the raging storm outside.

Kagome had never been so happy to see him before in the short three days she'd known him.

Another sob welled in her throat and left her lips. Inuyasha spared her a brief glance, quickly racking his eyes over her form for any serious injuries before darting back over to Naraku, but Kagome hardly cared. She knew he didn't trust Naraku to take his eyes off him for even a second and completely understood. He was despicable enough to try something even with a gunshot wound to his thigh.

The sinister being in question was evidently taking Inuyasha's threat seriously because he still had not moved from his kneeling position. One hand was still clutched his thigh in an attempt to stem the flow of blood while the other hung at his side, his grip on the gun loose.

Despite the way his attention seemed to be all for the half-demon a few feet away and the Sig pointed at his head, Kagome still didn't dare move lest she regain that attention. Even though she was scarcely breathing and still shaking, she felt much, much better with Inuyasha's timely arrival.

"Still alive, huh," Naraku hissed, his voice strained from pain. "Pity."

"You should know by now," Inuyasha growled as he deliberately cocked back the hammer, "I ain't that easy to kill."

Naraku's lip curled in disgust. "Like a fucking cockroach. Never stay dead despite your best efforts."

Inuyasha didn't reply to that and gestured at the fucker's hand with his weapon. "Drop it."

"Fuck you."

" _Now_." He lowered his aim until the Sig was pointed at Naraku's crotch.

Crimson eyes regarded the half-demon coldly, the contempt obvious in his expression and the scoff that left his lips, but to both Inuyasha and Kagome's surprise Naraku complied and flicked the safety on before dropping it carelessly to the floor.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes when he failed to move again. "I don't really have to tell you, do I."

Rolling his eyes, Naraku wordlessly leaned over with a grunt and skidded the firearm across the floor with a shove of his hand, instantly triggering every single one of Inuyasha's suspicions. He tensed and when the pistol hit his boot, he didn't stoop to pick it up, didn't lower his Sig. He kept his aim steady and true.

Naraku was being too compliant and Inuyasha didn't like it. His expression gave nothing else away save for the obvious annoyance and hate, and his eyes were a scarlet void; veiled, guarded, impossible to read and Inuyasha's hackles instantly raised. He was up to something; Inuyasha was almost positive and he couldn't let his guard down for even a second lest his fiancé's murderer pull a fast one on him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome slowly inch herself away from her ex and toward him, perhaps feeling braver now that he no longer held a weapon. He kept his gaze trained on Naraku, though, fearful of drawing the fucker's attention toward her if he glanced over.

Naraku either didn't care or didn't notice as Kagome inched her way over to him and Inuyasha sought to keep it that way by retaining his attention. Kouga's backup was on their way right now; they'd be here any minute, and he just had to keep him from escaping until they arrived and hauled his ass to jail to rot in a cell forever. And maybe Naraku knew this, which would explain his oddly complacent behavior, but whatever the case Inuyasha wasn't willing to risk Kagome's safety.

He'd lost one woman he loved because of this demented son of a bitch. He wasn't about to lose another one.

"The body in the river," Inuyasha started, aware of his girl's gradual approach to his right, "you're responsible for that."

Naraku's face was bland as he gave a slow clap for the half-demon's observation. "Bravo," he drawled. "Do you solve mysteries too, Scooby?"

He saw Kagome shoot a sharp look toward her ex at the barb and Inuyasha barely refrained from smirking. "Why?" He didn't particularly care, but if it kept him talking...

The look that crossed the asshole's face was arch as he very slowly shifted his gaze over to the woman inching her way toward the half-breed. She froze under his hard, unwavering stare, face paling and eyes going wide.

"Would you rather it have been...someone else?" Naraku murmured and an ugly, cruel smirk spread across his face at Kagome's gasp.

Inuyasha's growl was loud, thunderous, and _pissed the fuck off._

" _ **You don't look at her**_ ," he barked, fangs flashing in a lethal snarl. "Eyes on _me_ , you demented _fuck_."

Naraku snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don't get your panties in a twist, mongrel," he said, face screwing up into a scowl. "Offing the disobedient whore would have been more trouble than it's worth. I'm not a fool, I know the boyfriend is the number one suspect in nearly every homicide case." The look on his face clearly stated his annoyance as he further revealed, "Killing some random bitch allowed me to vent my frustrations without repercussion. Not my brightest idea, I admit, but they haven't caught me, have they." He shrugged, unrepentant.

"Bad enough I had to change my name so the fucking cops wouldn't find me," Naraku continued, crimson eyes dropping to the dark-haired woman edging ever closer to the half-demon. "Killing _her_ would have just reversed all my hard work and painted a target on my back. After all the fucking trouble I went through the first time I did not wish for a repeat performance."

The reference to Kikyou's murder was deliberate, Inuyasha knew, but the only sign of his agitation he gave was a tensed jaw and a tightening around his eyes. He wouldn't give the asshole the satisfaction of reacting to his purposeful barbs and slights to his heritage. He was still too calm, still impossible to read; Inuyasha suspected the insults were to thwart his attention and lower his guard and he couldn't afford that.

Whatever the devious son of a bitch was up to, he wouldn't allow it to happen.

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment as he absorbed that information and then stated, "Pretty ballsy of you to stick around even with an unofficial name change. I'm a little surprised you've managed to keep yourself so well hidden until now."

Amber eyes flashed knowingly and he held back a smirk as he taunted, "Too scared to show your face, fuckwad? Having to live your days in constant fear of being discovered and forcing an innocent woman to go along with your schemes just to cover your ass? _Pathetic_."

Clenching his jaw, Naraku glared murderously at him, his scarlet eyes spitting fire as he ground out, "I'm not an idiot."

"Coulda fooled me," Inuyasha fired back and that he _did_ smirk nastily.

About a foot away now, Kagome blinked and wondered if that was the reason why he'd never wanted to go out and do anything with her, always preferring to stay in. She'd accused him endlessly of being a hermit and had often gone out anyway without him, having drinks with Sango or going to a movie. He'd never failed to be in a foul mood when she returned and he'd always made her feel guilty for leaving him behind, what she saw now as one of his many manipulative tricks.

What a god-awful _bastard_ he was.

Banishing those thoughts, refusing to give the monster any sort of space in her mind, Kagome finally reached Inuyasha's side a minute later, a small hand fisting in his jeans and without taking his gaze off the certified fucking psycho across from them, Inuyasha shifted his weight and nudged the gun by his boot closer to her. She paused and with a shaking hand curled her fingers around the butt of the firearm, dragging it closer to her. Good girl.

She could feel Naraku's eyes on her as she got to her knees and she resolutely ignored it despite the way her skin crawled. She used Inuyasha as leverage to get to her feet, her knees still feeling weak, while her heart pounded a rapid tattoo against her ribcage. With one hand gripping the gun that had been aimed at her moments before, she used the other to fist his shirt and pull herself up; a clawed hand gently wrapped around her arm and hauled her the rest of the way up before taking the weapon from her hand and tucking it at the small of his back.

Kagome took a moment to simply relish in his presence, leaning against him, the tears falling from her eyes borne of her pure relief as she released a shaky breath. His wet clothes dampened her own but she didn't care. She was just glad that he was here and alive, despite the alarming amount of blood that stained the front of his shirt.

Inuyasha's hand landed on her hip and squeezed; she took the gesture for what it was and gratefully slipped behind him, glad to be out of her ex's maniacal sight. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she leaned her forehead between his shoulder blades and closed her eyes, just breathing, trusting him to protect her.

And he would. With his life if he had to.

Weapon secured, his girl tucked safely against his back, afraid and shaken but _alive_ , Inuyasha kept a hand on her hip as much to reassure her of his presence as it was to reassure himself before focusing back on the still unmoving man a few yards away. The hole in his thigh, courtesy of the bullet Inuyasha had deliberately put there, was bleeding sluggishly now but judging by how soaked his pant leg was and the thick pool of crimson surrounding his foot, Inuyasha deduced that he'd lost a good deal of blood. It didn't mean anything, though; Naraku was nothing if not unpredictable, and he wouldn't let a little thing like blood loss stop him.

As if to prove Inuyasha's point, Naraku gave a rough grunt and slowly pushed to his feet, hissing through his teeth as his face turned a brief shade of white. Fresh blood oozed from the wound but he ignored it and trained feverish scarlet eyes on the half-breed across from him. Sweat dotted his brow, his breathing was labored and a fine tremble had taken over his body, but he ignored that too because soon it wouldn't even matter.

He just needed to get his hands on a gun and then...then it would _all_ be better.

Crimson eyes studied the pair before him with an air of distaste before dismissing them with a snort and shifting his gaze to stare outside. He thought he could hear the distant wail of sirens, but it was hard to tell with the storm still raging on. It was better to err on the side of caution anyway and wrap this up quickly before the cops arrived.

He was pretty sure the mutt was only alive because of some outside help, no doubt that _fucking_ wolf that's been on his tail for months now, and undoubtedly his backup was on their way right now.

"Why'd you do it?" the half-breed suddenly asked, reclaiming Naraku's attention.

He arched a brow and sneered, "Do what, ass-sniffer? You'll have to be more specific." His gaze flicked outside again and his eyes tightened. Shit, those _were_ sirens and they were getting louder.

Inuyasha's expression hardened and his ears pinned as a scowl twisted his features. His grip around the Sig tightened and the growl that leaked past his lips was dark, furious, and menacing. Maybe anyone else would have turned tail and _run_ , but Naraku remained unfazed, merely rolling his eyes in the face of the half-breed's show of temper. Please, did he really think he looked intimidating?

"I know you had feelings for her," he bit out and behind him Kagome tensed, but remained quiet while Naraku's expression tightened and his lips thinned into a tense line. "And I always figured you had the pathetic mentality that if you couldn't have her no one would, which would ultimately be the driving force behind your drastic lapse in sanity. Now, though...I'm thinkin' that it goes deeper than just petty jealousy."

Inuyasha paused to take a deep, steadying breath and fought against the urge to just fuck it and empty the chamber of his Sig into the bastard's face. It was growing harder to keep a tight leash on his mounting rage the more he talked, evidenced by the fine trembling that he was sure Kagome could feel pressed as she was against his back and the audible strain in his voice even he could detect. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on her hip and something in his chest loosened when she laid a hand on top of his, a reassuring warmth that grounded him.

"She told me about your sick infatuation with her," he continued a moment later. "From the way she described it, though, it always sounded more like _obsession_ to me, and every time I offered to step in or told her I _wanted_ to confront you myself, she always told me not to worry about it and that she could handle herself. And every time I backed off because I _trusted_ her; Kikyou was a strong, smart woman. I knew she could take care of herself – hell, I'll be the first to admit she put me in my place _plenty_ of times – and so getting rid of a pathetic, clingy little _vermin_ like you? Piece o' cake."

By the end of Inuyasha's spiel Naraku was back to looking much like he had moments earlier when Kagome had been staring into the barrel of his gun, murderous, crazed, seconds away from lunging forward and finishing what he'd started. His blood covered hands were shaking and balled into tight fists, jaw clenched so hard the veins in his neck stood out, and the tic in his upper lip had returned, an evident sign of his rapidly dwindling composure.

Inuyasha stared him down, unfazed and unafraid, his eyes hard as he glared with all the hate he harbored for this despicable, disgusting excuse for a human being.

"It was the first time in the entirety of our relationship that I regretted not listening to her and taking care of the problem myself." That flinty amber gaze narrowed and darkened with lethal promise.

"A mistake I don't intend to make twice."

"Shoot me then, fucker," Naraku snarled in blatant challenge and shifted his legs apart, bending his knees and ignoring the burning pain in his thigh. "Kill me and fulfill your predictable little act of revenge and pretend like you're perfectly _fucking_ okay without having that mouthy bitch in your life!"

Inuyasha's jaw tightened but he said nothing, fangs flashing as the growl in his throat raised an octave, growing louder, deadlier—a _very_ clear warning to tread carefully.

Naraku ignored it.

He hissed something in another language and his voice sounded contorted, not human and Inuyasha watched with growing trepidation as those crazed crimson eyes grew so wide he could plainly see the tiny red blood vessels amidst the white sclera.

"No? Then allow me to do it for you!" Naraku bellowed and then with a harsh, maniacal cry he lunged, charging swiftly across the barn with deadly intent.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as a curse fell from his lips and he barely had time to jerk his hand up before Naraku barreled into both he and Kagome, roughly knocking them to the floor. Inuyasha managed to shift his weight so he didn't crush Kagome but he still ended up halfway sprawled on top of her. With Naraku snarling in his face like a rabid beast and grabbling for the weapon in his hand, though, he could do nothing about it, so he settled with gritting his teeth as he fought to gain the upper hand.

Naraku was freakishly strong, more so than he should have been, but Inuyasha didn't have time to dwell on it further because the fucker had an ironclad grip on his arm and was sinking his teeth into his bicep. The half-demon grunted and went to slam the butt of his gun down into his temple, but a small foot suddenly appeared and did it for him, slamming into the side of Naraku's head with enough force to dislodge his mouth from Inuyasha's arm.

Gasping, Kagome scrambled backward once she was finally unpinned from the two grappling males. Her kick to the side of her ex's head had been purely accidental in her attempt to free herself, but it was just what Inuyasha had needed in order to flip their positions and attempt to restrain him.

She could only watch, eyes wide as her ex and the man she admitted she cared very deeply for struggled for supremacy. Grunts, growls and cursing filled the air along with the sounds of the storm still raging outside. She tried to keep her eyes on Inuyasha but it was difficult with how they kept twisting and rolling around. It was obvious the half-demon was trying to keep the gun that was still gripped tightly in his hand away from Naraku's reaching hands. The despicable man used everything he had to his advantage and was clearly not above playing dirty as he used his teeth and nails to inflict harm on anything he could reach.

Fingers fluttering nervously over her lips, face pale and eyes brimming with unshed tears, she cringed when Inuyasha emitted a sharp yelp of pain as Naraku's knee dug into his injured stomach. She was just about to unthinkingly call out his name when suddenly Naraku grunted, kicked himself harshly away from the clawed hands that swiped viciously at him, and staggered unsteadily to his feet. His gunshot wound was bleeding freely again and pooled on the dusty barn floor. It went ignored, however, and Kagome had to wonder how he was still able to stand after losing so much blood.

Inuyasha swore darkly and hastily got to his feet, breathing hard and a little bloody but none the worse for wear and, thankfully, still in possession of the Sig.

Then Naraku cackled as a maniacal grin spread across his face, lifted his arm, and pointed a gun at the half-demon's chest.

Inuyasha blanched as his free hand whipped behind him to fumble at his back, then a string of colorful curses left his mouth when he didn't feel the pilfered gun he'd stashed there earlier.

"Mothe _rfucker_ ," he spat, glaring furiously at the son of a bitch across from him. That had been his objective all along and Inuyasha was cursing himself for not figuring it out sooner. He heard Kagome gasp behind him and beyond an ear flicking in her direction he didn't bother to acknowledge her. Every ounce of his concentration now was needed to defend himself _and_ her from this fucking psycho. He couldn't afford any distractions.

As subtly as he could, he shifted himself until he stood in front of her, ears pinned, golden eyes glaring a challenge at his opponent, daring him to just _try_ and—

Without warning and still grinning like the certified fucking lunatic he was, Naraku swiftly jammed the barrel of the gun under his chin and Inuyasha realized too late what his intention was.

" _Per te, amore mio_ ," he whispered and Inuyasha _moved_.

Spinning on his heel, desperate to spare Kagome the sight that he was sure would haunt her dreams for years, Inuyasha lunged, dropped to his knees and crushed a wide-eyed Kagome against him, pressing her face into his chest just as the crack of a gunshot echoed throughout the barn. It was followed shortly thereafter by a heavy thud and Kagome flinched as her arms snapped around his waist, her hands fisted tightly in the material of his shirt, entire body quaking as a strangled gasp erupted from her throat.

Closing his eyes and tightening his arms around her, Inuyasha buried his face in her hair and simply breathed, inhaling her scent, the relief that it was finally, _finally_ over so powerful that his strength abruptly left him and he fell back onto his ass, taking Kagome with him. She refused to relinquish her hold and curled herself against him, still keeping her face buried in chest and allowing the reassuring sound of his heartbeat to calm her frantic nerves.

For several long moments the two of them sat there in silence, holding one another and steadfastly ignoring the lifeless body that lied just a few feet away from them. When Kagome tried turning her head Inuyasha wouldn't let her, spearing his fingers into her hair and pressing his mouth against her ear.

"No," he rumbled and she paused. "You don't need to see that." He stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple, releasing a haggard sigh as he rocked her slowly in his arms. He was so, _so_ glad he'd made it in time.

Curled up between his bent knees, hands clutching the back of his shirt and tears seeping into the already soaked fabric of the front, Kagome sucked in a sharp breath and trusted his word, closing her eyes and then turning her face in the other direction.

"Is...is he..." she started but the tightness of her throat prevented the rest of the words from leaving her lips. She wasn't stupid; she _knew_ what that gunshot was for, what that heavy thud meant, but she still needed to hear it, yearning for that verbal reassurance with a desperation she couldn't explain and was too mentally exhausted to even try. Was it really over…?

"Yeah, baby," Inuyasha murmured just as the sound of wailing sirens came to an abrupt stop outside the barn. He lifted his head, tired amber eyes clashing with grim but satisfied cobalt blue as car doors opened and uniformed police swarmed inside.

"He's dead."

 **-X-**

 ** _*Per te, amore mio:_** Italian for "For you, my love."

See? As I promised, no cliffhanger this time! :D

I know a lot of you wanted to have a good ol' fashioned throwdown between Inuyasha and Naraku, but to be perfectly honest with you, by the time I had actually gotten around to writing that part, I was just so anxious to get to the end that I decided to forgo a long ass fighting scene and just depict a brief struggle instead. It is absolutely _no_ secret that I am not very good in writing action scenes, and they aren't my favorite thing to write about, anyway. I'm a lover not a fighter lol.

Having Naraku off himself wasn't something I had planned either, but my brain had other ideas, it seemed. Actually there were a lot of things I'd originally wanted to include that I omitted, partly because I forgot to add them and was too lazy to go back and edit, and partly because I just wanted to finish the goddamn chapter aahaahhahahah.

If you are confused about something, or have a question, please feel free to shoot me a message and I'll do my best to clear it up for you. :) Bear in mind the next chapter will provide some explanation as well and get into a bit more detail on Naraku's relationship with Kikyou and his deteriorating sanity.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey look, you didn't have to wait half a year for the update this time *finger guns*

So remember when I said that there are two chapters left after chapter 12? Welp apparently that was a lie lmao there are two more chapters after this one, so all together there will be 15 chapters. And that number agrees with my OCD hahahaha *gets bricked*

And sorry...no smut in this one. The _next_ one, however... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Also I know a lot of you were looking forward to a deep and serious conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome about Inuyasha's relationship with Kikyou and all that background stuff, and unfortunately it's not included in this one either, but I promise it will be in the next one!

Once again, many many many **_many_** thanks to the wonderful hinezumi for looking this over and making sure it makes even a modicum of sense. she is a goddess and I don't know what I'd do without her.

 **You Rescued Me**  
 **Chapter 13**

The next few minutes passed by in a whirlwind of activity that Inuyasha was content to ignore as he sat there on the dusty floor with Kagome in his arms. He paid no mind to the officers that brushed by them and headed toward the lifeless body a few feet away, tuning out the barked orders Kouga gave. Instead he focused all of his attention to the woman huddled against him and realized she must be in a mild state of shock; she was pale and shaking, and when he pressed a hand to her face her skin was cold.

Not surprising considering very recent events. Still, Inuyasha frowned in concern and whispered quiet reassurances in her ear, his arms tightening around her as he vowed over and over that nothing would ever happen to her again. She was safe, he would protect her with his life, and she didn't need to be afraid anymore.

It seemed to work for the most part, but he still wasn't one hundred percent satisfied, and distracted as he was with her wellbeing, he was only vaguely aware of somebody kneeling down beside him. Inuyasha paid them no mind and ignored them, opting instead to give his girl, who was safe and tucked securely against his chest, his undivided attention, the low growl that started in his chest an instinctive response to alleviate her distress.

It wasn't until the person next to them dared to lay a hand on her that Inuyasha tore his attention away long enough to bare his teeth in a feral snarl, the growl in his chest dropping to a dangerous octave while amber eyes flashed in lethal warning. He gathered Kagome closer against him and was gratified when the uniformed male – an EMT, he supposed – gasped and jerked back in surprise.

Dimly Inuyasha realized that he was being ridiculous. He knew the smartest thing to do was to turn her over to the paramedics so they could treat her – but he couldn't bring himself to let her go. He refused to relinquish his hold, his growl warning anyone who sought to take her from him to back off or else, and when two police officers stepped forward to detain him so the medics could retrieve his girl, Kouga stepped in before they could and wisely held them back.

Cobalt eyes took in the half-demon sitting on the floor and clutching Kagome for dear life, giving the faint purple marks that blazoned across his cheeks only a fleeting glimpse before his gaze clashed with red-rimmed amber. Kouga's jaw clenched and he swiftly instructed the officers to search and retrieve the SUV parked some ways down the road. Though clearly reluctant, the two officers nonetheless obeyed and left. The deputy didn't fail to notice how Inuyasha immediately relaxed but not enough to let his guard down. The half-demon kept his grip tight on Kagome and narrowed his eyes at him in obvious warning: touch her and die.

Kouga glared right back and gave a frustrated growl. Dammit, how the hell was he—

Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked straight up and his back went rigid as his gaze snapped somewhere behind Kouga. With a frown, the wolf demon looked over his shoulder—and muttered a quiet "thank fuck" under his breath.

Tall and imposing, Tai pushed his way through the sea of officers and medics, his face stern but holding an unmistakable trace of concern as he slowly crouched in front of his son. He said nothing and kept his hands to himself, knowing that in this state his youngest was likely to lash out if he perceived him a threat to the woman cradled protectively against him.

Inuyasha stared back mutely and a silent exchange passed between them. After a moment Tai's face softened and he gave his son a barely perceptive nod; Inuyasha grimaced, clearly reluctant, but gave a curt nod in return and allowed his father to take Kagome from his arms. He knew she would be in good hands. He trusted his father more than anyone here, even the wolf, and knew he would take care of her.

Gingerly cradling her against him as if she were his own daughter, Tai stood with the young woman in his arms, a little worried at her lack of reaction from being transferred to someone else, but blamed it on the shock. He spared his son one last reassuring nod, silently vowing she would get the best care possible, then promptly turned around and exited the barn toward the comfort of the house where she could be treated properly. The paramedics hurried after him, ready to act.

Inuyasha's heart twisted as he watched them go, wanting more than ever to follow and make sure she was truly alright. But before he knew it he was suddenly staring into the familiar violet eyes of his best friend and he blinked in slight surprise. Hands landed on his shoulders and Inuyasha watched Miroku's mouth open and close; it took him a minute to realize the dark-haired human was saying his name.

"...asha? Inuyasha, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

His ear flicked. "Yeah," he said and was startled at the gravely, growly sound of his voice. He cursed and it was followed by a groan as he brought a hand up to his face, not at all surprised to find elongated claws, and rubbed his forehead.

"Shit," Inuyasha muttered. "Did I—"

Miroku smiled apologetically. "Afraid so, my friend. I'm assuming that's why everyone is keeping their distance at the moment." Amused violet eyes glanced at the surrounding officers and medics and the apprehension was clear on their faces.

Inuyasha didn't deign that worth a comment and, with his friend's help, he raised himself to his feet, grunting slightly when his stomach twinged in pain but the sensation passed quickly.

When Miroku made to let go of his hand, Inuyasha tightened his grip and the man swung questioning eyes the half-demon's way.

The gratitude was unmistakable in Inuyasha's eyes as he rumbled, "Thanks, Miroku. If you hadn't called, I might not have..." His throat closed up but no more words were needed anyway.

Instantly Miroku's face turned solemn and he nodded, shifting to clasp his best friend's hand tightly.

"Me too, my friend. Me too."

After a few more painfully drawn-out moments, Inuyasha was able to calm the raging demon blood inside him enough so that the markings on his face faded and the slight red tint to his eyes vanished. Only then when his appearance had "stabilized" did the paramedics dare to venture closer and insist they look at the wound on his stomach. He tried to assure them that he was fine, that it had already healed, but a sudden swat to the back of his head stalled any further protests and he growled in annoyance he swung irritated golden eyes toward the culprit.

Amber eyes identical to his own gazed dispassionately back and Inuyasha growled again but eventually relented. Why the hell Sesshomaru was here anyway he hadn't a clue, but he figured since his dad was here it made sense. No doubt his mother and Kagura were here as well, probably inside with Kagome, and the thought made him feel a little better. She hadn't met Kagura, but Kagome at least knew his mother, so he hoped she'd be comforted by someone she was familiar with being with her until her own family arrived if they weren't here already.

Begrudgingly Inuyasha allowed himself to be led over to an ambulance where he parked his ass between the open double doors and obediently shed his t-shirt before dropping it to the muddy ground; it was ruined anyway. While the male medic inspected his healed but still tender abdomen, Miroku filled him in on how he'd discovered Naraku's identity and Inuyasha was surprised that he hadn't thought of it himself.

The "K.H." Miroku had mentioned in that jumbled mess of a text he'd sent last night had turned out to be Kaede Hidaka, Kikyou's younger sister. Of _course_ Kaede would know who Naraku was; she was one of the nurses assigned to him during his stay in the psychiatric ward at the hospital.

Back then, however, he'd been known as Onigumo to both of the sisters, so Kaede _shouldn't_ have recognized the name Naraku, to which Inuyasha asked his friend as much. Miroku explained that after even more hours of Internet sleuthing, he found K.H.'s contact information and she replied back the next day. He'd been surprised, but utterly delighted that K.H. turned out to be Kikyou's sibling, and because Onigumo had been a regularity in her life as well as her sister's, a bond of sorts had been formed between nurse and patient.

Evidently because of this, Naraku - or rather, _Onigumo_ \- had been foolish enough to reach out to Kaede after Kikyou's death and begged her to take him in, to hide him from the authorities until the storm passed. When begging hadn't worked, the man had unsurprisingly threatened her life, making it so Kaede really had no choice but to agree and allow him to stay.

The anger Inuyasha felt that the demented bastard had dared threaten Kaede was swift and lethal, but it left just as quickly as it arrived. There was no use getting pissed over something that had happened five years ago. And besides, the fucker had gotten his comeuppance, so as far as Inuyasha was concerned, case fucking closed.

He'd always liked Kaede; she was a sweet woman, and fiercely protective of her older sister, a trait Inuyasha had admired. While they'd never really been buddy-buddy, Kaede had accepted him as a constant in Kikyou's life, and when they'd gotten engaged, the younger woman had given them her blessing with a smile.

He hadn't seen her since before Kikyou died because he hadn't been able to make it to the funeral. Kind of hard to when you were in the hospital in a fucking medical-induced coma so your body could repair the damage from a wound that had nearly cost you your life.

According to Kaede, after about a month of hiding out in her basement and daily threats to keep her mouth shut about it, the young woman had woken up one morning to find the dark cellar deserted. Naraku had ransacked her house while she'd been asleep, taking food, her wallet, and a few random items she assumed were to be pawned off before silently stealing away into the night like the filthy convict he was.

Kaede had told Miroku she hadn't even cared about his thievery. She was just relieved to have him out of her house and supremely glad she'd forgotten to take her car keys out of her scrub pockets the night before. That was most likely the reason he'd forgone stealing the vehicle in question, and though she'd briefly questioned why he hadn't just hotwired it, she was grateful nonetheless.

Miroku then relayed the young woman hadn't seen neither hide nor hair from the man since then, and since he hadn't contacted her either, Kaede had simply moved on and forgotten about it. Out of sight, out of mind, she'd said.

Inuyasha shook his head as the medic finished treating his wound, though he hadn't really done anything but wash off the blood and spread a nasty smelling ointment all over it. When said medic had told him to take it easy for the next few days before wandering off he hadn't bothered to reply - his body was built differently. It would likely heal in a day's time, just as the scrapes and bite mark on his arm that were courtesy of Naraku were already starting to disappear.

"It's stupid, but I'm kinda pissed I didn't think of it sooner," Inuyasha admitted just as Naraku, encased in a body bag, was wheeled out of the barn on a stretcher. The hanyou's expression darkened. "Maybe if I'd remembered Kikyou had a sister we could have tracked him down sooner and none of this would have _fucking_ happened."

Inuyasha watched the medical staff load the stretcher housing Naraku's dead body into a second ambulance before boarding the vehicle and taking off to who fucking knew where. Probably the morgue to get an autopsy, but Inuyasha couldn't be sure since he had no idea how any of that shit worked.

A hand landed on his bare shoulder and golden eyes swung around to stare into the kind violet eyes of his best friend.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, my friend," Miroku sagely advised. "Naraku may have been off his rocker, but he was also wily and unpredictable. I'm almost positive he would have found a way to fly under the radar, regardless of whether the police, or even you, were on his trail. Kagome is alive, Inuyasha. _You_ are alive, and that's what truly matters."

Inuyasha said nothing as he studied the dark-haired man in thoughtful silence and then heaved a sigh before giving a curt nod. He was right, of course; what's done is done, and there was no use bitching about it. His best friend may have a few questionable flaws, but one of his few redeeming qualities was his honest wisdom and not for the first time Inuyasha found himself grateful to call him his friend.

With a grunt Inuyasha hopped off the back of the ambulance and did a quick survey of his property: a number of cruisers, lights still flashing, were clustered in front of the barn and the PD was still milling around while the crime scene photographer snapped photos and forensics searched every nook and cranny of the red structure. For what, he had no fucking clue, but whatever. Sesshomaru was talking to a large burly man that Inuyasha assumed was the chief of police and other people that he didn't give a fuck about were dotted here and there; most likely detectives, investigators, and other teams that were required at a crime scene.

Miroku was pulled away to explain his part in the whole fiasco and since nobody was paying him any sort of attention Inuyasha figured that, so far as he was concerned, he was no longer needed. With that thought he abruptly spun around and started for his house, the desire to see Kagome too strong to ignore any longer. He'd only managed to take one step when an abrupt "hold it, mutt" stopped him in his tracks.

"Goddammit," he muttered and turned back around with an annoyed sigh, not bothering to hide his irritation as he crossed his arms and scowled at the approaching wolf demon.

Wearing the PD's standard polyester jacket with his name and rank on the breast and the logo on the sleeve, Kouga tugged his police cap down tighter on his head to keep the rain out of his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. A familiar female officer flanked him on his left and he turned his head to tell her something. She nodded and quickened her pace, brushing by Inuyasha with a small nod of recognition before heading for his house.

Inuyasha's ear flicked and he felt a brief pang of longing for his own cap that Naraku had knocked off at some point during their short-lived struggle in the barn but didn't dwell on it for long. His jeans were already soaked, he was still shirtless, and his hair was drenched anyway. It wouldn't have made a lick of difference.

Kouga stopped in front of him, gave a cursory glance to his bare upper body, then locked eyes with him. Inuyasha stared mutely back, expression tight, jaw clenched, brow furrowed. Then when the damn wolf continued to just stare at him, Inuyasha scowled and opened his mouth to ask him what the fuck he wanted, but then the sound of heavy plodding through mud drew his attention and he looked over his shoulder toward the noise.

Rain was being led over to them by one of Kouga's officers, a wolf demon with the name Yoshino blazoned on his jacket, and his grip on the mare's pink halter was tight. Rain kept tossing her head and snorting, but otherwise allowed the unfamiliar demon to lead her and when she spotted Inuyasha her ears pricked forward and she issued her normal whinny of greeting.

A brief flash of guilt swept through him; in all the hubbub he'd forgotten about the horse but was infinitely glad someone had managed to catch her before she wandered off too far. Rin would kill him if something ever happened to her. Then Sesshomaru would bring him back to life just so _he_ could kill him too.

"Found her on the other side of the road grazing in the field," Yoshino said as he came to a halt beside them and Inuyasha reached out to stroke his hand down Rain's wet nose. She nickered and tilted her head to lip at his wrist. "Figured she was yours."

"Thanks for bringing her back," he murmured and gave her one last pat on her strong neck. "There's a round pen behind the barn. If you could put her there and lock the gate, I'd appreciate it."

Yoshino nodding and with a gentle tug led the horse away. Rain was much more willing this time and plodded along, tail flicking behind her and not seeming to mind the hoard of humans and demons they had to walk through to get to the pen. For some reason Inuyasha thought the patch of mud on her rump looked like a paw print and he tensed.

Inuyasha suddenly frowned then turned his eyes to the deputy chief before him. "Jax."

"En route to the vet as we speak," Kouga answered. "Condition is stable last I checked and he was alert. I called ahead and let them know they'll be getting a new patient with top priority in t-minus twenty minutes. He'll be fine."

Something eased in Inuyasha's chest and he breathed a little easier. "Good," he murmured and then thrust a hand through his short, wet hair. "Okay. Good."

Kouga frowned, opened his mouth to say something, but the radio at his hip crackled to life and gave him pause. He listened to whatever was being said before bringing it to his mouth and rattling off some more police mumbo jumbo that Inuyasha didn't understand before reclipping it and focusing on him again.

"Green SUV registered to one Kagome Higurashi was found at the corner of Blackhouse and Rogue. Battery dead, shoddy repair on a blown gasket, and the keys were still in it. We're assuming that's how he got here so it's been marked as evidence and it's getting towed to the PD for further investigation. The apartment Miss Higurashi shared with the bastard is likewise turning up some incriminating evidence linked to previously unsolved murders so it's been marked as a crime scene. I figure that won't be a problem?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "She can stay here as long as she wants."

Kouga nodded. "It's obvious the fucker blew his brains out so neither of you need to worry about the law coming after you." He paused. "Although I am rather curious about how it all went down." He cocked a brow at the half-demon, silent inquiry shining in his blue eyes that he didn't try to hide.

Suddenly feeling exhausted out of nowhere and wanting nothing more than to go inside his house, take Kagome into his arms and sleep for the foreseeable future, Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. All of his previous irritation drained out of him and left him feeling weary and lethargic as all that had happened in the last day finally caught up with him.

"Full offense, wolf, but it's been the day from hell, I'm fucking exhausted, and you'll find out what happened in our official statements anyway. So if you don't mind, I'd like to go inside and check on my girl to make sure she's alright, take a shower, and then pass out for the next goddamn week."

Tired golden eyes lifted and collided with cerulean blue and Kouga frowned as he wondered if calling Kagome his girl was deliberate or a slip of the tongue. His expression gave nothing away, his amber gaze unwavering and unreadable, so it was a tough call. He supposed, though, that it didn't really matter. If Inuyasha thought Kagome as his, there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, and besides, in his personal opinion, he'd never seen two people more suited for each other than those two. Kagome would be good for the dog, and he'd protect her with his life in return.

He'd proved that quite thoroughly tonight, hadn't he.

"Fine," Kouga agreed easily enough and when Inuyasha began to turn away without another word, he hurriedly tacked on, "The sooner the better though, mutt. The longer you wait, the more you'll start to forget, and it's recommended to make the statements as soon as possible while the memory's fresh. Every detail matters, even if it's small and the perp is already dead."

Inuyasha was frowning when he turned back toward the deputy and his golden eyes held a stubborn challenge Kouga did not fail to notice.

"I ain't gonna make her do a damn thing she don't want to, wolfshit. Her health is more important to me than the accuracy of your fucking _statements_."

Kouga's features twisted in a mild scowl. "You're such an asshole."

Inuyasha's response to that was to promptly flip him off with a straight face then spin around and stride determinedly toward his house, effectively ending the conversation.

Watching his retreat through the steadily pouring rain, the scowl faded from the chief deputy's face and approval gleamed in blue eyes, the corners of his mouth flickering with a hint of a smile.

"You take care of her, mutt," Kouga murmured as the half-demon hopped the steps to the porch and disappeared into his house.

"You need her as much as she needs you."

 **-X-**

The second Inuyasha entered his crowded kitchen all eyes swung his way, but there was only one gaze that mattered to him. When harried amber clashed with wide pools of melted caramel, Inuyasha breathed her name and started towards her. He wasn't expecting Kagome to shoot up from the table, startling both the medic kneeling beside her and her mother, before skirting the table and damn near leaping into his arms with a breathy cry of his name.

Ignoring everybody else in the room in favor of crushing her against his chest and inhaling her scent, the tension that had seized Inuyasha's body the instant Kagome had been taken away from him melted away as if it had never happened. The warm press of her body against his was a comfort he hadn't even known he'd needed and the way her slim arms snapped around his waist as she buried her face in his bare chest grounded him more than anything else ever could.

"Hey," Inuyasha murmured and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "How you feelin'? You good?"

His hand rubbed up and down her back in soothing strokes. There was some not so subtle masculine throat clearing quickly followed by a low grunt and he fought back a grin.

 _Thanks, Mom._

Kagome sighed and turned her head to rest her cheek against this chest, seemingly uncaring that he was shirtless or that his flesh was scarred. The reassuring sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of his hand dragging up and down her back was enough to lull her into a deep sense of relaxation, something she hadn't felt since the previous day. She could feel numerous pairs of eyes boring into her back, but she didn't have enough energy left to care; she was exhausted, physically _and_ emotionally, and she was looking forward to collapsing in bed and sleeping for, say, forever.

"I'm okay," Kagome finally replied at length and closed her eyes. "I was in shock earlier, I guess, but it's worn off and now I'm just…tired."

She sighed again and leaned her weight against him. Inuyasha tightened his arms in response and Kagome was pretty sure he was the only thing holding her up right now.

"Yeah," Inuyasha rumbled as his breath ruffled her bangs. "Me, too."

"Is Rain okay? Where's Jax? Are _you_ okay?"

Inuyasha had to smile. "Rain is fine. One of the wolf's officers found her and she's in the round pen now. Wet and muddy, but unharmed. Jax is…" He sighed. "He's headed to the vet right now. One of Naraku's lackeys took a bite out of his neck, but he's stable and getting the best care possible from the PD K9 unit's vet. Kouga will keep me updated and I'll pass along the info."

Though still worried about her beloved canine friend, Kagome nodded and prodded him, "You?"

He chuckled and she felt it more than heard it. "I'm fine, baby," he assured. "Stomach is nearly all the way healed, and any bruises I got from scrapping with that bastard are already fading. I'm more worried about you. Are you sure you're okay? Not hurt anywhere?"

He pulled back from their embrace and ran his hands up and down her arms, honeyed eyes racking her form for any injuries she might be hiding from him.

Kagome shook her head and stepped back out of his reach as her hands went to his abdomen. "I'm fine, I'm not the one who had a hole in my gut. Lemme see."

Inuyasha released a grunt and relented, allowing her to inspect the healing wound to her own content but only because he didn't smell any blood and she didn't seem to be in any distress.

Her brow puckered as she poked and prodded the flesh of his stomach, testing for herself if everything was where it should be while simultaneously listening for sounds of pain from the half-demon.

Inuyasha watched her and he couldn't hold back a teasing grin. "You just wanted to touch my abs."

The flush that stole across Kagome's cheeks was as endearing as it was utterly fetching. "Shuddup," she muttered, but didn't deny it and the flickering at the corners of her mouth belied the annoyed façade she was trying to put up.

Whiskey-colored eyes flashed wickedly. "Fine, but only if I get to—"

Very loud throat clearing that sounded a lot closer than before abruptly reminded the pair that they had a very interested audience. And then with a sigh, a delicate scoff, and a badly stifled snicker, the intimate atmosphere between them shattered just as quickly as it had been made.

Kagome, face rivaling that of a tomato, whipped her head around with dark eyes blown wide from embarrassment. Inuyasha was slower to react, clenching his jaw and slowly turning his head to peg the culprit responsible for ruining the intimate bubble he'd created with his girl.

Tai looked unimpressed as he stared levelly back at his son. The older demon merely raised a brow in the face of his son's obvious annoyance before promptly thrusting something at his chest with a knowing look. Then, dismissing him as the whelp automatically caught it, he turned toward Kagome, gave her a warm smile, and patted her shoulder.

Though still blushing, Kagome returned his smile with one of her own. Satisfied, Tai nodded once and brushed by them toward the front door and left without a word.

A soft touch to her arm brought Kagome's attention back and she found herself staring into Izayoi's warm violet eyes, a gentle smile curling her lips. She drew the younger woman into an embrace to which Kagome returned without hesitation as she murmured a quiet "thank you" in her ear.

A minute later Izayoi followed after her husband, but not before reaching up to affectionately tweak her son's ear. The officer – Kamiko, if she recalled correctly – and the female medic followed suit and the latter paused briefly at Kagome's side to give instructions to take it easy for the next few days before quietly exiting the house. Then Kagura pushed off the counter with a sigh, told Kagome it was a pleasure meeting her and flicked Inuyasha's shoulder as she walked toward the door.

And now with only her, Inuyasha, her best friend, and her family left, Kagome suddenly felt a little uncomfortable and she bit her lip as she stole a glance to the half-demon standing beside her.

Donned now in the shirt his father had thoughtfully fetched for him, Inuyasha had his arms crossed and he seemed to be in a staring contest with her grandfather, his ears pinned and jaw clenched tightly. Kai Higurashi was glaring right back, distrust evident in his eyes while Mama looked worried and Souta stared at his phone.

Evidently picking up on the tension and unease in the room, Sango abruptly decided it would be a good idea to make herself scarce just as the others had and stood up from the table. As Izayoi had, she hugged her best friend tightly and murmured that she'd be right outside with Miroku before glancing at Inuyasha, offering him a small smile that bespoke of her gratitude and quietly leaving through the front door.

Tense silence followed in her best friend's wake as Inuyasha and Gramps continued to glare at each other. Meanwhile, Mama looked worriedly between the two men and Souta continued to ignore everybody. Kagome rubbed her forehead and wished she was in bed; her grandfather had always been a stubborn man and she knew what was going through his mind right now. No doubt he thought Inuyasha was some hooligan with ill repute after his precious granddaughter and even though she really did not have the mental energy to diffuse the situation before it got any worse, she supposed she didn't have much of a choice.

Silently sending a giant "fuck you" to her now deceased ex-boyfriend, Kagome sighed and stepped forward as she glanced between her family and her half-demon.

"Mama, Gramps, Souta," she began, drawing their attention and successfully ending the stare-down between the two men. She offered them a strained smile as she gestured to the man beside her. "This is Inuyasha. My friend and the man who saved me."

Dark eyes lifted to lock with warm amber and her smile softened. "Inuyasha, my family: Mama, Gramps, and my little brother Souta."

Inuyasha's expression softened and he opened his mouth, but the sound of a chair scraping against tile caught his attention and he looked up. Kagome's mother was rounding the table and he watched her approach with some wariness in his eyes and his muscles tensing instinctively. However he stayed where he was, refusing to be very far from his girl.

Asako Higurashi stopped in front of him and out of anything he was expecting, it was not the sight of kind brown eyes brimmed with unshed tears and a trembling, watery smile curling her lips upward. Inuyasha was dumbfounded as she grabbed his hand in both of hers and held it tight, feeling the slight quiver in her hands and noting the hoarse quality of her voice when she spoke.

"You saved her," she rasped. "You saved my babygirl's life and I...I can't thank you _enough_."

Inuyasha stared mutely down at the short woman in front of him, silently taking in the brown eyes a shade lighter than her daughter's, the laugh lines that bracketed her mouth and eyes, and in her smile he saw Kagome. Ridiculously, Inuyasha felt his throat tighten and he had to clear his throat a few times before he could get any words out.

"You don't need to thank me, ma'am," he finally managed to reply, his voice rough as he flicked his gaze over to Kagome. "I'd do it again if I had to. In a heartbeat."

The quietest gasp escaped Kagome's lips as her eyes flared and another soft blush tinted the apples of her cheeks a light pink. Inuyasha's expression softened and the secret little grin he sent her elicited an answering smile to turn up the corners of her lips ever so slightly.

Asako watched the exchange with a knowing smile and released a little sigh before once more turning her attention to the man who'd saved her daughter. When his amber eyes landed on her again, her smile widened and she gestured to the table where her father still sat, arms crossed and looking quite mulish as he glared on in stony silence.

"Why don't you have a seat with us, dear," she said softly. "I believe we have a lot to discuss."

A silver ear flicked as he regarded the woman silently for a moment and then his gaze lazily wandered over to Kagome's brother. He was leaning against the counter, paying none of them any mind as he swiped his finger across his phone, looking utterly bored.

"Hey, kid," he called and Souta's eyes, identical to his sister's, lifted to stare at him quizzically. Inuyasha jerked his head toward the living room. "My niece left RDD2 and the new Far Cry here when she was over last. She's always lookin' for some competition. Think yer up for it?"

Souta stared at him blankly as his brain registered what the half-demon had just said and then his eyes slowly went wide and his mouth dropped, the excitement and hope unmistakable on his young features.

"Can I?" he breathed and Inuyasha withheld a chuckle.

"Knock yourself out, runt."

Souta blinked, and then completely straight-faced, he turned to Kagome and said, "I like this one," before tucking his phone away and hurrying into the living room.

Inuyasha snorted quietly in amusement while Kagome blushed and Asako giggled softly behind her hand. Kai, however, was unmoved, his expression now twisted into a scowl and Inuyasha realized it was going to be a little more challenging to win over the old codger. And since he was by no means a smooth talker and had, as his mother liked to say, the social skills of a shoe, this did not bode well for him.

Fuck.

Resigned to his fate but unwilling to give up his desire of being a constant in Kagome's life, Inuyasha steeled himself and then gave a nod to the older woman as he placed a hand on Kagome's back. His girl shot him an encouraging smile and then joined her mother and grandfather at the table, claiming the seat she'd previously vacated.

Before Inuyasha sat down he turned on his Keurig and retrieved several mugs from the cabinet above it. Then he paused to cast a speculative glance at the glowering old man sitting at his table. Something told him he wasn't the coffee-drinking type. Thinking on it for a moment more, Inuyasha decided to fill up the kettle and set it on the stove to boil. When Kagome tried to get up to help, he gently pushed her back down with his hands on her shoulders and unthinkingly dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

Inuyasha could practically feel the disapproval rolling off the old man in waves but ignored him and focused on preparing the drinks. He fixed coffee for Kagome and himself and tea for her mother and the old fart. Despite the obvious distrust coming from the old man, Inuyasha was determined to be a good host. That's just how his parents raised him, even if _some people_ didn't deserve it.

Several minutes later he set steaming mugs of tea in front of Asako and Some People and nodded in response to the former's soft words of gratitude. Then grabbing twin mugs of freshly brewed java, he sank down in the chair closest to Kagome and stretched his legs out to get comfortable.

Kagome wrapped her hands around the warm ceramic with a smile of thanks and he quirked her a crooked grin in return as he casually flung his arm across the back of her chair.

Then, kicking one booted foot up and resting it on his knee, Inuyasha sighed, sat back, and took a sip of his coffee.

Figuring they might as well start from the beginning, he and Kagome recounted the events of the last three days leading up to the fiasco in the barn while fielding any questions from Mama occasionally. Kai didn't say a damn word during the first half, but when Kagome was in the middle of explaining the conversation she'd had with Naraku in the barn – Inuyasha had a feeling she was leaving out a few vitals parts of it – the old man suddenly exploded up from his chair, slammed his hands down onto the table and _demanded_ in no uncertain terms that Kagome come home _at once._

Stunned silence followed his outburst, but it didn't last long. Inuyasha was the first to react, amber eyes becoming steely as his expression gradually darkened and ears flattened into damp silver hair. The growl that erupted in his chest threw off all kinds of warning signs to tread _very_ carefully and while Asako wore an expression of something akin to worried disbelief, Kagome tried to calm him by putting a hand on his arm.

It didn't work. Fed up with the old codger's toxic attitude toward him and his obvious dislike, Inuyasha found that he was unable to keep his mouth shut and fired right back just _what_ he could do with his demand. To the old man's credit Kai didn't react as outwardly as he had. Simply glowering at the half-demon, Kai turned his nose up in disgust before turning his attention to his granddaughter and ordered her to pack up so they could leave.

 _That_ only served to piss Inuyasha off even more and his growl dropped to a dangerous level, deepening with thinly veiled threat as it grew in volume. While he hadn't said anything, his reaction strongly suggested that he was _not_ going to let anybody talk to Kagome like that, family or otherwise. _Especially_ not while he was sitting right fucking next to her and on top of that, Inuyasha was most definitely _not_ going to be ignored in his own goddamn house.

In an attempt to disperse the heavy atmosphere, Mrs. Higurashi tried to get her father to sit down so they could continue the discussion calmly and rationally. Kagome only had eyes for her half-demon, her frown of concern growing more pronounced the louder Inuyasha's growl grew. And though she murmured quiet reassurances to him, they either didn't reach him in his angry stupor or simply went ignored.

Kai made the foolish mistake of once more disregarding the _very_ clear warning that was sent his way. With a haughty lift of his chin, Kagome's grandfather sent one more pointed glare towards Inuyasha before setting his gaze back on his granddaughter and reiterating that she was to grab her things; they were leaving in ten minutes.

The only warning was a flick of Inuyasha's ear and then he shot to his feet so fast and violently the wooden chair he'd been sitting in skidded back a few feet and crashed into the refrigerator. Both women jumped and even Kai looked slightly alarmed as Inuyasha slammed his hands onto the table, making all four mugs – one completely untouched – clatter around and spill their contents. His claws gouged the smooth surface of the table in his fury, but he hardly cared. The bright gold of his eyes zeroed in on the older man across from him, sending him such a withering glare even Kagome shrunk back a little.

Inuyasha bared his teeth, narrowed his eyes, and growled at the stubborn coot, "You can get down off your high horse right the fuck now, old man, because this is _my_ house and I won't let you sit there and order anybody around, _especially_ Kagome. I don't care who the hell you are and I really don't give a flying _fuck_ about what your problem is with me, but I think it should be glaringly obvious by now that I care very deeply for your granddaughter and she is extremely important to me."

He heard Kagome gasp quietly beside him but didn't give her reaction any acknowledgment other than an ear flicking in her direction. Asako had gone suspiciously silent but he ignored her too. He was reluctant to take his attention away from the tetchy old bag of bones across from him.

When all Kai did was thin his lips and glare in stony silence, Inuyasha snarled and continued, "In case you weren't aware, your granddaughter was almost fucking _murdered_ today, she and I are both exhausted and the _last_ thing we need is some cantankerous old bastard ordering her around like he has any goddamn right to her life, so why don't you do yourself a favor, stop being so fucking selfish and maybe think for _one second_ about what _Kagome_ wants, huh?"

Without waiting for a reply, Inuyasha straightened and glowered down at the obstinate man, scowling darkly as he finished in a low growl, "I don't give a rat's ass if you're her grandfather or the fucking queen of England, you don't get to sit there and tell her what to do like you have any say in the matter. Kagome is welcome to stay for however goddamn long she pleases, and you can _try_ to take her away from me if she's not willing, but I can guarantee that you _will not_ succeed.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Inuyasha continued roughly after a moment of silence, his anger simmered down to a manageable level, "I have a fifteen-hundred pound animal outside that I need to take care of and a barn that needs to be cleaned of bloody brain matter, so I'll be going now if that's okay with you. Unlike _you_ , I ain't gonna force you to leave and you're all welcome to stay the night and leave tomorrow if you want, but if you'd rather not, that's fine with me too. Just make sure to take the tea I made that you didn't touch, dump it in the sink, and then kindly get the _fuck_ outta my house."

And with that, Inuyasha promptly dismissed him, bent down to press a kiss to Kagome's head, and stomped out of the kitchen, the door slamming harshly in his wake.

There were still police milling about outside, as well as his parents, but he ignored them all in favor of taking care of his niece's horse. Putting Rain in the smaller pasture behind his house with some hay and grain, Inuyasha distracted himself for the rest of the evening by hunting down some cleaning supplies and giving the barn a thorough washing. The police had done a rudimentary job of cleaning off the blood, but Inuyasha regardless cleaned it again.

He took out the anger still making his blood simmer by washing the barn floor as best as he could and looking for any disgusting bits of Naraku-brain the PD might have missed. As he angrily cleaned, Inuyasha ended up finding his hat in the process, mercifully spared from any evidence of what had happened. Even though it was still soaked from the rain, he shoved it onto his head anyway to at least give him _some_ sense of normalcy during this shitfest of a night.

By the time he was satisfied with the work he'd done, though he'd been unable to get rid of the stain entirely, it was dark out and his property was vacant of any wandering authorities. His parents were the last to leave, tracking him down an hour after the last cruiser disappeared down his driveway to bid farewell and to say they'd be in touch before leaving for home. He still didn't go inside, however, opting to stay out and take care of any odd jobs that he either hadn't had the time to do before or was on his to-do list.

Unfortunately, since he liked to stay active, that list wasn't very long. Before he knew it he was purposely procrastinating; organizing the hay loft, stripping Rain's stall of old bedding, and putting in fresh shavings before cleaning out her water trough and dusting for cobwebs.

After the second run around the entirety of his property, Inuyasha finally gave up and said "fuck it" before venturing back inside a little after 10 pm. He wasn't really expecting anybody to still be seated around the table, but was relieved nonetheless upon seeing his kitchen empty. The table had been cleared of any dishes except for a single plate and instinctively he already knew what it was. He instantly felt guilty for leaving Kagome like that, but he was also confident she understood and so he didn't dwell on it for long and leaned against the counter, polishing off the two slices of cold pizza she'd left for him.

He really shouldn't have been surprised when he walked into the living room to find Kagome curled up in the corner of the couch, freshly showered, wearing clean clothes, and sleeping peacefully. Her brother was passed out on the floor next to her in a tangle of blankets and pillows, snorting quietly with a trail of drool on his chin.

Entranced, Inuyasha simply stared for a moment, letting the sight of her fill him with that familiar warmth and light before quietly approaching, being sure not to disturb Souta, and carefully scooping Kagome up into his arms. Some may not have found it attractive when Kagome snorted quietly and mumbled under her breath but Inuyasha did and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he maneuvered around the couch and headed for the stairs. Even on what could arguably be the worst day of their lives, this woman still managed to make him smile and he feared that when she inevitably left, he would never be the same.

One sniff told him Kagome's room and the second guestroom were both occupied by her mother and grandfather respectfully, so he carried her into his own bedroom and gently laid her down amidst the blankets on his messy bed. Kagome sighed and rolled over, curling herself into a little ball and when she smiled in her sleep Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat at how goddamn beautiful she looked. Just for one moment, one selfish instance in time, he allowed himself to imagine that it wasn't his bed, but _theirs_ , and he got to look forward to seeing her like this every night for the rest of his life.

The urge to crawl into bed beside her was almost impossible to ignore but Inuyasha managed to resist as he covered her with a light sheet, pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, and then forcing himself to move away.

Fifteen minutes later he felt a little more like himself thanks to a hot shower and comfortable loose gray sweats. After checking to make sure the front door and all the windows were locked up tight, Inuyasha carefully transferred Souta from the floor to the couch and then retreated to his room where he promptly passed out on Jax's couch and did not move again until approximately 6:09 am.

He'd briefly entertained the thought of slipping into bed beside Kagome—he doubted she'd even notice with how deeply asleep she was. He was confident he'd be awake before her as well, but in the end he hadn't wanted to betray her trust; he didn't want to take advantage of her like that. So Jax's torn up leather couch it was. It was hardly big enough to fit his large frame, and he knew he would wake up with a crick in his neck and a sore back, but the only thing he really cared about was that it was soft enough to sleep on, and the moment his head hit the cushion he was out like a light.

As he'd predicted Kagome was still sleeping when he woke – and _also_ as he'd predicted his neck was stiff and his back protested every movement – so after taking a moment to stretch out the kinks, Inuyasha dressed as quietly as possible, paused on his way out the door to gently brush his fingers across her cheek, and then closed his bedroom door behind him so she would not be disturbed. She'd been exhausted last night and he wanted her to be able to get as much sleep as she could before braving the day. He hoped, after the chores were done outside and a reasonable amount of time had passed, he'd be able to steal away back inside his room and she'd be awake so the two of them could have a much-needed conversation that was long overdue.

He doubted anyone else would be up at this hour, but upon entering his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and relax for a bit before starting the daily chores, he was surprised to find the table occupied by none other than Asako Higurashi. Evidently she'd also had the idea to enjoy the quiet peacefulness of the morning with a hot cup o' joe. When he stopped in his tracks just inside the doorway, the woman lifted her head and smiled warmly at him.

Recovering quickly, Inuyasha nodded a silent good morning and went about brewing himself up a cup of hot java before wordlessly sinking down in a chair across from his girl's mother. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, gathering their thoughts and enjoying their hot drink as the sun gradually rose over the horizon, bathing the earth in glowing oranges and soft yellows.

Inuyasha was staring into his coffee and wondering how Jax was doing when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Automatically he reached down to retrieve it, but then paused and cast a quick glance Asako's way. When all she did was smile and dismiss his silent question with a wave of her hand, Inuyasha quirked a grin at her and fished out the device from his back pocket before bringing it around to flick his eyes across the screen.

Well, hell, speak of the devil. He didn't recognize the number but the text's contents gave him a very good idea of who it was.

 _your damn mutt's a ladies man  
think it's safe to say he's feeling better_

Attached was a picture of Jaxson, bandage wrapped around his neck, sitting up and giving an attractive redhead a sloppy kiss to her cheek. She was laughing and had her arms around the big idiot, and judging by the white coat she wore, Inuyasha gathered she must be the K9 unit's vet.

Inuyasha snorted and typed back a quick message.

 _thanks wolfshit_

 _don't get used to it muttface_

Rolling his eyes, but not without a chuckle, Inuyasha set his phone on the table and looked up to find Asako studying him quietly with a bemused smile, looking curious but not wanting to overstep her bounds.

Inuyasha quirked a grin at her once more and in response to her silent inquiry he pulled up the photo of Jax he just received on his phone and wordlessly slid the device across the table.

"Eighty-three pounds of pushover fluff, likes to steal my bacon, and apparently a ladies man," Inuyasha explained as Asako leaned forward to look at the screen before making a sound of pure feminine appreciation. "Jax got caught up in the bull—uh, the mess last night and one of the officers extended the services of the K9 unit's veterinarian. Damn dog looks quite pleased with himself so it appears he's doing alright."

The sound of her soft laughter was pleasant to his ears and it warmed him from the inside out.

"He's beautiful," Asako remarked, leaning back in her chair. "And _huge_. Eighty-three pounds, you said?"

He shrugged. "He's a glutton. Kagome didn't believe me when I said he steals my bacon." He paused, and then frowned. "Or anything else, for that matter. I think the only reason he's not as big as a house is because he likes to torment Rain until she chases him around for an hour."

Kagome's mother laughed again, soft brown eyes glinting with amusement. "He sounds like a handful."

Inuyasha's lips twitched. "Yeah," he muttered softly, dropping his gaze to the now dark screen of his phone. "Yeah, sometimes he is, but…he's worth it."

"So in other words," Asako murmured as she raised her mug to her smiling lips, "the rewards are greater than the setbacks."

He blinked and his eyebrows pulled down into a thoughtful frown. "That's...yeah, that's exactly..."

Inuyasha trailed off and studied the human woman quietly, his gaze speculative and openly curious. When all she did was continue to regard him steadily from over the rim of her cup, dark eyes alight with a secret mirth, Inuyasha gave up and decided that both Higurashi women were enigmas he was probably never going to be able to solve.

But that was okay. Because if things ended up working out in his favor, he would have all the time in the world to enjoy unraveling the mystery of one of those women. He could only pray that fate didn't take her away from him.

And speaking of which...

Inuyasha's ear flicked as a faint noise drifted over to him but he kept his eyes on the woman across from him, his expression serious. Asako was quick to pick up the abrupt change. Her smile dimmed but didn't fade as she sat there and patiently waited for the half-demon to continue. She didn't have to wait long.

"I meant what I said yesterday," he started in a low rumble and his ears swiveled behind him. "Kagome is welcome to stay for however long she wants. It's safe here, quiet, and there's more than enough room. And I like having her here."

If the elder Higurashi woman was surprised at the bold admission, she didn't show it. She merely continued to regard him steadily with soft brown eyes. After a moment her expression softened and the smile that curled her lips was sad.

"I'm her mother," Asako started gently, her gaze dropping to stare at her coffee. "And even being the oldest, she will always be my baby. What I want to do is demand Kagome to come back home with us and live close by so that I know that she's safe and I can go to her at any time, but…" She sighed and then looked up, soft brown locking with golden yellow.

"You're right. About what you said last night. To demand anything of her would be selfish of me. I don't think I'd be able to handle the guilt of essentially stripping her of the right to make her own decision. I want what's best for my daughter, for _both_ of my children, and as much as I'd like to say that I know what's best for her…I think we both know that only _Kagome_ knows what's best for Kagome."

Inuyasha's expression was unreadable and he said nothing, however he gave the slightest inclination of his head: a wordless agreement. While he'd instinctively known Asako was more reasonable than the bullheaded Kai, he was still relieved that she was willing to let Kagome decide what she wanted to do.

And of _course_ he wanted her to stay. Not only would he feel better knowing she was under his protection, but he truly did care for her and he wanted her close by for purely selfish reasons. His feelings for her were developing at a rate that was alarming and he found that he'd ended up diving headfirst into a free fall that he wasn't even certain he was going to survive. Kagome had come to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time, and maybe it was foolish, maybe he needed to put the brakes on things and really think about his feelings, but it would be pointless. He already knew what conclusion he'd come to and he readily accepted it.

And if Kagome wanted to leave? If she wanted to be with her family instead of him? He'd deal with it. He'd adapt and give her the space she wanted. It'd be painful for sure, but he'd already lost one woman that had meant the world to him. He suspected voluntarily letting another walk away wouldn't be much different.

Or at least he hoped.

Shit. He was going to die if she left, who the hell was he fooling.

Inuyasha's ear flicked again and he wasn't at all surprised when the object of their discussion appeared in the doorway, still donned in the clothes she'd slept in, however her hair was up in a loose bun and her face was slightly flushed.

Inuyasha's instinctive response was to immediately get up and go to her and he felt his muscles tense in preparation to stand. But then the sound of a chair being pushed across tile gave him pause and he watched as Asako got to her feet and skirted around the table to take her daughter into her arms and wrap her in a tight embrace. Kagome readily returned it with a little sigh and closed her eyes.

Sucking in a breath, Inuyasha forced himself to relax and stay where he was, picking up his coffee so that he had something to do and taking a sip. It was lukewarm now and he made a face before setting it down on the table. A soft puff of air caught his attention and he flicked a glance over to the two women to find laughing brown eyes staring at him from over her mother's shoulder, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Despite himself his lips twitched as he narrowed his eyes in faux warning.

Kagome stifled another giggle then turned her attention to her mother as the woman in question pulled back from the embrace and set her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. Kagome offered a wan but genuine smile and Asako sighed gently before returning it, her face soft with motherly affection.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Asako asked gently and cupped her daughter's cheek. "Did you get enough sleep? Would you like some coffee?"

Before Kagome could even respond, the older woman moved away and flitted about the kitchen, retrieving a mug and preparing her oldest a hot cup o' joe. Kagome stood there watching with raised eyebrows and an amused smile on her face.

Inuyasha watched her too and had to admit he was a little impressed. Asako Higurashi moved around like she was in her own kitchen, knowing exactly where everything was and not even seeming to worry if she was overstepping her bounds. He didn't mind in the slightest, of course. In fact, he liked that she took it upon herself to find where things were instead of asking. He wanted Kagome's family to be comfortable in his house and to act like it was their home, too. Kai might take a little getting used to, but he was sure the old man would come around.

…Eventually.

Asako set a fresh cup of coffee on the table and pulled back the chair beside her own before gesturing for her daughter to sit beside her. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before doing as she was bade. Her mother quickly followed suit and grabbed her original seat. Ridiculously Inuyasha felt a pang of jealousy because he wanted her next to _him._ However, the half-demon said nothing and merely took a sip of his coffee. When the cold liquid hit his lips, though, he immediately regretted it and hastily set it back down.

Kagome couldn't hide her laugh that time and even Asako chuckled quietly.

The look he gave the women was dry and he received were two pairs of identical eyes blinking innocently at him. Inuyasha had the feeling that when these two were together it was dangerous for all those involved.

Idly he wondered just what the hell he had gotten himself into but then the thought immediately following that one was, _I can't fucking wait to find out._

Inuyasha suddenly grinned and then relished in the twin looks of cautious bemusement that crossed their faces. He resisted the urge to cackle and instead settled on merely raising a brow at them, watching with unveiled amusement as mother and daughter exchanged a look that was very reminiscent of the one he'd just given them and perhaps laced with just a hint of suspicion.

Chuckling, he shook his head and it was followed in short order by soft laughter from across the table. Deciding to put an end to the silent but nonetheless amusing exchange, Inuyasha moved to push back from the table and get to his feet. He figured the two women probably needed to have a discussion without any male listeners around and Rain was undoubtedly getting antsy anyway—

"I want to stay here."

Inuyasha froze and snapped his head around so fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash.

Kagome wasn't looking at him or her mother. Her gaze was focused on the still steaming contents of her mug, fingers wrapped around the warmed ceramic and a slight frown tugging her brows downward. A flash of teeth appeared as she worried her bottom lip, gathering her thoughts, and as Inuyasha slowly settled back down into his chair, Kagome finally lifted her head and looked directly at him.

"I want to stay," she said a little more firmly and Inuyasha was spellbound by the intensity in her caramel-colored eyes. "Maybe it's ridiculous, but leaving just makes me feel like...I'm running away. And I'm done running."

Wordlessly Inuyasha sat back, crossed his arms, and smirked.

Something akin to amusement glinted in Kagome's eyes before she turned to her mother and offered a small, apologetic smile. "I know you want me to go back home," she started softly and Asako didn't look at all surprised at the admission. "But I just...I can't right now, Mama. I need time to think a few things over and sort it all out by myself. I know you guys mean well, and I love you all so much, but four people living at the Shrine doesn't really offer the peace and quiet that I need."

Kagome offered another smile and hoped what she said next would ease the sting of her opting to stay.

"In the meantime, though, if you want to start looking around the area for a one bedroom apartment that's reasonably close to home..." She shrugged and when her mother graced her with a bright, genuine smile, a weight she hadn't even been aware of lifted off her chest and she suddenly could breathe a little easier.

"My girl," Asako breathed and leaned over to take her daughter into her arms. Kagome accepted her embrace willingly and could do nothing as tears welled up in her eyes. The two women hugged each other tightly, either oblivious to the watchful pair of soft amber eyes or just ignoring the other figure in the room as they shared a tender mother and daughter moment.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling," her mother said as she pulled back but kept her hands on Kagome's shoulders, catching her gaze and holding it. "I've no doubt that it will be a long and difficult road to recovery, and while I want nothing more than to be the one to guide you through it, I do know that it's something you must do for yourself, dear. I understand."

Asako smiled and cupped her daughter's cheek. "Just know that the Shrine will always be your home and you can come back whenever you want, dear."

Kagome's smile was watery and her eyes were bright. "Thanks, Mama."

Asako nodded and raised a delicate eyebrow, her eyes alight with amusement as she tilted her head.

"And I suppose it's an added benefit that your temporary place of residence comes with it's own personal guard dog."

While Inuyasha smothered a laugh with a timely placed cough, Kagome grinned and said, "Two, if you count Jaxson."

Her mother laughed and that time Inuyasha couldn't contain his chuckle because, hell, she was right.

Shaking her head, Asako sighed and continued, "In the meantime, so your poor mother doesn't go crazy while waiting for her daughter to return safe and sound, I'll start looking for potential apartments close to home and I'll give you a ring once I find a few."

A soft laugh bubbled up from Kagome and Inuyasha's mouth twitched. God, he'd missed that sound.

"You can come visit her whenever you want," Inuyasha chimed in and both women immediately focused their attention on him. "Any time, day or night. The kid and stubborn old man can come too, although I suspect the geezer might take some convincing." He cocked a brow and Kagome smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry about his behavior last night," she offered and Inuyasha shrugged it off, waving his hand.

"Don't worry about," he dismissed. "Old man's just protective. I get it." Then he looked right at her, locking gazes, and was gratified to see a soft blush color her cheeks a light pink.

Asako glanced between the two of them and hid a smile behind her coffee mug, taking a sip despite the liquid being just on this side of cold. He would be good for her daughter, she decided, and wondered if Kagome would actually agree to move when the time came.

Only time, she supposed, would tell.

Inuyasha's ear flicked, he took a discreet sniff of the air, and promptly decided it was time to tend to the temperamental mare that was no doubt pacing along the fence as she waited for her now late breakfast.

"I'll be outside," he said as he got to his feet, taking his unfinished coffee to the sink and dumping it down the drain. "You can stay for however long you want. Kagome will know where to find me if you need anything."

He stashed his rinsed mug in the dishwasher before heading for the door and unthinkingly he stopped behind Kagome's chair to stoop down and drop a kiss to her head. Then, with a final nod to her mother, Inuyasha snatched his still slightly damp hat off a hook in the open mudroom and quietly stole out the door just as another figure appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, gray eyes distrustful as they glared at the retreating half-demon.

Oblivious to the new presence in the room, one pair of eyes were soft and filled with rapidly growing affection as they stared at the door while the other pair stared at the younger woman with a knowing glint in the dark depths. The smile that curled the older woman's mouth was resigned, and maybe just a tad bit sad.

 _Time,_ Asako Higurashi silently prayed as she reached over to grab her daughter's hand and hold it tight, drawing Kagome's gaze. _Please be kind to my daughter and give her all the answers she seeks._

 _Because I fear, for however long it takes, this will be the hardest trial she's ever had to face alone._


End file.
